


A Series of Hilarious and Cute Events

by areaderofmanythings



Series: Caught Universe [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areaderofmanythings/pseuds/areaderofmanythings
Summary: Bechloe in different scenarios as they settle into life together. A series of oneshots of shameless Bechloe fluff based off of my other two fics Caught & No Electricity.Each chapter/oneshot is tied in someway to each other and also to Caught and No Electricity.Chapter 7: Super Secret Wedding or How Chloe Beale Conned Beca Mitchell into Eloping





	1. Beca Mitchell's Free Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chloe Beale's Bad Day or the Time Beca Mitchell Gave Out Free Hugs.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Era: Post No Electricity
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Pitch Perfect and its characters, I don't and that sucks but part of life. Everything else is mine, including all the mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of Beca and Chloe in Caught and No Electricity were just so much fun to write that I decided to write a series of oneshots based off of these characters. 
> 
> Basically how it works is that I'll give you a chapter title, a chapter rating (there will be a couple M chapters), an era (i.e. something like pre-Caught, pre-proposal in No Electricity, before/after chapter 17, etc), and then a disclaimer and authors note if needed. 
> 
> If you haven't read Caught or No Electricity, no worries these should make all sense. But it'll probably give you an idea of where the characters and their personalities came from.
> 
> As of right now I have a total of 27 chapters (I started this fic years ago) for this fic and now that my other fic (The Reclusive Music Producer) is complete, I'm going to start writing for this one again. I'll try my best to post chapters regularly until it gets caught up with what is posted on that other big fanfic site. So if you want to skip ahead, feel free to jump over there and start reading.

Sitting up slightly, Chloe glanced at the clock across the room, she could barely make out the bright red numbers as she tried to adjust her blurry vision. The actual time didn't really register as she laid back down and reached out for Beca. In the back of her mind there was still twenty minutes left before they had to be up and to get ready for work.

As her hand hit cold sheets Chloe groaned remembering Friday's were always Beca's early day. The last thing she recalls is Beca kissing her goodbye before exiting the room at five forty-five. Usually when Beca leaves early she doesn't bother opening the blinds, instead she leaves them closed so the redhead can sleep an extra hour. Which is the opposite from their normal routine where Beca makes the bed and opens the blinds while Chloe heads down to make coffee before leaving for work.

That means the false darkness in the room was deceiving and the clock didn't read 5:20AM the last time she looked.

"Shit," Chloe shot up, it was 7:14AM and Beca forgot to set the alarm. School started in an hour and fifteen minutes and she was going to be late for work.

After showering she ran from the bathroom to her walk-in closet, in search of something to wear.

"Thank god for casual Friday's."

Throwing on a form fitting yellow Henley, some jeans and putting her hair in a messy bun, Chloe jogged down the stairs. Finding her matching yellow shoes at the front door she slipped them on before checking her watch, she had just enough time for a quick coffee.

As she made her way to the Keurig, which Beca insisted upon for days when they were in a hurry, she saw her usual travel mug already out. Stepping closer she saw a five-dollar bill folded into an origami tulip and a sticky note resting beside it. _We're out of coffee, so pick up your favorite from our usual place on me. I'll buy more on the way home. I love you…_

Checking her watch again, Chloe knew she'd be pushing it by stopping for coffee but she needed it, so she decided to take that chance.

Stepping outside, the unseasonably cool temperature hit her. So, she ventured back inside to grab a light pullover. She didn't have to look far before seeing Beca's black and purple checkered button up from last night haphazardly resting on the staircase banister.

"This will do," she mumbled, after picking it up and examining the shirt for wrinkles.

Rolling the sleeves up to her forearm, Chloe couldn't help thinking this was the one and only time she was glad Beca left her things scattered around their house.

After locking up Chloe made it to the coffee shop in record time. While she waited for her order, a chai latte with two shots of espresso, she sent a quick message to Beca.

Chloe [7:48AM]: You get a free pass for being messy and not setting the alarm Mitchell.

Future Wife [7:50AM]: And why am I so lucky?

Chloe could practically see Beca's smirk through the phone.

Chloe [7:51AM]: For starters you're cute and I love you and because I might have borrowed your shirt from last night.

Future Wife [7:52AM]: Not cute, badass…and you always borrow my clothes, that's nothing new.

Chloe [7:53AM]: OK adorable badass it is then.

Chloe [7:54AM]: I only needed it b/c it's chilly out. Don't worry I didn't take your shoes, I don't have toddler feet.

Future Wife [7:54AM]: Toddler feet really? That doesn't even deserve a comeback, because it's going to rain and when it does you'll be wishing you had an umbrella instead of my shirt.

Chloe [7:56AM]: Nothings going to rain on my parade, I look too cute today…My coffee's ready, thanks for buying! I got to run. Love you ;)

Future Wife [7:57AM]: I love you too…PS have fun swimming to work!

Future Wife [7:58AM]: I'm just curious, what's my name this week in your phone?

Chloe [8:01AM]: Future Wife…And mine?

Future Wife [8:01AM]: I approve, way better than last weeks "eye candy"!

Future Wife [8:02AM]: Yours never changes, because you always have My Heart…Now get to work!

Grinning at the phone Chloe grabbed her coffee and started for the door, finally her day was going in the right direction.

Stepping around the line she paused to secure the lid on the cup and put her phone away. Continuing through the crowd she could just see the door when the man in front of her abruptly stopped. Not having time to react she slammed into him spilling half her drink on his jacket before the cup dropped to the floor.

It was like slow motion watching the liquid spread across the floor and the guy turn around looking horrified.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde haired man said bending down to retrieve her empty cup. "I didn't think anyone was behind me."

Sighing, Chloe tried her best to smile while using the only napkin she had to clean his sleeve, "No worries, I was kind of distracted too."

"I can buy you another. What did you order?" The man politely smiled as his eyes roamed up and down her body.

Looking at her watch Chloe frowned, "I can't, I'm running late."

"Ok."

The man looked dejected at the quick refusal, but then brightened when Chloe politely smiled.

"Well then how about dinner tonight to make up for it?"

She should have known it would go this way when she saw his eyes trailing her body and lingering on her chest. She just thought the man was being polite by offering to buy her a replacement drink. Turns out he was another one of those overly confidant, I'm good looking and I know it jerks who think they're a ladies man.

Usually Chloe liked to toy with guys this a little before easily letting them down, but she wasn't in the mood today. Turning her face from a frown to one of amusement, she whipped her left hand up.

"Not happening," Chloe wiggled her engagement ring to emphasize her point. "I don't think my fiancé would like that very much. Besides, her mac and cheese is probably better than whatever expensive restaurant you were planning on taking me to."

The man looked confused as a light blush and a nervous expression crossed his face.

"I'm just going to go." He pointed behind his back as he moved away. "I'm really sorry."

"Bye." Chloe replied sweetly.

Being hit on and having no caffeine was definitely not making her day better.

Exiting the shop Chloe crossed the street and cut through part of Central Park as she made her way towards school.

Waiting for the crosswalk signal to change as she exited the park she felt the first raindrops. Initially she didn't think anything of it, telling herself it was from the trees, that was until she felt more. Looking up she saw dark clouds rolling in and she'd been so engulfed in her morning that she didn't pay attention.

_Damn it, Beca was right._

It was only a five-minute walk from the crosswalk to the entrance of the school and Chloe thought, if she ran, she could make it in three. As the rain came down harder she threw the strap of her bag over her head and across her chest and waited the excruciating slow minute for the light to change, then she ran.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Janet, one of Chloe's fellow music teachers asked laughing, "It looks like someone stole your popsicle."

The redhead gave a halfhearted wave and sarcastic smile as she trudged into the teachers lounge, cold, damp and defeated. To make matters worse her Friday morning caffeine pick me up was going to be the watered down crap served to the teachers.

Chloe sighed, "Long story."

Making a disgusted face as she sipped her lukewarm coffee, Chloe launched into her story.

"Well I'm sure things will get better," Patting Chloe's shoulder, Janet gave a soft smile. "It's Friday after all."

* * *

Surprisingly Chloe's morning classes ended up being pretty good, but not great. The students just weren't into singing today, which she figures happens sometimes. In the class before lunch she totally changed up her lesson plans, opting for something fun instead of practicing for their upcoming recital. She broke the class up into small groups and let the students suggest songs and create their own vocal arrangements. It was fun, something everyone enjoyed and she'd decided to stick with it for the rest of the day.

However, by lunch her day took another nosedive because it was pizza day in the school cafeteria. She always found it weird that an expensive private school served stop sign shaped pizza when they clearly had enough money to buy something way more appealing. Looking outside only made things worse, the rain was pouring down and her option of running down the street to the deli was now out of the question.

Banging her forehead on the desk Chloe pulled out her phone.

Chloe [11:46AM]: I'll give you $100 and a kiss if you bring me lunch right now…

Chloe [11:48AM]: Please I'll love you forever.

A few minutes later she got a picture reply of an old fashioned sign reading, _Katz's Famous Delicatessen Known as the Best since 1888._

Future Wife [11:52AM]: I wish I could but I'm with my boss right now. Will you still love me even if I finish this pastrami sandwich?

Chloe groaned before replying.

Chloe [11:54]: I hate you so much right now Beca Mitchell. Its fucking pizza day and I forgot my lunch at home and it's raining.

* * *

Beca laughed at the last text, knowing how Chloe absolutely hated pizza. She could just picture the repulsed face the redhead was probably wearing.

Beca [11:55AM]: Bet you wish you had that umbrella?

My Heart [11:56AM]: More than anything I just want a hug, is that too much to ask.

Beca [11:56AM]: But it's Friday, you love Fridays and I bought you coffee this morning.

My Heart [11:58AM]: This Friday sucks and it started with me forgetting you left early and I didn't get to eat breakfast with you and it's raining and I'm cold and…

Beca frowned, the text message went on and on about how horrible Chloe's day had been. At first Beca thought they were messing around, that's the only reason she kept teasing, but this last message really got to her. Now she felt terrible for joking so much when her fiancé was obviously miserable.

David, Beca's boss, noticed tiny brunettes demeanor change the minute she got the text, "OK spill, what's wrong?"

"It's Chloe, she's having this awful day and I've made it worse by clowning around."

Beca sighed pushing what was left of her sandwich around her plate for a few seconds before spilling the whole situation.

David was easy to talk to and he and Beca got along right from the beginning and now they considered each other good friends. Once the older man saw her work ethic with the outreach programs they started three years ago, he took an active interest in shaping Beca's career. Even going as far as talking to the record companies executive board about her taking his position after he retired.

"You can't be talking about that hyperactive redhead that volunteers sometimes?" David asked smiling as Beca nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen your fiancé _not_ happy."

Beca shrugged looking at the older man giving a tight smile, "That's because I make it my mission to make sure it never happens."

"Well how are you going to fix it?" David asked watching the brunette wear a defeated look.

"I honestly don't know this came out of the blue. Plus there's not much time to plan, I work until four and she gets off at two-thirty."

David sat back regarding Beca, who was staring blankly at her plate.

"No you don't Beca, you're done for the day."

"But it's only noon, I just can't leave."

"You can and you will." David shot back in a serious tone that meant this wasn't up for discussion. "In fact every Friday you can leave at noon, unless we have meetings or other obligations."

"Wow," Beca looked up grinning. "I guess all I can say is thank you."

Gesturing to their plates David asked if they were done. Beca nodded before grabbing the check out of the older mans hands.

"You know the rules," Beca chided pointing a finger playfully. "One person picks and the other person pays."

David held his hands up in surrender. "I knew I should have picked someplace expensive."

"Your loss…"

As she waited in line for the cashier Beca wracked her brain for something to cheer Chloe up.

Beca [12:15PM]: Well your day's about to get better b/c you will get to see my smiling face soon.

My Heart [12:17PM]: You're right, that is something to look forward to.

My Heart [12:17PM]: Ohh and I can't wait to see your hot body ;)

Beca blushed reading the text, it was amazing how quick Chloe could turn things around. She also knew were this was going and she needed to put a stop to it.

Beca [12:18PM]: No sexting Beale, we're at work. You know the rules.

My Heart [12:19PM]: But rules are made to be broken (your words not mine)…

Beca [12:19PM]: That happened one time!

My Heart [12:20PM]: Well you left that sexual innuendo door open and I came crashing through it like the Kool Aid Man.

Beca [12:21PM]: Do not even think about sending that picture I know you're taking…

My Heart [12:23PM]: You suck, I'll see you at home, I love you…

My Heart [12:25PM]: Speaking of Kool Aid, pick some up on the way home. Specifically the Purplesaurus Rex flavor if you can find it, if not Tropical Punch will do!

Beca [12:26PM]: omg you are ridiculous!...I'll see what I can do…143

Walking out the door, Beca turned to David and said her goodbyes before giving a mock military salute and a quick wave as she headed towards the subway entrance instead of into the waiting cab.

"I'll see you Monday," she called out over her shoulder

* * *

Forty-five minutes, that's the time it took Beca to grocery shop and prepare the house.

Dinner was something quick and simple, crab cakes and shrimp pasta with a spicy mango sauce. It was an odd combination, but Beca hadn't made in months and they were two of Chloe's favorites things, so it was perfect for tonight.

In the living room she set the coffee table up into a make shift dining room by placing plates, the redhead's favorite wine, a movie and an unopened bag of popcorn in the middle.

Making her way around the first floor she picked up a few of her belongings before heading upstairs, where she hung up Chloe's towels and made the bed. The house wasn't up to Chloe's level of OCD straightness but it was the best she could do in fifteen minutes.

Heading towards the door an idea popped into her head and dropping the umbrella she sprinted back up the stairs to the office.

After scribbling two words on a piece of paper in bold red letters she folded it and put it in her pocket.

After making a quick detour to Chloe's favorite coffee shop, Beca managed to make it to the only bench along the short path Chloe used on her walk to work.

"Right on time." Beca said looking at her watch.

Pulling out her phone she typed out a message.

* * *

Chloe sighed as she packed her desk and locked up her room up for the day, it was two thirty but she was glad this day was over. Walking down the hall towards the exit she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Seeing the name flash on the screen she smiled for the first time since her last class.

Future Wife [2:34PM]: I got off work early, race you home.

Chloe [2:35PM]: Challenge accepted!

Future Wife [2:35PM]: One catch, you have to walk…1…2…3…GO!

The redhead laughed, Beca Mitchell always had a way of putting her in a good mood.

Stepping outside Chloe cursed, the rain had let up but hadn't stopped completely. Watching a cab roll by she thought about how easy it would be to cheat and Beca would never know.

Future Wife [2:38PM]: Don't you dare think about taking a cab!

"Fuck it," Chloe exasperatedly groaned as she marched out onto the sidewalk.

She'd already walked to school in the rain and she might as well finish her day off by walking home in it, the only positive was it was a little warmer than the morning. Besides when she got home she could change into something dry and make her fiancé snuggle while they binge watched House of Cards on Netflix.

Entering the park she slowed her pace because someone was standing in the middle of the path with an obnoxiously big umbrella.

Chloe grinned looking closer, she'd know that silhouette under the umbrella anywhere.

Leisurely turning, Beca gave Chloe a shy smile and a shrug of her shoulders before dangling the coffee cup in front of her.

Chloe started making her way towards her fiance and the waiting coffee but stopped when Beca set the cup down. She curiously watched as the brunette pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it.

As the paper flipped around the redhead squinted her eyes as she tried to decipher her fiancés messy scrawl.

Reading the sign a second and third time is when Chloe's heart melted, she could just barely make out the words _FREE HUGS_. After her horrible day she didn't think two words and one person could make it any brighter, but it happened. At that moment she fell just that much more in love.

Chloe couldn't wait anymore, she refused to stand there idly while her ridiculously cute fiancé stood there holding a sign and wearing a smile reserved just for her. The anticipation of getting that free hug was killing her.

In preparation for the redhead that was bounding towards her Beca quickly set the umbrella aside and opened her arms. Chloe collided with Beca, who unconsciously picked her up and held tight, while Chloe instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist.

Not wasting time Beca crashed their lips together.

It's lightly drizzling and Chloe knows they should be moving to get under the umbrella but she doesn't care about that or the bad day she just had. All she can think about is how Beca was here waiting for her and is now kissing her like she's the only one that matters.

"I think I should wait for you in the rain more often," Beca jokes staring into crystal blue eyes as they try to control their breathing.

Chloe laughed releasing her legs to stand back on solid ground, "You know for such a small person you sure are strong."

"I've had lots of practice catching you."

"Well its kinda hot," Chloe smiled brightly pulling Beca closer by her shirt. "Now more kissing please."

Wrapping her arms around Beca's neck Chloe leaned in ghosting their lips together, fully content to tease the younger girl into making a move. Her wait only lasted seconds before Beca finally closed the gap.

 _So much for Beca's rule about making out in public,_ Chloe thought as they continued kissing in the rain.

Their little bubble was broken when they heard a passerby, "Ohhh get it Miss Beale!"

Chloe broke away looking behind Beca to see two of her eleventh grade students walking backwards and grinning like they just caught two celebrities who thought no one was watching making out.

"Hey Julie, hey Robert." Lifting a hand Chloe gave a half hearted and embarrassed wave, "Have a nice weekend."

"You too," the two friends said in unison before laughing.

"Hey Beca," Robert called out before as they turned around.

Chloe buried her face in Beca's neck as the brunette silently waved not bothering to turn around or even say anything.

"How's your day now?" Beca asked chuckling at the situation.

"Still perfect," Chloe beamed pressing a lingering kiss to Beca's cheek.

Handing over the coffee, Beca picked up the discarded umbrella.

Wearing a mischievous grin Beca sweetly asked, "Can I call you Miss Beale too? That'd be so hot."

"I still don't know why you let them call you Beca."

"Because I'm totally unprofessional and not their teacher." Linking their fingers together the brunette tugged her fiancé down the path towards the exit. "Come on, I got surprises for you at home."

"What kind of surprises?" Chloe hummed in between sips of coffee letting the liquid warm her throat.

"To begin with a relaxing bath while I make you dinner, which _might_ be your favorite, followed by a movie and snuggling on the couch."

"You're seriously the _best_ ever. I guess I'll keep you around."

"Yes!" Beca gave the best fist pump she could while holding the umbrella. "My master plan worked and I conned you into marrying me. I'm so winning right now!"

"You _conned_ me, its totes the other way around?" Chloe replied trying her best to hide a smile while sounding offended.

Beca mocked brushing dirt off her shoulder before replying. "What can I say I'm a pretty great catch."

"I love you." Chloe stopped to kiss Beca's lips one more time. "You are _so_ much more than a great catch Beca Mitchell."

All Beca did was wink before pulling Chloe down the path.

As they walked, Chloe nonchalantly whispers, "You're more than welcome to join me while I take that bath."

"Tempting…very tempting," Beca not so subtly rakes her eyes over the redhead's body as they walk.

"It's an open invitation just for you."

"I'll have to take a rain check."

Leaning in Chloe seductively hints, "I'll totally make it worth your wile."

"I'll think about it."

The two walk the remainder of the path in comfortable silence while Chloe finishes her coffee. Reaching the crosswalk Beca lets out a laugh.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Chloe looked over, "What's so funny."

"You know it's a big enough umbrella but it's always me that ends up getting wet...You seriously hog the whole thing."

"I can't believe you quoted a Police song right now," Chloe giggles as she reaches over to pinch the brunette's cheek. "It's cute, cheesy but cute."

Turning Beca musters up the stupidest grin she can.

"Well I mean every little thing you do is magic." The brunette busts up laughing trying desperately to finish her joke. "I mean everything you do just turns me on."

Chloe throws her head back laughing at the ridiculousness of what she just heard.

"You are such a dork."

"Hey," Beca playfully points a finger. "You love it."

"That I do," Chloe replies tossing her empty cup in the trash.

Reaching out Chloe took the umbrella from the shorter girls hand and closed it. The two then wandered home hand in hand stealing kisses here and there, neither in a rush or caring about how wet their clothes got.

All that matters in Chloe Beale's world right now is how Beca Mitchell just made her day with a simple sign that read, _FREE HUGS_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> If you have any ideas for me, I am more than willing to have a go at them, so send them my way and I'll add them to the list. I can't guarantee I'll get to them in a timely manner, but who knows I may show up when you least expect it.
> 
> Until next time....


	2. The Inquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Inquisition or the Time Beca Mitchell Visited Chloe Beale's Class
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Era: Pre-Caught.
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Pitch Perfect and its characters, I don't and that sucks but it's part of life. Everything else is mine, including all the mistakes!

It was Chloe's afternoon break at school and currently she was working on her lesson plans for tomorrow. She hated teaching music theory, it was so boring, but she didn't have an option, it was the basic fundamentals that all singers and musicians needed to know.

Sitting in the back of class she used a remote to flip through her PowerPoint slides, there was just no way to make this crap fun. Beca was the only person she knew that found it remotely entertaining and tonight at dinner she needed to ask her girlfriend for ideas on how to liven the lesson up.

Looking at the clock she had about five minutes before after school rehearsals started. With the upcoming winter concert quickly approaching Chloe had no choice but to hold extra practices and today was the high school choir until five.

Standing, she made her way to her desk. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out her phone, she had just enough time to message Beca.

Unlocking her phone she smiled at the background photo of her and Beca, it was taken by one of Chloe's friends a couple months ago. They had spent an amazing Saturday together in Central Park attending a charity food and wine festival that featured the New York Philharmonic. One of Chloe's friends, who happened to be photographing the event, had gotten them last minute passes and they jumped at the chance to attend the invite only event.

The picture showed them in their own little world relaxing towards the back of the audience on a blanket, while enjoying the free food and wine. It was early evening and Beca had moved from lying down to sitting cross legged with Chloe's head in her lap. Chloe was absentmindedly playing with a set of Beca's fingers and totally oblivious to the way the brunette was smiling down at her.

Neither knew they'd been photographed until a few days later when Chloe got an email from her friend with the picture. After seeing it they both agreed the candid shot was perfect.

Her reminiscing was cut short by the sound of talking and footsteps entering the classroom. She reluctantly put her phone away, without sending her message.

* * *

"Ok guys lets take a ten minute break," Chloe stated while arranging her music for the next song.

Leaving the classroom Chloe headed down the hallway to refill her water bottle.

An hour into practice and things were going good, their concert was three weeks away and the choir was right where she wanted them. She was even debating about ending practice early, but figured a little extra preparation never hurts.

When she got back she saw a small group, the same one she sees every morning, huddled in the back looking at Sarah's iPad.

Chloe got a weird feeling in her stomach because something was off. Normally she wouldn't think anything of it but they were trying to hide what they were watching, which probably meant it wasn't allowed on school time.

Seeing the time Chloe cleared her throat, "Times up, let's power through and maybe we can leave early."

Most of the students returned to their seat, but a small group of five remained seated in the back.

They weren't paying attention and if they were they would've seen Chloe approaching and heard the laughs coming from the others in the room. Instead they were so engrossed in the iPad that Chloe leaning over them never even registered.

Chloe was shocked to see them looking at a picture of her, more specifically of a picture of her wearing one of Beca's old black Oasis t-shirts. It wasn't incriminating, it was just a simple selfie that she sent to her girlfriend a couple weeks ago. As they minimized the picture, that's when she saw them looking at _her_ Facebook page.

Chloe was stunned. At least her page was on lockdown so they only had access to her basic information and profile and cover photos. All of her college pics and the more romantic and couplely pictures of her and Beca couldn't been seen. She'd been warned by fellow teachers when she first started that students have a tendency to snoop and talk. And it's not that she was ashamed of people seeing any part of her life, quite the opposite actually, she just wanted to make sure that when she was at work that she was seen as just a teacher.

"Look, it says she's in a relationship," Sarah said pointing to the screen.

"Look at her cover photo, is she with a girl?" Came another comment as they all leaned in looking at the same photo that was on Chloe's phone.

Still not seeing Chloe, Sarah looked up at her friends and whispered, "Did any of you know she wasn't single?"

"I did," Chloe coolly answered eyeing everyone in the group and the surprise of hearing her voice was written all over each of her student's faces. Looking at Sarah and then Julie, she politely asked, "Is this why you two wanted to know my first name and university this morning?"

"Yes and no," Sarah quietly replied shifting her eyes around her friends while looking guilty. "We searched your name to see that singing group you said you were a member of. We wanted to see if there were any videos, but then Greg saw your Facebook page and we clicked on it."

Chloe laughed, she'd been a teacher long enough to know they weren't lying, "Did you actually watch any videos or were you just Facebook stalking me?"

"Oh yeah," Greg announced trying to suppress a smile, "we saw the one were that hot blonde threw up everywhere and then another where you guys won nationals."

Chloe chuckled making her way to the front of the group, "Everyone sees the first one."

She could still picture Beca and the rest of the Bella's faces when they saw it their freshman year. To Aubrey it was a horrifying experience but to everyone else it was hysterical.

The questions about the Barden Bellas and acapella came fast and furious after that and Chloe could barely keep up while trying to answer. The whole class was excited to learn what it was like for their teacher to be in a championship singing group.

"Those arrangements were killer, we need to try something like that." Robert piped up from the second row. "Who did them?"

"That would be Beca Mitchell," Chloe smiled saying the name out loud.

She didn't know if it was appropriate to mention that Beca was also her girlfriend. She wasn't hiding anything from anyone, well except for Aubrey but that was a whole other story, but her relationship status had never come up in class before. So, it wasn't like she could call a timeout and run down the hall to ask advice from another teacher when she had a room full of students who would figure it out sooner or later.

Luckily Chloe didn't have to say anything because Robert asked another question, "You still talk to this Beca Mitchell person? Can she do an arrangement for us?"

Chloe shut her mouth for a brief moment before deciding to be vague, "I see her pretty often, so I can ask her."

Looking at her watch, Chloe knew the remainder of practice was pretty much shot, so she let the questioning continue.

Next, it was Julie's turn to chime in and by the looks of it she'd been waiting patiently for her turn, "Who's that girl in your picture?"

"What picture?" Chloe tried to play dumb but it didn't work because some of her students started laughing.

"The one you were staring at on your phone," Julie confidently stated. Lifting up Sarah's iPad, she pointed to the screen, "The same one in this picture."

There was a chorus of "I didn't see it" and "let me see" coming from around the room and before Chloe knew it, Julie had connected the iPad to the projector she'd been using earlier and the picture flashed on the screen behind her.

Chloe slumped in her chair hiding her eyes, she should have turned that thing completely off, so much for trying to be vague, "That's my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Came two male voices from the back of the room.

"Yes."

"You're gay?" Questioned a new voice from somewhere to her right.

"Not exclusively no," Chloe shrugged dropping her hands and looking around at her students, who didn't seem at all fazed by the admission. "I think you love who you love. I just happen to be in love with her and have been for a very long time."

That's when the questions started rolling in and Chloe decided to give honest answers.

"What's her name?" Someone finally asked.

"Beca Mitchell." Chloe couldn't reach Julie's iPad in time to stop what came next. "Please don't search her name."

All Chloe could do was hope that Beca's profile picture was appropriate today. It had been a while since she checked and the last one was Beca flipping the camera off with both hands. Although totally a Beca Mitchell picture it wasn't at all appropriate for a school show and tell.

It didn't take long for Chloe to have her answer because a few seconds later her heart melted, Beca had changed her picture to one of them.

It was at Chloe's family's annual Fourth of July lobster boil and clambake and they were sitting next to each other at an outdoor table. You could just make out a faint grin behind the bottle of beer Beca was drinking from while Chloe made her give a lobster claw a high five.

Before the students got a chance to ask any more questions they heard the sound of the classroom door being kicked open.

"Hey babe, I know I'm early but…" Beca entered the classroom holding a bottle of water in each hand and had a bag of candy hanging from her mouth. Noticing twenty people staring at her, she dropped the bag to the ground. "Totally forgot you had rehearsal, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, we're almost done," Chloe replied waving the younger girl over, shooting a warm thankful smile.

After the initial shock wore off Beca made her way to the group, setting the water down on Chloe's desk as she passed. However, she about lost it when she saw her Facebook profile picture on the giant screen behind Chloe.

"Hi I'm Beca, " the brunette gave a small awkward wave as she stood behind her girlfriend, "but I guess you guys already know that."

One of the guys got up and pushed over his chair motioning for Beca her to sit.

Sitting down, Beca noticed the uneasy look on her girlfriend's face. "Why the hell is my Facebook page open?"

"Beca language," Chloe chided as a smile crept onto Beca's face when her students laughed.

"Geez you're as bad as than my mom." Beca turned to face the students and grinned. "It's nothing they haven't heard before. At least I didn't say shit or damn or…"

"Do not finish that sentence," Chloe slapped a hand over Beca's mouth. How Beca was able to turn an awkward situation into something funny was beyond her.

However, the laughing just egged Beca on and she forcibly removed the redhead's hand from her mouth. Turning to block Chloe's view, Beca mouthed out the "fuck" and got the biggest laugh yet. But it also earned her a not so light slap from Chloe.

"See now I have," Beca started dramatically counting each person in the room, "twenty witnesses. This isn't the first time she's hit me." Faking an injury she rubbed her arm and asked, "Why is that?"

"If you wouldn't act like a seventh grader I wouldn't have to."

"Wait a minute," Robert broke in laughing at Chloe's tone of voice. "You're that girl from the video."

Raising an eyebrow, Beca looked at Chloe uneasily. "Do I want to confirm or deny this?"

"Chill out they saw the finals video on YouTube," Chloe laughed as she took Beca's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh well then hell yes I am."

"So let me get this straight," Sarah asked drawing the attention of the couple, "you two met in college?"

"Yes," they said simultaneously.

"And now she's my _lovely_ girlfriend who hits me."

"You deserved it for being a smart aleck!" Chloe shot back in mock offense.

"You can say _ass_ , we're all adults," Beca shrugged. "I'd call it being entertaining, but whatever."

"How long have you been together?"

Chloe looked over at the brunette who was smiling, it was almost as if Beca was taunting her to answer.

Chloe eventually spoke, "Five months."

"Actually," Beca turned to look at the class, "it's five months, seventeen days…" for added effect she looked down to her watch, "eighteen hours and forty-nine minutes."

"Wow that's precise," Chloe laughed at Beca's antics knowing the younger girl was probably right.

A new voice interrupted, "Why weren't you together in college?"

"We spent so much time together everyone thought we were and that we were hiding it. But in actuality," Chloe said confidently, "we were just friends who..."

"Oh whatever, you're just trying to be politically correct," Beca interjected not letting Chloe finish. "Look here's what really happened, I was hot for her, she was hot for me, but we were to scared to say anything. Then five months ago she got me drunk..."

"I did not get you drunk," the redhead crossed her arms annoyed as she sat up just a little straighter. "It's not my fault you get plastered on two sips of wine."

"Anyways, five months ago," Beca rested her elbows on her knees and sat forward in her chair, fully engaging her new audience, "I finally kissed her and we told each other everything. We've been together ever since."

After that someone asked Beca about their time at university and she didn't hesitate launching into her next story. Currently Beca was talking about Chloe's jiggle juice and how she strutted her stuff all over the aca-initiation party claiming they'd be fast friends. Hearing this Chloe knew it was only a matter of time before more of her old college stories got out. Chloe needed to get the brunette to shut up and quick and had just the trick to silence her girlfriend.

"Hey, you guys want to see Miss Mitchell do the cup song?"

"Not happening Beale." Beca raised an eyebrow in challenge before turning to the students, "Do _not_ call me Miss Mitchell, Beca is totally fine."

"I know, you just don't want to embarrass yourself because you're rusty right?"

Chloe was provoking her, Beca could hear it in the redhead's voice. Chloe had just issued a challenge and Beca never backed down from a challenge no matter how ridiculous it seemed.

Beca was now on a mission to beat the redhead at her own game, "Give me a cup."

Chloe stood and went straight to her desk. Opening the bottom drawer she pulled out a plastic cup. Handing it to over, she then stepped back as Beca sat on the floor. Before starting Beca removed her jacket and threw it behind her without even looking.

Flipping the cup upside down Beca started. It had been a couple of years since the last time she sang this at a house party after Fat Amy and a few others coerced her into teaching them. But the lesson ended in failure due to alcohol.

Looking smugly at Chloe, Beca slammed the cup over one final time. After the clapping died down she asked, "Happy?"

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," Chloe said defeated as she grabbed Beca's hands and helped her stand.

Beca pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriend's cheek before returning to their seats, "I can't let you beat me at my own game."

Chloe knew letting the questions go on any longer was probably unprofessional but with Beca, professionalism went right out the door. That's one thing she loved about the younger girl, how she could gauge a room and know exactly how to act while still being herself one hundred percent of the time. Plus, in a round about way, Beca was helping her connect with her students on a different level.

"Beca, let's see if you really know Miss Beale." It was Sarah, the self appointed ringleader of this interrogation. "What's her favorite song?"

Casting a sideways glance at the redhead, Beca tapped a finger to her lips while thinking how to answer.

"I know what she thinks I'll say," Beca paused racking her brain.

Chloe loved a lot of songs but she had one absolute favorite. There were countless times throughout the years they'd known each other that Beca had found this song paused on her girlfriend's iPod and after listening to it she knew why.

"In My Life by The Beatles," Beca gave with a satisfied tone. "It has to be the simplicity of the lyrics and melody, along with the harmony in the voices."

"How…How did you know that?" Chloe was floored, she'd never said anything to Beca. On top of that Beca knew exactly why she loved it so much.

"Lucky guess," Beca winked brushing her thumb along Chloe's knuckles, signaling they'd talk about it later. "Do you know mine?"

"That's easy, Coldplay's In My Place," Chloe looked over at Beca with a smile, the brunette just nodded smiling back.

Beca had once told Chloe that she thought she'd crossed so many lines falling in love with her best friend and didn't dare admit it to anyone. Their entire year apart Beca was lost and while trying to push her feelings for Chloe away, she fell even harder. Little did she know Chloe had her own dilemma and was struggling with the exact same issues. That's why a few weeks after moving to the city Beca figured it was time to say something. She couldn't risk not knowing if there was even a small chance that they could be together. The time and place of the revelation wasn't perfect, but as they stood in the Chloe's kitchen kissing, tasting of wine and popcorn, Beca knew everything would work out.

"Miss Beale, what's the cutest thing about Beca?"

Chloe sat back thinking, there were a lot of the things cute about her girlfriend, in fact the whole package was cute. But she didn't want to say anything to personal so she picked one of Beca's pet peeves.

"The fact that she gives of this badass persona when I know she's a giant softie," Chloe loved getting the younger girl riled up, it was cute, and by the looks of things she had successfully accomplished this.

"That's so not accurate! I am such a badass, I got tattoos and ear piercings to prove it." With that Beca began rolling up her sleeves showing off the tattoos on her forearm and wrist. "I got more, one on my shoulder and another across the middle of my back. That one hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Beca language," Chloe laughed pulling the brunette back into her seat after she realized Beca was beginning to lift up the back of her shirt. "Sit down, this isn't show and tell."

Beca reluctantly sat wearing an annoyed face.

"See total softie," Chloe casually pointed to Beca. "And if you want more proof, she called my parents dog a cutie pie the first time she saw him."

"It was a puppy and puppies are cute," Beca huffed out crossing her arms.

"Beca he's a full grown English bulldog named Baxter."

Narrowing her eyes, Beca looked at Chloe with skepticism, "You _told_ me he was a puppy."

"That's because you freaked out when you saw him at the top of the staircase."

"He was huge, you could hear him running, it sounded like a German Shepard."

"Beca he weighs forty-five pounds and is to lazy to run," Chloe deadpanned. As she looked around the room she was proud at the laughs her story was receiving and at Beca's adorable annoyance. "I even caught her looking up videos of bulldogs on YouTube."

"That's because I wanted to teach him how to ride a skateboard." Beca fully turned in her chair giving Chloe a shit eating grin. "Even you thought it would be cool, don't deny it!"

"Whatever."

After a few minutes of bickering Beca waved a hand in front of Chloe's face to shut her up, "Next question."

"Where did you go on your first date?"

"That's easy," Beca said smiling confidently. "I took her to a dim sum restaurant, then we talked and watched the sunset from the Metropolitan Museum of Art rooftop bar."

The way the date came about wasn't exactly conventional, so Chloe was glad the brunette skipped over those details. The truth was after Beca kissed her they headed straight for the bedroom, three years of built up sexual tension taking precedence over talking. It wasn't until after that when Beca suggested making things "official" by going on their first date.

"We even got ice cream on the way home. It was an awesome date, she was very sweet." Chloe smiled adoringly at her girlfriend. "Although she did have an epic fail with the chopsticks."

"Jesus Beale, I told that dumpling was slippery," Beca playfully chided while trying to sound annoyed. She'd never admit it but she was extremely nervous that night.

Turning to the brunette with a glimmer of humor Chloe sweetly ask, "Oh is that why you stabbed it?"

"Yep that's my story and I'm sticking to it." Beca just shook her head laughing at the memory.

The next set of questions was about Beca's job and the students thought it was cool Beca worked for a record company. After explaining what she did as community music coordinator, Beca was surprised when Chloe volunteered her choirs help. The students groaned but Chloe said it would be a good opportunity to give back to the community.

Chloe was amused at how Beca was handling the whole situation, she never expected her to sit down and answer all their questions. Beca was at ease, even when deflecting the more personal questions about her or their relationship. Chloe had to admit, Beca was being down right charming and all she wanted to do right now was lean in and kiss her girlfriend.

Another guy raised his hand, "So since you got your tattoos in high school, did you do anything else that got you in trouble?"

"Not really, I was mostly antisocial. I wasn't as awesome as I am now. Your faithful teacher though," Beca smirked, this was payback for the puppy comments. "She's the one who got in big trouble."

Chloe nervously looked around the room, as twenty sets of eyes shifted expectedly to her.

Chloe did the first thing she could think of, she tried to deflect, "I threw a little house party and got grounded no big deal."

"No big _deal_? Your little," Beca used air quotes to emphasize her point, "house party lasted two days and ended with a bath tub on the lawn."

They heard a chorus of "whoa's" from everyone in the room.

Then Beca turned to the girl sitting next to her and stage whispered so everyone could hear, "And her grounded, lasted her _entire_ senior year of high school."

"I needed to focus on getting into college so it wasn't a bad thing," Chloe tried desperately to play off the situation.

Beca and the class were laughing uncontrollably now and Chloe needed to shift the attention before more details came out. Chloe swears her mom loves telling that story and she's pretty sure Beca hears it every time they meet.

"Why don't you," Chloe pointed to Julie who quickly quieted down, "ask _Miss Mitchell_ how her evening in jail was?"

The brunette groaned sobering up at the memory, "Hey, I was just sticking up for my friends."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Chloe's mischief and humor filled eyes whipped to Beca. "Because back then you called it, and I quote, seeking revenge for the injustice of aca-nerds everywhere."

"What did she do?"

Beca slumped in her chair resigning to the fact that Chloe had won whatever game she was playing, "I punched a guy and then broke a window."

"She still has the scars on her knuckles," Chloe proudly said as Beca waved her hand in the air.

"Trust me," Beca made eye contact with just about every kid in the room, "don't go to jail, it's not as cool as Orange is the New Black makes it seem. Jail's dirty and that's the last thing I'll say about it." Sitting back up, she reached for Chloe's hand, linking their fingers she asked, "How much time do we have left?"

Chloe glanced at the clock, "About ten minutes."

"Ok, what other deep dark secrets do you want to know about me?" Pointing to a girl in the back Beca pleaded, "Let's keep it fun, Miss Beale's already ruined my reputation enough today."

Listening to Beca talk Chloe really appreciated how much Beca had grown from the closed off antisocial girl she met at the activities fair. There were still hints of awkwardness, but what really came through was the confidence. It took Chloe months to break down Beca's barriers and once she did she saw the sweet, caring and confident side on a daily basis. Even back then and more so now Chloe found that side to Beca, for lack of better words, fucking sexy.

"I like you, you're funny," came a new voice neither had heard before.

"Well in that case want to hear a joke?" Beca asked looking around the class.

"Sure."

Beca didn't dare look at her girlfriend, "What word starts with F and ends in U C K?"

Even though Beca delivered the joke in a highly inappropriate way, Chloe knew it was innocent, but she couldn't risk what answers it would receive. So instead she decided to put an end to Beca's fun and games.

Looking at the clock, Chloe chimed in before the punch line, "Guys as entertaining as Miss Mitchell thinks she is, time's up."

"Damn Beale way to cut me off..." Giving a smug look Beca was determined to finish the joke, "I was just going to say fire truck."

At this the whole class started laughing as they gathered their things to leave. Although Beca wasn't done yet, she wanted to push Chloe's no cursing rule just that little bit further.

"And you thought I was going to say fu…" A hand stopped the words coming from Beca's mouth.

Chloe sighed in disbelief shaking her head, "See seventh grader."

Still keeping a hand firmly over the brunette's mouth, Chloe grabbed Beca's shirt collar standing her up.

"Beca say goodbye to the _adults_ in the room," Chloe emphasized the word while grabbing Beca's hand and frantically waving it while Beca just mumbled incoherent words. As her students started leaving Chloe finished with a smirk, "Adults say goodbye to the _child_ in the room."

This got the desired amount of chuckles along with a few "Bye Beca" and "Bye Miss Beale's girlfriend."

Sarah and Julie were the last ones to leave and before stepping out the door they looked back whispering, "They're cute, I ship it."

As soon as the door clicked closed Chloe's lips were on Beca's. Beca stumbled backwards and reached out grabbing Chloe hips for support. Knowing they were still in school Beca didn't let the kiss get out of control, so she reluctantly pulled back and locked eyes with her girlfriend.

"I've been wanting to do that..." Chloe looked up trying to pinpoint the exact time she wanted to kiss the brunette. There were too many instances so she went with the next best thing, "Since you walked in the door."

"Well I'm glad I have that affect on you," Beca said pulling away and hopping up on the edge of Chloe's desk. "Sorry I barged in, I thought you were just working late."

"No worries."

"I was caught off guard but," Beca lightly laughed, "you had the whole deer caught in the headlights look going on."

"I don't know what happened," Chloe exasperatedly sighed throwing her hands up in surrender. "One minute we were singing and the next they had our Facebook pages open asking me all these questions."

"Hey it's ok," Beca could see the worry on her girlfriends face. Grabbing a hand Beca rubbed soothing patterns on Chloe's palm. "They didn't ask anything I didn't want to answer, the elementary school kids I work with ask way more personal questions."

"You're right," Chloe grinned grabbing the brunette's other hand linking their fingers.

"Plus, I didn't mind," Beca gave a reassuring smile and wink.

Swinging their hands back and forth Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks for saving the day, I love you for it."

"That's why I'm an awesome girlfriend." Beca pulled Chloe in closer, "I love you so I'd do anything to save the day."

Chloe stepped in between Beca's legs, wrapping her arms around the younger girls neck she gave a quick kiss, "I still can't believe you started taking your shirt off to show them your tattoos."

"I wasn't taking it off, just lifting it up so they could see my back," Beca defended. "I had to recoup my badass points after the devastating blow delivered with the dog story."

"You didn't have many left after they saw your profile picture," Chloe whispered closing the gap to kiss her girlfriend a little more thoroughly.

After a few minutes of making out, Beca pulled back sporting a wicked grin, "So I guess you _don't_ like my tattoos then?"

Biting her lip Chloe desperately tried to hold back her laughter, "Oh I most definitely _do_ , they're…cute." 

Beca raised and eyebrow intending to play along. Placing her hand gently on Chloe's face she lightly forced the girl to look her, "That's not what you said the other night when you thought I was asleep and were tracing them."

Trailing her fingers down the redhead's neck, over her shoulder and down to the middle of her back, Beca mimicked the tracing patterns with a featherlight touch.

Leaning in Beca kissed along Chloe's jaw ending just below her ear where she whispered, "I think your exact quote was," Chloe visibly shuddered as Beca gently glided her fingers along the exact location of her tattoo along Chloe's back, " _these are so fucking hot_."

If she wasn't already leaning against the brunette, Chloe would've had to sit down. Beca was the master when it came to making her weak at the knees with a single touch.

"How about that dinner now?" Beca asked casually like she hadn't been trying to seduce her girlfriend.

"How about you take me back to your place and let me see those tattoos?" Chloe asked stepping out of the brunette's reach and began gathering her things to leave.

Hopping from the desk, Beca snagged her bag of candy and made her way towards the classroom door before speaking. "Nope, you promised me Indian food, now lets go get that Tandoori chicken!"

Chloe laughed as she shut the lights off, Beca Mitchell was such a tease sometimes.

As they walked towards the exit Beca trailed her hand along the lockers, making sure to hit every lock so that it echoed down the hall.

"I had fun today, minus the whole Spanish Inquisition," Beca shoved her hands into her jacket pocket before turning to look at Chloe. "I should come hang out more often."

"You should, they liked you." Chloe looped her arm through Beca's, pulling her closer, "They did have a request though."

"What's that?" Beca racked her brain, trying to remember if she agreed to something she shouldn't have.

Chloe giggled at the puzzled look on Beca's face, "They want you to make a mix for them to sing."

"Sure why not."

Chloe beamed, leaning over and planted a sloppy kiss on the brunette's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Things will get rolling next chapter with a trip to the hospital for Beca and her reaction to pain killers.
> 
> Until next time....


	3. Hospital Trip #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hospital Trip #1 or Beca Mitchell's Reaction to Pain Killers
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Era: The summer between the first and second snowstorm of No Electricity (pre-engagement)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or its characters, because if I did the whole movie would be about Beca and Chloe. Everything else is mine, including all the mistakes!

The doorbell rang at ten o'clock Saturday morning and Chloe reluctantly got up from the kitchen table where she was drinking her morning coffee and reading her book. She wasn't expecting anybody and Beca wasn't even awake yet, so she had no clue who it could be.

Opening the door, Chloe was greeted by two deliverymen and one huge box.

"Hi, can I help you?" Chloe politely asked looking at both men.

"We have a delivery for," the guy standing at the top of the stairs looked down to his clipboard, "Rebeca Mitchell."

Chloe doesn't remember Beca mentioning ordering anything, so this was new. Beca usually didn't order anything that required a box that big, she was more of an electronics person and those boxes were usually small. However, the box at the bottom of the stairs definitely wasn't anything electronic.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we ordered anything."

The guy flipped through his papers, "We're early but it says this address."

He handed the clipboard and pen over for Chloe to verify. The paper didn't say where it was from or what was inside, it just had the delivery company's name and their address in Beca's messy handwriting.

Signing the paper, Chloe then stepped aside, letting the deliverymen in.

After the guys left, Chloe wandered back to the kitchen, picking up her coffee she returned to the living room and stopped in front of the box. The box was big and when she tried to move it with her foot it wouldn't budge. Wherever the box's final destination was going to be, it was going it would take both of them to movie it there.

_What the hell did she buy_ , Chloe thought sipping her coffee. There weren't any identifying marks, it was a plain box, and that made her excitement to open it ten times greater.

The redhead knew she shouldn't open it, but the temptation was there, it was always there, but she resisted because that would be snooping. Although her girlfriend never got upset, Beca had caught her numerous times looking for presents she shouldn't be looking for. The brunette would always just shake her head while mumbling how Chloe was, "Frustratingly cute."

Sitting down on the couch, Chloe flipped the TV on. She'd just have to wait it out until Beca woke up before opening it.

Whatever it was Chloe hoped that tools weren't needed because Beca and tools didn't get along, no matter how hard she tried. On the other hand, if that was the case, Chloe knew she'd be in for an interesting afternoon.

Chloe didn't have to wait long, because thirty minutes later an exited brunette came bouncing down the stairs like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes," Beca exclaimed jumping the last three steps then making her way over to the box, "it's arrived."

"What's arrived?" Chloe snickered as she set her coffee cup down, startling the brunette.

Turning around to face her girlfriend, Beca pointed to the box looking offended, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Good morning to you too." Chloe shot back in a playful tone.

Beca dropped the annoyed façade instantly and smiled. Walking over to the couch she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Beca what's in the box?" Chloe laughed as her eyes followed the brunette as she headed for the kitchen.

Emerging a minute later, Beca flashed a pair of scissors as she dropped down next to the box.

"My…" stabbing the box, Beca sliced down the middle and opened the top, "well our new grill."

"Where the hell did you get a grill?" The redhead raised an amused eyebrow. "Better yet why did you buy one?"

Beca gave Chloe a look equivalent to an are you stupid face before plainly stating, "The Home Depot and because I want one."

"Oh my god," Chloe sat back against the couch not knowing what to say.

For some reason The Home Depot fascinated Beca and Chloe couldn't figure out why because Beca was practically useless when it came to fixing things. They'd been there together one time and that was one time too many as far as Chloe was concerned. Between the chainsaws and the nail guns any customer watching Beca would have thought Beca's birthday had come early. It took all of Chloe's willpower and a few screwdrivers and hammers to drag her girlfriend from the store.

"Have you been watching cooking shows again?" Chloe looked over at Beca who was browsing the instruction booklet grinning.

"Yes," Beca flipped a few pages. "If we get good enough we can enter competitions."

Turning the TV off, the older girl raised a challenging eyebrow, "That's the last time you watch Iron Chef."

"Do you know what you can cook on a grill?"

"I'm vaguely aware." Chloe deadpanned.

Beca flipped a few more pages not bothering to make eye contact as she formulated a list in her head, "Steaks, ribs, chicken, shrimp, fish, vegetables. The list is endless…I even saw someone make a quesadilla!"

"Well ok then," Chloe had to admit the grill was a good idea and a great addition to their small backyard patio.

Standing, Chloe made her way to the box and started pulling out parts.

Beca quickly smacked her hand away, "Nope, I'll put it together."

"But you aren't miss fix it," Chloe eyed Beca skeptically while smirking. "You like tools but they don't like you. Remember what happened with the hammer?"

"Hey, that hole was small and fixable."

"I never knew a hammer could get stuck in drywall like that."

"You're not funny..." Gesturing to a silently laughing Chloe, Beca asked for help moving the box through the house and outside.

For a June morning, the weather was nice and Chloe thought it would be the perfect opportunity to work on her tan. "I'll be right back I'm going to change and grab my book."

Beca didn't say anything, she just waved the redhead off as she spread out a bag of small screws on the table.

* * *

Two hours later…

Placing her book down on her stomach, Chloe looked over at her girlfriend. Beca was wearing this annoyed and aggravated face that Chloe thought was extremely adorable despite the amount of cursing coming from her mouth. The grill was nowhere close to being done but Beca was making progress.

Chloe adjusted the lounge chair and turned to lay on her stomach. Dropping her sunglasses down her nose she giggled at Beca's frustration, "You sure you don't need any help baby?"

"No, I'm good. You're just distracting me."

The redhead had caught Beca staring many times that morning, it's the whole reason she wore the dark aviators and her new bathing suit and was sitting directly in Beca's line of sight. Plus, there was no way she could see all of the brunette's antics sitting in the far corner, even if the sun was better over there.

"How so?" Chloe innocently asked. "I'm just reading my book."

"Please," pausing Beca made a point to trail her eyes up and down the redhead's body, "you purposely wore that yellow bikini and sat right there."

"Why do you see something you like?"

Beca stopped what she was doing and gave a knowing look.

"So that's why you're taking so long?" Chloe giggled.

"It's not my fault you were blessed with a banging body," Beca mumbled returning to her work.

Twenty minutes later Beca was crouching down holding onto a side panel and desperately trying not to pay attention to what her girlfriend was doing. Chloe was currently sitting up, lifting her hair off her shoulders and twisting it into a bun.

Beca was staring again and Chloe thought now was the perfect time to mess with her girlfriend.

Lowering her sunglasses, Chloe gave a seductive wink as her finger toyed with the string around her neck, "Tan lines are such a bitch."

The agonizing slow movements Chloe was doing sent Beca off balance and her first reaction was to reach out to the concrete in front of her. The quick movement stopped her from face planting but it didn't stop the sharp edge of the panel she'd been working on from carving a line in her skin right below her elbow.

The blood registered before the pain as Beca grabbed her arm. "Fuck!"

Chloe knew that tone, it wasn't the normal frustrated tone, it was the one that meant something bad happened.

"Oh my god," scrambling to tie her bathing suit Chloe then jumped up and ran into the house to grab a towel. In not time she was back, "Give me your arm Beca."

Wrapping the towel tightly around the cut, Chloe saw Beca was as white as a ghost and she felt awful this was all her fault. Standing Beca up Chloe helped her girlfriend to a nearby chair.

Kneeling in front of the younger girl, Chloe took Beca's uninjured hand and looked into her eyes, "It's ok. You're fine, everything's fine."

Beca felt sick, "I gonna throw up."

"Just keep breathing."

After a few minutes Chloe tentatively stretched out Beca's arm and untied the towel. The cut wasn't bleeding that bad anymore but it probably needed stitches.

Wrapping the cut back up, Chloe had to break the news to her unusually quiet girlfriend, "Good news and bad news."

"What?" Beca asked terrified, refusing to look at her arm or Chloe.

Beca hated blood, even small paper cuts, and she was surprised she hadn't passed out after seeing the amount of blood on her shirt. Hearing the slight waver of her girlfriend's voice she knew this wasn't going to be a simple fix.

"Good news is it's not deep..." Pausing Chloe chose her next words carefully before speaking in a calming manner, "Bad news is I think you need stitches."

Judging by the look on Beca's face, Chloe knew Beca was trying to process that information.

Tightening her grip on the chair Beca's knuckles went white, "Can your mom do it?"

"I'm sure she would but they live two hours away." Brushing a strand of hair out of the brunette's face, Chloe continued, "But I'll get her to take them out."

"Ok."

"Beca I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have messed with you like that."

Beca tried her best to smile but it turned out more of a grimace, "I told you, you were distracting me."

Chloe stood and they made their way into the house. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs she sat her girlfriend on the bottom step. "Wait right here, I'll be right back."

"Really? Where am I going to go?" Beca annoyingly bit out but immediately regretted it seeing the guilty look on the Chloe's face. "I didn't mean it that way, I'm just in a lot of pain."

Chloe slumped her shoulders, "I deserved it, this is all my fault anyway."

"Not entirely," with her good arm Beca grabbed Chloe's leg, stopping the redhead's motion, "I should've paid better attention but you're just so _hot_."

Despite the situation Chloe thought the attempt at a joke was cute.

Leaning down, Chloe placed a quick kiss on Beca's cheek, "Let me go put something appropriate on to wear to the hospital."

As Chloe started printing up the stairs she heard, "Oh I'm sure they've seen less."

* * *

Three hours and four stitches later the two returned home. The shots of local anesthetic the doctors had used to numb Beca's arm so they could clean the cut and then stitch it up followed by the dose of pain medication Beca took right before being discharged had gone straight to her girlfriend's head. So, to say Beca was loopy was an understatement. Chloe had no idea what she'd gotten herself into, it was like taking care of drunk Beca, but way funnier. 

"Baby, you need to lay down," Chloe said pulling the sheets back in their bed. "The doctor said you should rest after taking the stronger pain meds."

Pulling her head through a t-shirt, Beca grinned, "I like pain meds."

"I'm sure you do," Chloe giggled. "Who would've known badass Beca Mitchell has a low tolerance for pain."

"Hey," climbing into bed Beca fell face first onto her pillow, "I can handle pain until it hurts," she mumbled then flipped over.

Tucking the brunette in, Chloe kissed her girlfriend's forehead as eyes fluttered shut, then bent down and picked up Beca's discarded shoes and clothes. Taking the bloody t-shirt downstairs she decided to see if it was salvageable and left it soaking in the laundry room.

Sighing Chloe sat down at the kitchen table, now was a good a time as any to send her mom an update. The text reply came quick and her mom said she'd be happy to take Beca's stitches out next weekend and she'd even give her a sticker and a lollypop. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at that.

Heading back upstairs Chloe hoped Beca was still asleep that way she could slip out and pick up the antibiotics from the drug store. Poking her head around the door she saw her girlfriend in bed staring at the wall with her arms crossed.

Gently sitting down on the bed Chloe looked at Beca, "What's the matter?"

"Can I come out of timeout now?" Beca pleaded like a little kid in trouble. "I won't fight with the grill anymore, he already won round one."

All Chloe could do was laugh, those pain meds must have fully kicked in. She could see Beca fighting to stay awake.

"You're not in timeout."

"Yes I am." Beca turned on her side wincing at the pain. "There's nothing fun, no TV, no laptop. It's just me watching the wall. That's timeout."

"Do you want to come downstairs then?" The older girl asked in an amused tone.

"No, this bed's way to comfy."

"Ok." Chloe giggled. Getting up she retrieved a pair of shoes from the closet.

Through tired eyes Beca watched Chloe slip on her shoes, "You're really beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself Mitchell," the redhead leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"Did you eat Lucky Charms for breakfast?" Chloe shook her head eyeing the brunette suspiciously. She could see the concentration on Beca's face as she racked her brain for whatever she was going to say next. "Because you look magically delicious."

Beca attempted a wink but failed as both eyes slid shut and sent Chloe into a fit of giggles.

Tired eyes cracked open again, "You look cold."

"Beca I'm not cold."

Totally disregarding what she heard Beca continued, "Lay down you can use my body as your blanket?"

"What? No!"

This cheesy pickup line game started back at Barden, even back then Chloe was beyond amused at the brunette's level of dorkiness. The first time it happened a plastered Beca was being helped home by a slightly less inebriated Chloe who thought the younger girl was just spouting drunken babbles. What she realizes now was that Beca wasn't playing games back then, she had meant every word, the humor was just a way of deflecting her true feelings.

"Your lips look lonely…" At this Beca started inching closer to Chloe. "Would they like to meet mine?"

Chloe loved this side of Beca, she was more carefree than normal, and you could usually get her to do or say anything. Unfortunately though she never knew exactly what would come out of her girlfriend's mouth next.

Brushing her fingers over the younger girls knuckles, Chloe decided to play along, "Baby what are you doing?"

"Trying to get into your pants," Beca ran an index finger along the redhead's knee in a slow pattern. "Is it working?"

"No," Chloe plainly stated smacking the finger away.

Wearing a look of determination Beca sat up and moved closer, "You're kinda, sorta, basically, pretty much always on my mind."

This was one of the first lines Beca ever used and Chloe remembers it well. She'd been fishing a drunk brunette's dorm keys out of her jacket pocket when she heard it. She remembers looking up and seeing this dreamy expression on Beca's face, similar to the one she was wearing now.

"I've heard that before, get some new material."

"Baby I might not be Sriracha sauce, but let me spice up your life."

"Are you a Spice Girl now?"

"Nope," tapping a finger to her lips Beca smirked, "but you're ginger spice!"

Throwing her hands up the redhead giggled, "Ok, I walked into that one."

"Did you read Dr. Seuss books as a kid?" Beca interjected. Suggestively looking up and down her girlfriend's body Beca let out a whistle. "Because you're green eggs with a side of damn!"

Chloe was desperately trying to suppress her giggles, she liked that one.

"Ok, that was creative." Toying with the brunette, Chloe started leaning in then stopped a few inches from Beca's lips.

Grinning Beca figured she was winning, "Your eyes are blue like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea."

Tilting her head slightly the redhead whispered teasingly, "You're getting better."

"Can I borrow a kiss?" Beca ran a finger along Chloe's bottom lip. "I promise to give it back?"

Locking eyes with the younger girl, Chloe nodded inching closer at an agonizing slow pace. Closing the gap Chloe placed a quick peck on her girlfriend's lips before jumping off the bed. All Chloe heard was a defeated sigh, she could only imagine what was going through Beca's head.

Using a flirty tone Beca broke the silence, "Hey sexy, going somewhere?"

Nodding, Chloe bent to tie her shoes, "To the drug store to pick up your antibiotics."

"And more pain pills?" A hopeful grin spread across Beca's face.

"No the doctor said Tylenol would work after the other stuff wares off." Leaning over Chloe placed another kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Do you need anything while I'm gone?"

Yawning the brunette flipped onto her back, "A TV."

"Why do you need a TV?"

"Because we need one in our bedroom," Beca gestured to the wall waving a hand around. "And that nurse that was in here a little bit ago won't let me go downstairs, so I have nothing to do."

"You have a nurse?" Chloe teased playing along. "She sounds mean."

"She's awful," burrowing back into the pillows Beca closed her eyes, "but I got a new one, my really pretty girlfriend who's very caring and I love a whole bunch."

"Well she's not buying you a TV today either."

"I tried," flashing a defeated face the younger girl continued. "It's ok though, we have to much sex in here anyway. There's usually no time to watch TV."

That wasn't entirely true, they had both decided a TV wasn't needed, but Chloe laughed anyway. Honestly Chloe liked not having one, it gave them more opportunities to talk before falling asleep.

Chloe laid down on the bed pulling Beca closer, "Take a nap and when you wake up I'll be back."

After a few minutes of silence Chloe thought Beca had fallen asleep. Slowly moving off the bed she started for the door.

"Chlo can I have a PS4?" Came the half asleep question.

"Why do you want that?" The redhead smirked, it was like listening to a child talking to Santa at Christmas. And she couldn't wait to hear why.

"I want to play Grand Theft Auto and get in touch with my gangsta self," Beca flashed a peace sign.

"You are such a dork." Chloe repeated her girlfriends hand gesture, "A peace sign, really?"

Cracking an eye open, Beca observed Chloe who was lightly laughing, "You just wish you were as cool as me Beale."

"That doesn't change the fact that you don't need a PS4."

Sitting up in bed Beca pleaded, "But I need something to do."

Chloe gently pushed Beca down into the pillows again, "What you _need_ to do is sleep off the pain killers, they've made you delusional."

"I'm fully lusional even if there are two of you right now." Rubbing her eyes the brunette tried to fight the overwhelming tiredness she felt. And truthfully seeing two Chloe's was confusing her, because she didn't know which one she was talking to. "The doctor said I can't work Monday and Tuesday, what am I gonna do."

"Beca it's summer, I'm off from work for the next three months." Chloe gave an exasperated sigh, "You're not going to be alone."

"We can play together then." Beca sat up excitedly then got out of bed. "Let's go to Best Buy."

"Beca Mitchell," Chloe demanded and the brunette stopped in her tracks. "We are _not_ going to Best Buy. You've got five seconds to get back in bed."

"You can't get anywhere in five seconds," turning around Beca quickly made her way to the bed wearing a dejected look, "you're already setting me up for failure." Throwing the comforter back she climbed back in bed.

Giggling, Chloe shook her head. Her girlfriend was being really adorable but also really frustrating as she fought the tiredness. Her mom had warned her but had also said once Beca slept a few hours, all the side effects of the medication that caused all these crazy antics would wear off.

"You suck," Beca flopped down onto the mattress disappointed, "I really wanted that PS4."

"Just like you really wanted that grill."

"Hey," Beca pointed a finger without lifting her head, "that grill is awesome."

Chloe scooted closer running her fingers through brunette hair, "You're right it is. Please try to sleep baby."

Flipping on her stomach Beca nuzzled into the redhead's side. Yawning she replied, "Ok."

After a few minutes of gently massaging Beca's scalp Chloe trailed her fingers down the brunette's back. The soothing circles eventually caused Beca to pass out. Planting a kiss on Beca's cheek Chloe got out of bed and pulled the comforter over her back.

Before slipping out the bedroom door Chloe wrote a quick note and left it within reach of Beca's cell phone.

* * *

A few hours later Chloe was sitting on the couch mindlessly flipping through TV channels when Beca made an appearance downstairs.

"Hey baby how do you feel?" Chloe asked muting the volume.

"A little sore," Beca flashed her arm where she'd just placed a fresh dressing over the cut. "Other than that ok."

Beca made her way over to the couch and laid down with her head in Chloe's lap. It was a little after ten when she woke up and she was surprised Chloe wasn't in bed beside her. It was worrying, she knew Chloe felt bad, but it was just an accident that probably would've happened even if she wasn't ogling at her girlfriend.

Grabbing, Chloe's hand Beca forced her to look down, "Please don't be upset it was just a little mishap. I'm not mad."

"Yeah but you got hurt," Beca could see the anguish in the redhead's eyes at that statement. The tears were right there, about to spill over as Chloe quickly wiped them away.

"This gives me a reason to get a new tattoo," Chloe let out a tiny chuckle at that. Sitting up Beca ran her thumbs along her girlfriend's cheeks and gave them a quick kiss. "There's that smile and laugh I love."

Picking up the brunette's injured arm Chloe traced her fingers along the bandage, "What are you thinking about getting."

Smirking the brunette deadpanned, "Property of Chloe Beale."

Laughing, Chloe lightly shoved her girlfriend. "Should I be offended?"

"I mean the other night," the younger girl swept her hand suggestively down her body, "you _claimed_ it was yours."

"Oh it is." Chloe kissed her girlfriends whispering, "It most definitely is."

"Actually I found a list on my phone before I came downstairs." Pulling the device from her pocket Beca handed it over. "I guess this is what happens on pain medication."

Skimming through the list Chloe laughed, it was absolutely ridiculous. Her favorites had to be, the word _oops_ with an arrow and an angry Mr. Potato head. At the very bottom of the list was Property of Chloe Beale, it was sweet but she couldn't let that happen.

"Beca you can't get this," Chloe stated handing back the phone.

"Just thought I'd offer." Beca shrugged nonchalantly. "Nahh I think the scar will be badass enough."

Flipping her eyes to the brunette's, Chloe smiled mischievously, "That's because you realized you have a low tolerance for pain."

"Not true," Beca tried to sound offended as she pointed to her tattoos. "You trying to crush my rep?"

"You already crushed it with the text messages you sent while I was gone." Picking up her phone Chloe laughed as she scrolled through it to the top. "My personal favorite is bit of our conversation."

Taking the phone Beca cringed at her new name in the phone.

Clumsy Brunette [5:58PM]: Can I ask you a question?

Chloe [5:58PM]: Sure…

Clumsy Brunette [6:00PM]: If Barbie's sooooooo popular, why do you have to buy her friends.

Chloe [6:02PM]: Where did this come from? lol

Chloe [6:03PM]: I guess because she's lonely.

Clumsy Brunette [6:03PM]: Well she does have trouble keeping a job.

Chloe [6:04PM]: Maybe it's because she's a stuck up biatch and no one will hang out with her unless they get paid?

Clumsy Brunette [6:05PM]: No!

Clumsy Brunette [6:05PM]: I secretly think it because she's a high class hooker and her "friends" are all the tricks she runs.

Chloe [6:06PM]: You may be onto something babe...

Clumsy Brunette [6:10PM]: I mean have you seen the size of her dream house. You don't live that swank lifestyle if you're a yoga instructor.

Chloe [6:14PM]: You're drifting in and out of consciousness, maybe you should take another nap. I'll be home in an hour.

Clumsy Brunette [6:22PM]: Can I ask you another question and I want your honest opinion.

Chloe [6:24PM]: You really should be sleeping, but go ahead.

Clumsy Brunette [6:25PM]: Was Humpty Dumpty pushed?

Chloe [6:26PM]: I personally think it was a conspiracy by all the kings' horses and all the kings' men.

Clumsy Brunette [6:28PM]: The half assed putting Humpty together again :(

Chloe [6:29PM]: It's a travesty!

"Oh man I shouldn't be allowed to have pain medication." Shaking her head Beca locked Chloe's phone and handed it back. "Thank god you brought me home, imagine what would've happened if you took me in public."

Chloe threw her head back laughing, "The cab ride home was priceless and that was before they really kicked in. I don't know how I kept it together."

Beca groaned, "Please enlighten me."

"You did one of your lame jokes you tell the elementary school kids." Chloe's laughter was uncontrollable and it took a few minutes before she calmed down enough to speak, "You asked, what did one ocean say to the other ocean? When he didn't answer you frantically waved a hand next to his face and said, nothing they just waved."

"Oh my god, kill me now," collapsing on the couch the brunette buried her face in the cushions.

"That's not even the best part..." Pulling on Beca's arm, Chloe tugged her back into the sitting position.

"I don't want to hear anymore."

"When he didn't laugh you got super frustrated and totally did this cute pouty face..." Chloe scrunched up her nose and narrowed her eyes. Then adjusting her posture she pointed a finger in Beca's face. "Then you not so nicely said, hey buddy there's three kinds of people, those who laugh and those who don't."

With a hand over her eyes Beca slouched into the cushions, thankful that she couldn't remember any of this, "But that's only two."

"He said that exact same thing. Want to know how you replied?" Chloe dragged Beca's hand away from her face so she could see her eyes.

"No."

The humor in Chloe's voice was undeniable, she had loved every minute of all these antics. Beca's pretty sure that if Chloe could've recorded everything she would have and then sent it to all their friends.

"This is a direct quote, yeah well I lost count. Then you silently stared out the window the rest of the way home," Chloe didn't have time to laugh because I pillow came flying at her face.

Shifting to the opposite side of the couch and away from her stupidly grinning girlfriend, Beca crossed her arms grumbling out, "I'm glad I was the highlight of your day."

"You were adorable," there was no way Chloe was letting her girlfriend get away that easy. Crawling towards Beca, she reached up and pinched the younger girl's check before snuggling into her side. "The whole afternoon you were to cute for words. Even when you hit on me."

"Jesus, please tell me that wasn't in public," that reply had a shocked tone to it. Beca could have sworn that phase in her life was over considering she finally got the girl she always wanted.

"No that was in our bedroom." Turning Beca's face to hers Chloe placed loving kisses along the brunette's jaw and neck. "You want to know something else?"

Letting out a shaky breath Beca felt her girlfriend smile against her skin. "What?"

"I think you're magically delicious too."

The rest of the stories from the night then came out and Beca eventually laughed at all of them. She remembered bits and pieces of everything, but the request for the PS4 was the most absurd. She honestly didn't know where that came from.

Beca leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder, "Thank you for watching out for me."

"Anytime, I'm just glad you're ok..." After kissing the top of Beca's head Chloe stood pulling her girlfriend along with her.

"Don't wear that bikini again and I'll be ok."

Lacing their fingers together Chloe leaned in and whispered, "Does that mean you didn't _like_ it?"

"I _never_ said that," pulling back Beca smirked. "All I'm saying is while I'm around sharp objects don't parade it in front of me."

"Deal.Come on," tugging on the brunettes hand, Chloe pulled her into the kitchen, "I got you something special to eat before you take your antibiotics."

Sitting down at table Beca watched Chloe move to the microwave, "So tell me Beale, did you purposely sit in front of me today?"

"Guilty," pressing a few buttons the older girl reheated the contents in the microwave, "I can't help it, I wanted to watch you attempt to be handy. You're fucking sexy when you act like you know how to use tools and be all domestic."

"Yeah well sometimes I forget how much of a sneaky hot body you have."

"That's cute Mitchell," the timer went off and Chloe turned around pulling the food out.

"I try."

Plopping a plate down in front of her girlfriend, Chloe smiled. "I hope I got your favorites."

"You got me Taco Bell," Beca said looking at the plate wearing an excited expression. "Dude, you're seriously the best girlfriend _ever_!"

Chloe shrugged and repeated the younger girl's words, "I try."

"Thank you," Beca leaned over kissing Chloe soundly on the lips. "Next time don't bother reheating it, I'll eat it cold."

"Noted," picking up a chip Chloe dipped it in the sauce she removed from the refrigerator.

"I seriously love you," Beca said in between bites, "and that's totally not a pickup line…unless it's working."

"I seriously love you too," Chloe shot back in a playful tone. With a wink she added, "And it always works."

Standing Chloe made her way to her purse and pulled out a prescription bag from the nearby pharmacy.

"Now, before I forget take your pills," ripping the bag open, Chloe set the bottle down in front of her girlfriend. "You can't have any Tylenol until later tonight."

"Yes Nurse Beale." Flipping the cap off the top of the bottle, Beca took two pills out and tossed them in her mouth. After taking a swig of her soda she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. "Happy?"

"Did you want a gold star for your achievement in swallowing your medication?"

Extending her neck Beca brushed her hair off of her cheek, "I was actually going for a kiss but…"

"But what?" Delivering a quick peck, Chloe sat down and took a taco off Beca's plate.

"I was going to ask how many stars I need in order to see you in that bikini again, but since you stole my taco," sliding the plate in between them Beca set her elbows on the table. Wincing at the pain she dropped the injured arm to her lap as she watched her girlfriend carefully, "That should be my compensation _right_ now."

Running a finger flirtatiously along her shirt collar Chloe stopped right at the v-neck, "Charming."

"It'd be real quick," Beca's eyes followed the motion of the redhead's hand again. "I'll take it off you right after."

"But you have a bad arm right now," Chloe teasingly replied.

"But I have one good one." Beca frantically waved the uninjured arm around.

"Yes and I'm not concerned about that one," pausing Chloe smirked at the confusion on her girlfriend's face. Beca's brows were furrowed as she urgently tried to understand the underlying meaning. So she helped out a little bit, "That's _not_ the one you use on me in bed."

Once realization hit, Beca gave a perverted smile, "You don't play fair Beale."

"Actually," Chloe rested her arms on the table so that it accentuated her cleavage. It was a dirty move, she knew that, but Beca opened that door. "It's entirely fair, I wouldn't want you to start something you couldn't finish."

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat, she didn't expect the conversation to take this type of turn. This wasn't the first nor would it be the last time Chloe Beale left her speechless.

"You know," shaking the sexual tension induced haziness from her brain Beca picked up her half eaten taco and took another bite. She needed to change the subject, she knew the redhead could play this game all night if she let her. "I should have paid the fifty bucks to have the grill put together when they offered."

"Wait, what? They could have put it together for you?" Chloe questioned incredulously.

Beca flinched at the tone, she'd never live this one down, "Yep."

Chloe groaned beating her head lightly against the table, "What am I going to do with you Beca Mitchell?"

"Well a kiss would be a good start," even Beca cringed at that lame joke.

Sitting up, Chloe pointed a finger at Beca as she giggled, "You're lucky I love you and can tolerate your extreme levels of cuteness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Further on in this series there is another Beca Mitchell on pain killers. 
> 
> Up next we find out Chloe never went to prom, but has to be a chaperone at the upcoming one at her school. And well Beca has a special way to ask her fiance to be her date.
> 
> Until next time....


	4. Cute Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chloe's Date or how Beca Mitchell Ended Up Chaperoning Prom.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Era: After No Electricity (post-engagement)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or its characters, because if I did I'd be rich and famous. Everything else is mine, including all the mistakes!

It was Wednesday afternoon as Beca and Chloe exited the subway hand in hand walking towards a large brick building a block away. The building housed the youth center where the record company Beca worked for held their after school program she was in charge of. Chloe always loved Wednesday's, Beca usually skipped lunch and left her office early in order to meet her fiancé so they could head to the after school program together.

"I know the spring music production is over and we're doing time filling activities today, but what are you thinking about doing next?" Chloe asked swinging their hands as they walked along the side walk.

"I want the kids to write and record their own music but," contemplating what was discussed in the meeting that morning Beca thought the idea had potential, "Sony wants a talent show type thing."

Grinning, Chloe dropped the brunette's hand and skipped a few steps down the road while clapping hers together, "That's awesome, there's so much potential."

Beca laughed at the excitement on her fiancé's face, "I guess you're right."

"Oh I know I'm right." Walking backwards Chloe could see Beca's mind running in a hundred directions. "They can incorporate the music they write into the show. They'll love it."

"I was given free reign."

The redhead was bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for Beca to catch up. "See it's a win-win situation!"

"You just want to be in it," reaching out for Chloe's hand, Beca pulled her closer giving a quick kiss. In a serious tone she added, "Let's hope you make it past auditions."

"You wouldn't?" Shoving Beca lightly Chloe giggled. Looking over she saw Beca suppressing laughter but nodding her head. "You suck. I'm awesome at talent shows."

Chloe abruptly stopped in front of the building, groaning at the sky in frustration, "Oh man I totally forgot to tell you something yesterday."

"What?" Beca asked concern lacing her voice.

"A teacher bailed on chaperoning the schools prom this Saturday." Looking down Chloe saw her fiancé raising a questioning eyebrow. "I don't have a choice I have to go now. We'll  have to postpone trying out that Thai restaurant."

Beca let out a relieved breath as she started towards the door, "No big deal. You can relive your senior prom."

"Um…" There were a lot of things Chloe would freely admit to but this was something she's never told anyone, not even Aubrey. Lowering her head she stared at the ground, "I never went to my senior prom."

This threw Beca for a loop and she fell dramatically against the wall. This couldn't be true, there should've been people lining up around the block to go with her. It was Chloe freaking Beale the epitome of the whole package, smart, funny and beautiful.

Beca knew she was the most antisocial person in school but even she went to prom.

"Whoa," Beca stared at the redhead in disbelief, "how did the prettiest girl at Bayside High _not_ go to the prom? Even I had a date and I hated people."

"That's it, you're not allowed to watch reruns of Saved By the Bell anymore."

"Then you can't watch Boy Meets World." Reaching for the door handle Chloe pried it open, but Beca instantly slammed it shut a second later, "Chlo, we're not done talking about this."

"Fine." Chloe folded her arms across her chest keeping her eyes downcast.

"You really never went?" Searching the redhead's face, Beca had her answer. "How did you not have a date?"

"I had a date," Chloe lifted her eyes, seeing nothing but caring concern on the face of the younger girl, "I even had a dress and hair style picked out."

"So what happened?" Beca asked quietly.

Tears were in her eyes but Chloe wouldn't let them fall. Letting out a shaky breath she answered, "My grandmother died. We had to leave so I had to cancel."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Seeing the redhead's face killed Beca, she never wanted to see that hurt and dejected look again. Taking Chloe's hand, Beca pulled her into a hug. "I'm really sorry Chlo.

Pulling back Chloe shrugged, "You didn't know..."

Opening the door the brunette ushered the older girl in.

Before entering the room Chloe checked her face in the glass of a nearby vending machine. Her eyes were a little red and her eyeliner a little smudged but a quick trip to the bathroom could fix that. She made a move but felt a hand on her waist gently stopping her.

"You look fine. Beautiful in fact," Beca reached up and used the pad of her thumbs to wipe under Chloe's eyes. Briefly letting her thumbs linger she placed a kiss on her fiancés lips, "Just know I love you, even if you're an ugly crier."

"Ass." Chloe teased shoving the brunette out of her embrace.

"Hey, you love it."

"You're right," without any warning Chloe slapped the younger girl said ass, "I do..."

Removing a hand that had somehow slipped into her back pocket, Beca warned, "You can look but you can't touch right now."

"Is that a challenge?" Chloe asked pressing herself flush with the shorter girl, trapping her against the vending machine. With defiance in her voice the redhead grinned mischievously, "Because I'll find so many ways to _accidentally_ touch you. You won't know if it's real or fake."

Beca let out a ragged breath and sidestepped away, trying to calm herself. She knew what Chloe was doing, getting her flustered so the she could then tease her for hours. Beca swears that's the redhead's main goal in life.

"Look, all I'm saying," swallowing the lump in her throat Beca saw Chloe toying with her already by winding red hair around a finger in that innocent but not so innocent way she always does, "you can't be feeling me up in front of children. You can feel me up all you want tonight."

Instantly, Chloe dropped her hand and turned towards the door, "Deal…"

Walking inside the room they were greeted by the sound of kids playing and yelling. A few were at tables doing homework with other volunteers, while others were playing in small groups. It was controlled chaos and exactly how you'd picture fifteen children under twelve acting.

Thinking back to what she'd learned earlier Beca got an idea. Turning to Chloe she smiled, "Hey, what do you say…"

The brunette never got to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a screaming voice.

"Beca's here!"

Chloe grinned widely as she watched a blonde haired six year old boy fly to her fiancé as fast as his legs could take him.

"Here comes your number one fan," Chloe stated.

"I thought that was you?"

"Please, I always lose the top spot when he's around." Bumping shoulders with the brunette, Chloe laughed, "I just deal with it."

"At least you know your place…" Beca jokingly replied.

"I am always number one in your heart."

"Smooth Beale," Beca answered as tiny arms wrapped themselves around her legs. "Hey Jacob, where were you Monday?"

"I was sick," he pointed to his stomach as Beca picked him up, "my tummy hurt."

"I see," Beca lifted her hand and they did a high five and then fist bump. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better."

All Chloe could do was laugh at how cute the two were being.

Watching Beca interact with kids, Chloe knew the younger girl would be an awesome mom one day. Beca always doubted herself and was hesitant about the whole idea, but she was really great with kids and Chloe loved watching her interact with them. They'd only been engaged three months, but Chloe was one hundred percent certain she wanted children with Beca someday.

Putting on an exaggerated frown, Chloe let out a sigh as she looked at the pair, "Don't I get a high five?"

It was then Jacob realized Chloe was standing there. Cupping Beca's ear he whispered into it and the brunette grinned repeating the action. Seconds later he lunged into the unsuspecting arms of Chloe.

"Beca says you like hugs better," Jacob wrapped his arms tightly around the redhead's neck, who was laughing.

"Hugs are my favorite."

"I thought smiling was your favorite?" Beca replied.

Chloe lowered Jacob to the ground grinning, "They go hand in hand."

Beca shrugged giving the small smile that Chloe loved, it was the one specifically reserved for her. Usually it was done behind her back but she always knew it was there. It was the type of smile that made her heart do flip-flops, but also gave her a feeling of contentment and love.

A hand pulling Beca towards the tables drew her back to the little boy vying for her attention, "Little dude, did you finish your school work?"

"Yes," Jacob said excitedly pulling with both hands now, trying to walk backwards. "You want to color?"

"It's only what I've been waiting for all day..." Looking back Beca saw Chloe smiling at her, "My artistic skills are needed."

"What skills?" Chloe smirked, "You can barely color in the lines."

"That hurt," Beca clutched a hand to her heart pulling out an imaginary knife. "For your information it's called avant-garde. You just don't get it."

As the two walked away Chloe watched Beca mouth out "I love you" which she quickly repeated.

The next thing Chloe knew, Beca had picked the little boy up and threw him over her shoulder. As they passed people Beca would ask if anyone had seen Jacob because she needed help carrying her bag. He laughed the entire time clinging upside down to the brunette's shirt.

Chloe's attention was diverted when a smaller group asked her to help paint a giant poster. Glancing one final time she smiled as she saw her fiancé and Jacob bent over a coloring book concentrating on their task.

* * *

"Jacob, I'll be back in a few minutes," standing Beca ruffled the boy's hair before walking away.

Beca [4:48PM]: I found out something interesting today…

Dr. Beale [4:49PM]: What?

Beca [4:50PM]: That Chloe never went to prom.

Dr. Beale [4:51PM]: That's correct, Matthew's mother died and she had to cancel, she was devastated.

Dr. Beale [4:52PM]: I felt awful, that's a huge night for any girl and Matthew and I were looking forward to being embarrassing parents.

Beca [4:53PM]: What if I told you that you still had a chance to do it?

Dr. Beale [4:53PM]: I'm listening…

Beca [4:54PM]: She just got thrown into chaperoning her schools prom Saturday. She doesn't want to, but she doesn't have a choice. I want to do everything she didn't get to.

Dr. Beale [4:56PM]: You'd do that?

Beca [4:56PM]: In a heartbeat, I love her.

Dr. Beale [4:57PM]: Can we come and take pictures and I can fuss over her hair and makeup?

Beca [4:57PM]: Of course…

Dr. Beale [4:58PM]: You just keep racking up those brownie points don't you?

Beca [4:58PM]: How else am I supposed to win you over…I got one last question?

Dr. Beale [4:59PM]: Ok

Beca [5:00PM]: Will you allow your daughter to go to prom with me?

Dr. Beale [5:00PM]: I'll think about it…you'll have my answer in 24hours.

Beca's heart rate picked up, she didn't think she'd have to wait for an answer.

Dr. Beale [5:01PM]: I'm kidding, there is no one else I'd rather her go with.

Beca [5:01PM]: Damn, you're worse than Chloe.

Dr. Beale [5:02PM]: Well she learned from the best…

Beca [5:02PM]: I fall for your tricks every time.

Dr. Beale [5:03PM]: You're so gullible, I love it! Now how are you going to ask? The last guy used cupcakes.

Beca [5:03PM]: I don't know but I'll figure something out.

Beca [5:04PM]: I'll text you all the details later. Lets keep you guys coming a secret.

Dr. Beale [5:05PM]: Deal…Good luck.

Wandering back to the table Beca picked up a crayon and tapped it against a blank sheet of paper. She had to come up with a unique way to ask Chloe to prom. The last loser used cupcakes, that was so unoriginal, but then again the redhead did love cupcakes.

"Beca?" Jacob asked while coloring in his book.

Shading in a shape on his page, Beca quietly asked, "Yeah buddy?"

"I think Chloe likes you."

He was seriously too cute, grinning she had to hear his reason, "Why do you say that?"

"Because she always holds your hand and gives you kisses right here," putting down the crayon he pointed to her cheek.

"I don't know dude, she might be out of my league."

Staring at the redhead across the room Beca saw her sitting on the floor between two kindergartners. She was dipping their hands into paint and then smashing their fingers onto the poster board. As she watched Chloe laugh an idea hit her, "You want to find out if she likes me?"

Jacob vigorously nodded as Beca moved the blank paper closer and told him what to do.

* * *

Running over, Jacob tapped Chloe on the shoulder. "This is from Beca, she said ladies love cute notes."

Chloe giggled taking the note from his hand, "Is she teaching you how to get a girlfriend now?"

"Please open it, Beca wants an answer," he practically pleaded watching the redhead hold the note in her hands.

The paper was neatly folded with her name underlined three times on the front. Opening it she put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. The note was so cheesy:

_Dear Chloe, Do you like me? Yes or no (check one box only)._

Looking for a pen, Chloe didn't find one, so she did the next best thing, dipped her finger in the purple paint. Lightly dabbing her finger on the _yes_ box she then waved it around to dry it. Folding it up she handed it to a grinning Jacob.

He ran back across the room to an anxious looking Beca who had watched the whole scene.

Chloe locked eyes with her fiancé who winked before opening the note. She then did a fist pump in the air and gave Jacob a high five. The level of dorkyness she was witnessing was awesome.

* * *

The passing notes game went on for a solid ten minutes and had Beca asking a variety of silly questions.

Chloe's absolute favorite had to be when the brunette asked if she was made of copper and titanium. Below the question were two boxes sitting side by side with the letters Cu and Te representing elements from the periodic table. At the bottom of the page was an arrow, flipping it over she read the words; _Get it? Because you're cute_.

The whole situation was cuteness overload and Chloe loved every minute of it.

"You've been gone a while," Chloe laughed at the out of breath boy holding another paper in his hands. Beca had made him the messenger throughout the whole ordeal and he looked tired. Taking the paper she asked, "What do you have for me?"

Jacob flashed his best grin moving to sit on his knees, "A picture. Beca says ladies love when you draw them pictures."

"I do…" Chloe looked at it, judging from the red and brown hair it was obviously her and Beca holding hands. "You and Beca did this."

The little boy nodded.

"I love it. I'll put it on my refrigerator at home." Leaning over, Chloe gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Jacob said before bolting back across the room. Stopping halfway he quickly turned and ran back to the redhead.

"I forgot," pulling a paper out of his pocket he handed it over, "Beca says ladies love romantic poems."

The paper once again had her name underlined three times and yes or no boxes. The note this time made her throw her head back and laugh. It was extraordinarily dorky, yet totally Beca.

_Mario is red,_

_Sonic is blue,_

_Will you be my girlfriend because I love you?_

"How come you marked no?" Jacob asked watching Chloe write her own message.

"Because," standing Chloe grabbed his hand, "I'd much rather be her wife."

"Oh..." The words sunk in and then his face lit up. "You gonna get married?"

"We are." Crouching down Chloe smiled. "See this?" She held out her hand so he could see her ring. "Beca got it for me."

"Cool."

"I know. Now," turning Jacob around Chloe pointed to the group working on the poster, "why don't you go paint. I'll take this last note back to Beca."

With the slip of paper in hand Chloe slowly made her way to the table. She could see the brunette watching out of the corner of her eye. The closer she got the more occupied Beca tried to look while writing on the paper.

Pulling a chair out next to her fiancé Chloe sat down, "What ya doing baby?"

"Nothing," Beca slapped the redhead's hand away. Crossing her arms she laid on top of the paper. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just hand delivering my reply." Using a single finger Chloe slowly slid the folded paper the short distance between them.

Opening the paper the brunette smirked, "Dotting the I's with hearts is a cute touch."

"Well we are passing notes like third graders." Narrowing her eyes Chloe watched as Beca reached for some folders. "What are you doing?"

Beca started standing the folders up, "Creating a privacy blockade. That way you can't see my reaction to your note and I can write new ones in secrecy."

"I see," Laughing Chloe sloughed in her chair so that only the top of her head could be seen. "I already know your reaction, I don't need to see it."

A slight blush crept onto Beca's face as she read Chloe's note. She should have expected this because of the earlier incident near the vending machines. Chloe's response was written in medium sized bubble letters:

_Roses are red,_

_Foxes are clever,_

_I like your butt, can I touch it forever?_

Beca knew she could do better than that, but she needed to get on with her plan. Plus with children in the room she couldn't write what she really wanted, that would've been highly inappropriate.

A few minutes later the redhead felt a paper slide over the side of the make shift wall.

_I know you like dinner, I know you like dancing_

_I just hope you like my idea of romancing._

_I know it's last minute, we're on a time crunch,_

_But what I'd really like is some Hawaiian fruit punch._

_Go to the store look for a dress,_

_Because come Saturday night you don't want to look like a hot mess._

Flipping the poem over Chloe used a red crayon to draw a big heart with an arrow going through it then _BM & CB 4ever _in the middle. She had no clue what Beca was doing but it was very sweet. Folding the paper into an airplane Chloe flew it straight at Beca's head.

All the redhead saw was a pair of grey-blue eyes glaring at her from above the folders. The eyes quickly disappeared and she heard scribbling on the table. As the minutes ticked by Chloe grew restless, she even tried to see what Beca was doing but Beca would just huddle closer to the table.

Tapping the redhead on her shoulder, Beca dangled the folded paper in Chloe's face, "Before I give you this, can you promise me you won't cry?"

"I promise," Chloe reached for it but it was quickly moved from her grasp.

"Also, sorry in advance for the sloppiness, my crayon kind of broke at the end." Handing the note over Beca then pointed at the folder wall, "I'm just going to go hide now."

Chloe could see the blush creeping onto the brunette's face as she dropped out of sight. Opening the note she saw different sizes of hearts lining the edges and the best set of elementary school flowers she'd ever seen. Her eyes scanned the writing, it was another poem and she was amazed at the length considering the time spent on it.

Reading the first few lines made Chloe giggle, she'd take Beca Mitchell's version of lame any day, it was always entertaining. However, her heart sped up as she finished readin, smiling she looked to her left. Beca's left leg was bouncing in the way it always did when she was nervous or unsure about something. Reaching out Chloe placed a gentle hand on her fiancés knee and reread the poem.

_Ladies loves flowers and ladies love art,_

_But I know that pink cotton candy is the true way to your heart._

_I may be cheesy and I may be lame,_

_But I know you love me just the same._

_I know you missed prom and that just not right,_

_But let me make it up to you by giving you one special night._

_So I've got one final question that needs one final answer._

_I'll warn you right now I'm not a good dancer._

_You can always say no without hesitation,_

_But just so you know I'll have to cancel our reservation._

_I've never asked this before and I know it's a rush,_

_But you make my heart do weird things, you're my biggest crush._

_I know your anxious and I know you can't wait,_

_So tear down the wall and say yes to being my prom date._

Chloe knows she's not supposed to cry but she can't help it because she was pretty sure Beca just asked her to prom. The sentimental value to her was a huge deal and it seemed like the brunette wanted to do everything she missed out on. She definitely wasn't expecting this today, but Beca Mitchell always surprises her.

"Beca?" Chloe questioned but doesn't get a response.

Trying another approach Chloe shook the brunette's leg, but even that didn't elicit a reaction. The only other option she had was tearing down Beca's makeshift wall.

Taking down a folder Chloe could see a piece of paper folded in half resting on the table. This peaked her interest and she quickly tore down the rest.

Beca sat there grinning, pointing to the final note: _Chloe Beale, Will you go to prom with me? Please check yes or no._

The look Chloe wore was priceless and Beca took pride in knowing she was the one who put it there. However, the moment didn't last long because Chloe hands cupped her cheeks and smashed their lips together.

Pulling back, Beca grinned as she watched her fiancé pick up a crayon and color in the yes box.

Turning in her chair Chloe rested a hand atop Beca's, "I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

"I've told you over and over, I'm the lucky one." Resting her head on the palm of her hand, Beca gazed into the redhead's eyes giving a half smile. "I want to give you everything, I've made it my mission in life to make you happy. If that means going to the prom on Saturday, so be it."

"You have no idea what this means to me."

"I have a pretty good idea." Leaning forward Beca brushed a strand red hair off Chloe's face then softly kissed her cheek. "I'm serious about doing this prom thing right. We…"

The bubble they created for the past ten minutes was again interrupted by an impatient six year old. As Jacob approached he tripped, reaching out a blue paint covered hand he grabbed Beca's shirt.

"See I told you Chloe liked you," the little boy shouted excitedly. Stepping on his shoelaces again he wobbled. "You guys kissed…on the lips."

"You're right Jake, I do like Beca." Grinning Chloe watched as the brunette got out of her chair and kneeled down. It was then that Chloe saw the tiny handprint on Beca's white shirt.

"Come here buddy lets tie your shoes." Beca moved so she could reach his shoes. "What have I told you about these laces?"

Jacob placed his other paint covered hand on the brunette's knee to steady himself before confidently replying, "That if I don't watch it I'll fall on my ass."

"Beca…"Chloe chided as she watched Jacob run off once her fiance was done.

"What?" Smiling innocently Beca raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Never mind," shaking her head Chloe just laughed. It was exactly how she pictured Beca acting after their kid said a curse word, feigning innocence but wearing a slightly guilty but prideful expression. "I was just going to say you got paint on your clothes."

Looking down at her jeans and shirt Beca chuckled. With an amused expression she replied like it was no big deal, "It's the newest fashion, you're just jealous."

They both stood and made their way to the sink where they helped the kids wash their hands then pack to leave. As the last volunteer left Chloe and Beca remained.

"Come on lets go see if we can get that paint out."

Beca placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder, "Just leave it."

"Why?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Its good practice."

"For what?"

"For when we have kids." Since becoming engaged Beca had been thinking a lot about it and picturing a little Chloe running around made her happy. "I need to be able to deal with shit like this. Although in the beginning it'll be puke, so I'll need to ask Aubrey how to deal with that."

Chloe smiled adoringly at her fiancé and began stacking chairs on top of the tables. She didn't need to say anything for Beca to know how she felt.

Locking up the room they made their way out of the building and down the street towards the subway.

* * *

Sitting down on the train Chloe relaxed into Beca's side.

"So tell me Beale was the way I asked better than the last dude?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe looked confused.

Sitting up the brunette looked like she won a competition, "Even though half of the stuff didn't make sense I like to think my poems were pretty creative. It was still better than my other plan."

"What was your other plan?"

"To throw rocks at our bedroom window until you came outside." Beca plainly stated grinning. "But then I realized I'd have to leave bed in the middle of the night and that I might break a window and then you'd get mad and…"

"Beca shut up," Placing a hand over the brunette's mouth Chloe silenced the rambling. "I loved it, you being your goofy self, I couldn't ask for anything sweeter. It was way better than the last guy."

"I know your mom told me he used cupcakes…Lame."

Flinging her head back the redhead laughed, attracting the attention of several people around them, "Babe, that never happened."

"What?" Beca asked incredulously, pulling her phone out she skimmed through her texts. "I've got proof."

"Beca, she was fucking with you." Chloe loved the cute but aggravated face her fiancé was wearing, her mom would've adored it too. "The last guy asked me in the high school cafeteria while at lunch, that was _lame_."

Picking the paint off her jeans Beca sighed, "I swear to god you two are out to get me."

"It's your own fault," Chloe replied in a singsong voice.

"So you're telling me your mom issued me a challenge and I accepted not even knowing I was being challenged?" Beca was dumbfounded.

"Yep."

"Point for Dr. Beale."

"You never learn," turning her head Chloe delivered a kiss to Beca's cheek, "she loves to one up you."

Their stop approached and when the doors opened Beca grabbed Chloe's hand. Lacing their fingers together she pulled her fiancé safely through the large group of people crowding the exit.

Ascending the stairs Beca let out an exasperated sigh, "I got to figure out a way to get back at her."

Chloe smirked, there was no way Beca could ever beat her mom at a game she practically invented. Even she couldn't win.

"You do realize she does it because you're her favorite of all my significant others?"

"That's only because I busted my ass in front of her one of the first times I ever met her and it made her laugh."

"I mean you do have a nice ass," with that the redhead delivered a light kick to Beca's backside.

"Yes," Beca stated triumphantly."At least I'm at the top of the list in that department."

"Quit being so adorable all the time and she'll stop."

"I just can't stop being awesome," Beca explained smugly as she pointed to a small café. Chloe nodded and they made their way to an outside table. Pulling a chair out Beca gestured for her fiancé to sit, "It's like me asking you to quit being hot all the time...Not. Gonna. Happen."

Shaking her head with a laugh Chloe picked up the menu.

* * *

 

"So you're really serious about this whole prom date thing aren't you?" Chloe asked before taking a sip of water.

"Hell yes," Beca plainly stated looking up from her phone where she'd just placed an order for Chloe's corsage. "We're doing it big Beale, flowers, an expensive dinner and we are so getting our pictures taken both before we leave and at the prom."

"What about the limo?"

Damn it, Beca thought, that idea totally slipped her mind, "Two days isn't enough time."

Putting on her best pout Chloe reached for her fiancés hand, "I don't know if I want to go with you then."

"You're loss." Beca nonchalantly replied playing along. "Guess your punch isn't getting spiked now."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me…"

After a brief silence the older girl let out the laugh she'd been trying to hide, "I just wish my parents could be here for this."

"Already taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," there Beca went and accidentally opened her big mouth again totally revealing her plan. Before she could change the subject she felt a hand gently caressing her thigh under the table. Shifting her eyes suspiciously to the redhead's she stated, "I know what you're doing."

Moving her hand further up, Chloe innocently smiled, "I'm not doing anything."

Stopping the hand, Beca instead laced their fingers together, "You _always_ play dirty when you want to know something." 

Leaning in Chloe whispered in her fiancés ear, "I _always_ get what I want."

Beca knew first hand just how true that statement was. It didn't matter if the tactic was sexual or not, Chloe always won. She also knew she was so incredibly whipped by this point that all she could do was cave.

"You got to promise me you'll act surprised," Chloe just nodded. Letting out a sigh, Beca fidgeted in her seat a few seconds, "Your mom asked if she could come and help you get ready. I thought you'd like that so I agreed. I also said they could come and take like a hundred pictures before we leave. I hated that part, but you didn't get a chance to partake in that, so now you can suffer."

Chloe thought it was an extremely sweet gesture, "I know this will mean a lot to my parents, thanks for involving them."

"You're welcome. I do it because I kinda love you a lot," bringing their intertwined hands up, Beca kissed Chloe's knuckles.

Scooting her chair closer, the redhead leaned in giving her fiancé an all to short kiss then relaxed back in her seat. Laying her head on Beca's shoulder Chloe sighed happily, "I kinda love you a lot too."

"Your mom says I do stuff like this to rack up brownie points." Beca stated spinning a fork around on the table. "I'm going to lose so many when I bring you home past curfew, slightly load from the after party aka a bar of your choosing, and then I totally take advantage of you while they sleep in one of our guest rooms."

The redhead lightly shoved Beca with an over exaggerated, comical groan of disgust. But her playful retort came quick, "I didn't know you could possibly get into negative numbers. But we'll find out Saturday night!"

"You're awful Beale."

"I know you actually mean _awfully_ cute," Chloe stated in a knowing manner as she pressed a peck to the younger girls lips as the waiter placed their food down in front of them. "You know what?"

Looking over from the food that had just been placed in front of her Beca genuinely smiled, "What?"

"We are so going to be the cutest couple at prom," Chloe excitedly stated before taking a bite of her pasta.

Beca just smirked lifting her sandwich, "I'm not even going to fight you on that one."

"Good cause you'd just lose anyway."

"True story…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Up next, I know we know Beca's side to the story regarding her feelings for Chloe, but the next oneshot will be 2 chapters showing how Chloe's feelings evolved before they started dating and all the cute things Beca did for her. It's titles "The Evolution of Chloe's Feelings or How Chloe Beale Fell In Love with Beca Mitchell"
> 
> Until next time....


	5. Evolution of Chloe Beale's Feelings Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Evolution of Chloe Beale's Feelings or How She Fell in Love with Beca Mitchell, Part 1
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Era: Pre-Caught
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pitch Perfect, well except the DVD, but the rights the yada, yada, yada still are not mine. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!
> 
> This one was different from the previous oneshots, but I wanted to give Chloe's side of the story so that everyone can see her side and how she fell in love. If you've read Caught, I briefly mentioned, in a flashback, how Chloe was to scared to say anything for a long time, so that's what I'm trying to portray here...This will be a 2 part oneshot.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Senior year…**

It was Christmas break and Chloe was sitting in her favorite spot overlooking the ocean at her family home. It didn't matter the time of year or the type of weather, she was always out here. For winter in The Hamptons, it wasn't too cold, but nonetheless Chloe, as always, had the fire going. There was always something so calming about listening to the small waves crash along the shore while watching the flames dance around in the fire.

Katherine Beale stood on the deck overlooking the ocean observing her only daughter. She knew something was up the minute she picked Chloe up at the airport. She also knew it was only a matter of time before she'd find her daughter in what she termed _Chloe's Thinking Spot_. It was the whole reason her husband built that fire pit, if Chloe was going to sit outside at all times of the day and night, she might as well be comfortable.

Most of the time Katherine could figure out what was going in Chloe's head just by asking a few simple questions, but this time that approach gave zero results. There was only one logical explanation, boy problems.

Descending the stairs Katherine made her way towards the fire, "Hello sweetheart."

"Hey mom," Chloe smiled. Removing the extra blanket from the back of the chair Chloe tossed it to her mom.

The two sat in silence a few minutes staring at the flames. Chloe was unsure about something and she didn't know how to begin a conversation like this. She needed to talk to someone and at this point Aubrey was totally out of the question.

"I'm so glad your father put this fire thing out here," Katherine happily stated. Shifting her eyes she saw a slight smile on her daughter's face. "Now if only he'd put that bar by the pool."

A light laugh sounded through the darkness and it was just the reaction Katherine was looking for.

"Maybe putting two ice chests next to our lounge chairs this summer will work better than just bitching at him." Grinning the redhead glanced over to her mother who was wearing an amused expression.

Turning in her seat Katherine pointed at her daughter, "Fantastic idea, see I knew you were my daughter!"

"I'm your clone in every way possible and you still had doubts?" Chloe asked disbelievingly.

"Well…" Katherine flicked a strand of hair off her daughters shoulder laughing, "the whole red hair thing threw me off."

"You're just jealous."

Moving her chair closer, Katherine let out a happy sigh, she loved how they could joke back and forth like this.

"Ok daughter of mine, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing." Fidgeting around Chloe eventually brought her feet onto the chair. Resting her head on her knees she looked over at her mom.

"I know you better than that," Katherine wasn't buying it, using a calming tone she started, "there's a reason you're out here. You know you can tell me anything?"

"I know…" The edge of the blanket in Chloe's hand suddenly became very interesting. After a few seconds she rushed out, "I kind of have a crush on someone," while refusing to make eye contact, "but it's different this time. Way different..."

"How so?"

"I think this one I could have real relationship with, not just someone that takes me to dinner or to parties."

"Tell me about him..."

Chloe stopped fiddling with the nonexistent string to lock eyes with her mother and realization hit Katherine. Even though Chloe never said anything she was vaguely aware of the few relationships Chloe had girls even though it was never brought up. It was never a big deal to her or her husband and she also knew Chloe would eventually say something when the time was right.

"Then tell me about _her_ …"

"You're not mad?" Chloe tentatively asked lowering her feet back down to the sand.

"Why would I be mad?" Katherine asked surprisingly. "If it's a girl or a boy I don't care, I just want you to be happy."

"It's one of the new girls in the group, I kind of forced her into auditioning."

Katherine arched an eyebrow, "By forced, I hope you mean recruited?"

"Nope, I cornered her in the showers and made her sing with me." Her mother didn't need to know why she wasn't showering at her apartment, so Chloe hurriedly changed the subject. "I didn't think she'd show, but she did and she's amazing. Yet somehow Aubrey still hates her with a passion."

"Why does Aubrey hate this one?" Katherine asked impassively while rolling her eyes.

Chloe laughed, her mom really liked Aubrey, but she thought the blonde was a little high strung at times. "She _hates_ Beca's ear piercings and tattoos. It's not like she has a lot, there's a couple on her back and forearms. They're tastefully done, they're pretty hot actually."

"I see," smiling Katherine could see Chloe's face lighting up just talking about the newest member of their group.

"Aubrey hates her attitude, but it's not really an attitude, Beca's challenging her. She wants to mix things up musically and Aubrey doesn't want to stray from tradition. But that's exactly what the Bellas need right now."

"That's all good, but what makes you attracted to her?"

Chloe sat back in her chair, there was a lot of things attractive about Beca. For starters Beca was pretty, in a doesn't even know it kind of way, and she was really talented with making music. But the main reason was that even though Beca gave off this 'I don't care attitude', she cared a lot and it wasn't just about music.

"Even though she doesn't want people to know, she's smart, funny and compassionate." Smiling the redhead thought back to the time she told the group about her nodes, "Especially towards me…"

* * *

_After the horrible performance at the SBT fall mixer most of the group had wandered off after Aubrey's verbal lashing.  
_

" _Hey Chloe?" Came the tentative whisper._

_Chloe turned and found only Beca standing there, wearing a concerned face._

_Putting on a reassuring smile, Chloe approached the younger girl, "What's up?"_

" _Not much, you know just getting ready to head over to flight attendant class." Beca saw Chloe give a questioning look. The brunette followed up by gesturing to their Bellas uniforms._

_"Ohh yeah," nodding Chloe let out a little laugh, "how's that working out?"_

" _The emergency slide's pretty fun but other than that it sucks," the look the redhead gave her brightened Beca's day. She'd successfully made Chloe smile for the first time that afternoon. Using her thumb Beca pointed behind her, "I was going to grab a milkshake, want to come? I don't know if it's an approved treatment or whatever for what you have, but we can get whatever you want."_

" _I'd really like that," Chloe thought the younger girl's rambling was cute, "and a milkshake's fine."_

" _Cool…" Beca nervously started off in the direction of the dorms. Noticing Chloe wasn't beside her, she stopped and turned around. The redhead was just grinning. "What?"_

" _The place with the best milkshakes is this way," Chloe laughed at the bewildered expression the younger girl wore._

_As they walked in relative silence Chloe realized she knew next to nothing about Beca Mitchell. All she knew was that the brunette loved pushing Aubrey's buttons, it was almost a game for her. It was quite hilarious even though she'd never admit that to her best friend._

_After ordering they sat in a booth towards the back of the small diner near campus. Beca looked rather nervous as she sat folding random shapes into the tiny square napkins. After five minutes of working Beca placed a tiny crane in the middle of the table._

" _That's so cool." Chloe doesn't know why she agreed to go on this outing other than there was something about Beca that intrigued her. "Where'd you learn to do that?"_

" _My mom, she does them to relax. I guess I just picked it up too."_

" _Can you do anymore?"_

" _A lot actually…"_

_That was all Chloe got because the waitress brought over their orders. The rest of the time was spent talking about mundane things. Anytime Chloe would ask personal questions they'd get brushed off or the subject quickly changed. The only thing that the brunette seemed to light up was music, so that's what they spent the majority of their time talking about._

_From that day on, every Wednesday they would go for milkshakes before Beca's shift at the radio station._

* * *

"She slips me lozenges or gives me water whenever she sees me rubbing my throat," Chloe's heart always fluttered in this beautifully weird way she'd never experienced before when Beca did things, she never did it for anyone else.

"That's sweet."

"She's sweet…"

Eyeing her daughter, Katherine saw something on her daughters face. "But you seem a little frustrated."

Chloe let out a breath, "She hides behind this wall, giving me very little information to work with. Every once in a while I see or learn something about the real Beca, it's only a flash and then it's gone, but it's there."

"Sometimes we have to chisel away and smooth out the rough exterior to really see the beauty beneath." Katherine said in a gentle tone and Chloe simply nodded in understanding. Standing Katherine looked at her watch, it well past eleven. "I'm going to bed, please don't stay out here all night."

Chloe stood and gave her mom a hug, "Thanks for listening."

"That's what I'm here for." Kissing the side of her daughters head, Katherine gave a tighter hug. Before pulling back she whispered, "This one sounds special, please don't give up on her."

Pulling back Chloe looked into her mother eyes, "I won't."

"You've connected with her through music, that might just be the key that brings the invisible wall crashing down."

Watching her mom leave Chloe thought about that advice. There were so many layers to the feisty, yet hot brunette, and that made Chloe want to find out so much more. She'd have to change her tactic slightly with Beca, her sledgehammer approach wasn't going to work.

* * *

**Masters Program, Year One…**

It had taken a couple of months but by the end of her senior year, Chloe had effectively torn down Beca Mitchell's walls. In the end the real person behind it was one that Chloe wished more people got to see. Beca was a confident, funny and an extremely sensitive person, who went out of her way to do nice things for her. She made Chloe feel special and she'd never met anyone who made her feel like that.

All those emotions is why Chloe chose to come home for spring break, instead of visiting Aubrey. She really did try to talk to her best friend about these things, but in the end she never said who it was about. Although she thinks the blonde had a pretty good idea. It would take time but eventually her best friend would accept the idea of Beca being one of her closest friends.

The sun was setting as Chloe rose from her chair to toss a couple of logs and some kindling into the fire pit. Unable to find a lighter she turned to head back to the house to grab one.

"Looking for this?" Katherine flicked the lighter on and off as she stepped off the last step leading up to the house.

"As a matter of fact yes," grinning Chloe reached out but her mother sidestepped out of her reach and bent to light the fire. "It's like you have a sixth sense when it comes to me."

"I like to think it's my vast medical knowledge of the inner workings of the human brain."

Chloe sighed but laughed as she lightly shoved her mother, "You're a neurosurgeon, not a psychiatrist, that's dad."

"This is true..." Katherine added in a lighthearted tone bumping their shoulders. "Fine, it's a mothers instinct. Do you like that answer better?"

Shrugging, Chloe made her way over to a chair. Looking around she tried acting offended, "Where's your new four legged child?"

"Baxter?"

"Yep…"

"He's at the top of the stairs," stretching her head Katherine chuckled, she could just see the tiny paws of the newest addition to their family peaking over the top step. "He refuses to go down them."

Turning around, Chloe sprinted up the steps to pick up the English Bulldog puppy. "He's only two months old, he's probably just scared."

Chloe returned and sat the puppy down on the sand. Judging by the way he was standing still and looking between Chloe and her mother curiously, it didn't seem he liked the sand very much. Eventually he took a few tentative steps forward making his way towards Chloe's jacket lying in between the chairs.

The two watched in silence as Baxter stretched out and closed his eyes.

"Ok ginger, want to tell me why you've been out here three nights in a row?"

Chloe would never admit it, but she loved when her mom used that nickname. Katherine Beale was the only person to use it and get away with it.

Her daughter hadn't been moping, but what concerned Katherine was the over thinking that was going on.

"I've just been thinking," and texting and calling Beca, but Chloe knew her mom didn't need to know that.

"I have an idea who you're thinking about."

"Am I that obvious?"

All Katherine gave was a knowing look and coy smile. Ever since Chloe's senior year her daughter had become incredibly close to Beca Mitchell. She wasn't exactly sure if the two were dating, but the amount the younger girl was talked about made it seem like they were.

"Very," reaching down, Katherine folded the jacket around Baxter. She wasn't sure what type of reaction she was going to get next but she asked anyway, "Are you two together?"

"No, but God I wish we were." Slumping in her chair Chloe looked up at the sky letting out a sigh, "It's almost like we are, but we're not and it sucks."

"I don't really understand."

* * *

_Slamming the door to her apartment Chloe groaned. She'd been so caught up in finals week that she'd neglected the grocery shopping and there was no food worth eating in her kitchen and now she was starving._

_Rounding the corner to her kitchen, Chloe stopped in her tracks, Beca was there looking at something inside her oven. Chloe's stomach grumbled again, whatever it was smelled delicious._

_This was a pleasant surprise, Chloe thought as she watched the brunette move about. Usually she was the one cooking, mainly because she loved to and also because Beca would eat just about anything, even the weird experimental stuff she found online. It didn't matter Beca was always willing to try all her new crazy dishes._

_Looking down at her watch, Chloe noticed that Beca should be at the radio station right now, yet here she was standing in her kitchen making dinner._

_Knocking on the wall, Chloe smiled as Beca turned, "Why aren't you working?"_

" _It's nice to see you to Beale," Beca replied sarcastically. With a shit eating grin on her face, that Chloe knew meant she was only joking, she changed positions and spoke in a humorous mocking tone, "Gee Beca how was your day?...It was nice thanks for asking…You're not working?... Nope, I'm officially on Christmas break, CD stacking is complete…What did you do all day?…Not much, sat around Chloe's apartment watching Breaking Bad all day…"_

_Chloe just watched in amusement as the younger girl flipped back and forth holding a highly amusing conversation with herself._

_Jumping up on the counter, Chloe laughed uncontrollably when the brunette began to get into some sort of a disagreement with herself._

_Placing a hand over Beca's mouth, Chloe stopped the banter, "Are you done yet?"_

" _Not quite, I was just about to prove my point with myself." Crossing her arms Beca let out a huff of annoyance, "Guess we'll never know who wins."_

_Winking Chloe giggled, "I know who won."_

" _Who?"_

" _You."_

" _No fucking way! Never saw that coming…" Beca replied in astonishment. The straight face she was trying to hold eventually dissolved as she laughed along with the redhead. Smiling brightly she jumped up on the counter, "Seriously though how'd your final go?"_

_Chloe grimaced, "It went."_

" _You're like the smartest person I know, I'm sure you crushed it." Beca knew Chloe probably never had to study a day in her life, she was really good at reading something and remembering it, she never gave herself enough credit._

" _I think I'm going to be crushed by the grade."_

" _If that's the case we can always drown our sorrows with alcohol." The reply got Beca what she was looking for, laughter. "You'll have to buy, I'm barely twenty."_

_Reaching up, Chloe pinched both of the brunette's cheek, "But you're so cute, you look twelve."_

" _So you love to tell me. All. The. Damn. Time," Beca said as she felt the older girl's head fall to her shoulder. "Now I know it's not extravagant, but I did make you dinner."_

_Chloe sighed happily, "You didn't have to do that."_

" _I know but I wanted to," smiling Beca laid her head against Chloe's. "You've been studying for that test all week and I wanted to be the one to take care of you for a change. I had to make sure you had food before crashing tonight."_

_It was the little things like this that made Chloe's heart speed up, "You're seriously the sweetest person ever."_

_Putting a finger to her lips Beca whispered, "Don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my cred."_

" _It's already gone," Chloe added playfully._

" _For you, I guess I can deal with that," Beca added with a wink._

_Kissing the brunette's cheek, Chloe loved how Beca didn't try to fight her touchy feely personality anymore, "So, what did you make me?"_

" _My mom's lasagna," Beca lifted up a hand stopping the next question before it even began, "and yes, I called her from the grocery store for the recipe."_

_Jumping down, Chloe went to the oven and flipped the light on. Peering inside she smirked, "Bec's is it supposed to be black on the top."_

" _Oh no," Sliding off the counter Beca knocked over a stack of mail and some fruit on her way to the oven. Throwing the door open she breathed a sigh of relief. Whipping around she pointed accusingly at the redhead, "Bitch…I guess that means you don't want any of my food then."_

_Chloe sobered up from laughing and nonchalantly stated, "Nope I'll eat Cheerios."_

" _They're gone, I ate them while watching Breaking Bad this afternoon." Now it was Beca's turn to laugh at Chloe's face, "It was the only thing you had to eat in this place."_

" _Now who's the bitch? I don't care about the cereal, but you said we'd watch the last season of Breaking Bad together."_

" _Well you wouldn't let me start Lost," Beca annoyingly replied closing the oven. Turning around she saw Chloe desperately suppressing her amusement. "What's so funny?"_

" _Nothing…"_

_Realization hit Beca all at once, "Oh my god, you already watched it didn't you?"_

_The redhead nodded doubling over in laughter._

" _Ok Beale, we're even." Came Beca's joking response. Turning the older girl around Beca shoved her out of the kitchen with a foot. "Go change while I finish the dinner I slaved over all damn day. And get that first episode of Lost ready we're watching it!"_

_A couple of hours later, Chloe was curled up completely passed out cuddled up in a blanket, with her head in Beca's lap. While Beca was resting her head on the back of the couch fighting to stay awake to see the end of the second episode of Lost.  
_

_Beca didn't know how long she'd been asleep for but her eyes fluttered back open when she felt a poking sensation against her stomach. Looking down she saw a half awake Chloe staring at up her._

" _Bec, let's go to bed."_

" _I should go home," squinting at the clock, Beca sighed then reached for her shoes, but a hand quickly stopped her._

" _No, it's almost two," slowly standing, Chloe unknowingly linked their fingers and began tugging Beca towards her bedroom. "You can stay with me in here tonight."_

" _Ok."_

_Chloe was surprised when Beca didn't put up a fight and instead pulled back and climbed into be to settle under the sheets._

" _I'm a cuddler Mitchell," pulling another blanket over them Chloe yawned, "you've been warned…"_

_All Chloe got was an inaudible reply as the brunette shifted to lay on her stomach. Looking to her right Chloe couldn't help thinking how adorable a half awake Beca Mitchell was. It was then that she realized how much she wanted the younger girl around, even if they were just studying or watching TV. The feelings she got by taking care of Beca and being around her were so different from anything she'd felt before._

_Oh shit, Chloe thought as she watched a sleeping Beca Mitchell. Her crush was slowly progressing into new territory and there was absolutely no way of stopping it._

* * *

Resting an elbow on the arm of the beach chair Katherine checked on Baxter before eyeing her daughter, "Does she do things like this often?"

"I've got loads of stories," Chloe plainly stated absentmindedly picking her nails.

One of Chloe's favorite instances was when she was sick. After sending a text to Beca complaining about coughing and aching all over, she was surprised when she never got a response back. Except thirty-five minutes later, movement in her living room woke her up and she was surprised to see the tiny brunette setting down three grocery bags full of supplies to help her get better. Beca then spent that Friday and the whole weekend taking care of her.

The trend of sweet thing just continued on from there and what started out as new music on her iPod or charging her phone, evolved into reassuring texts on challenging days, to dinners and late night chats on her couch. The amount of things, little or big, Beca did for her were endless.

"I think she likes you back," Katherine said smiling after everything she heard.

Chloe slumped her shoulders tilting her head and looking at her mother, "I don't know. At times it seems like she's into me, like really into me, but then I don't know, she's hard to read sometimes."

"The writing's on the wall."

"I don't know if she's looking for a relationship."

"You didn't think you were at first either…" Katherine said referring to their conversation last year. Adjusting her position she placed a hand atop Chloe's. "Nobody really prepares for feelings like this, sometimes they just happen. Whether you two want to admit it, what you have works, even if it's not labeled or talked about. You may not be sleeping together, oh don't look at me like that, I know what goes on in college. It's where I met your dad…"

A light blush crept up Chloe's face as she shifted her eyes away. She didn't want to bring that aspect of her life up with her mother even though she probably knew. She'd had a few flings, as Aubrey liked to call them, during her time at Barden but they completely stopped after meeting Beca.

Katherine just waited until Chloe's eyes ventured back to hers and what she found in them was confusion.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, you don't have to have sex to be emotionally invested and connected with someone. That's just one aspect of a whole relationship. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Kind of," Chloe honestly stated as she tried to ignore the bells and whistles going off in her head.

"Any type of relationship, romantic or otherwise, can be fickle funny things. Sometimes our feelings take us by surprise and we don't realize how attached we are until…"

"I'm past the point of no return," Chloe interjected nervously biting her lip.

"Not exactly what I was going for, but yes."

The two sat in silence as Chloe absorbed everything. Things were beginning to make sense but she was still unsure of her true feelings.

Glancing sideways, Chloe exhaled the breath she'd been holding, "I think I might be in love with her, but I'm not sure because I've never been in love before and I really don't know what to do."

Standing Katherine bent to pick up Baxter, "I heard this quote years ago and it always rings true." Cradling him in her arms she turned to face her daughter, "Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused."

Smiling Chloe hugged her mom and when the puppy yelped they broke away laughing.

"He needs to get used to a Beale bone crushing hug," Chloe scratched behinds the dogs ears. "If Beca can learn, so can you."

"On that note, we're going inside." Picking up a paw Katherine waved it at her daughter. "Please talk to Beca."

"I'll try…"

"You'll never know if she feels the same unless you say something…"

Katherine had a sneaking suspicion that the person her daughter was taken with felt the same way. Given Beca's closed off ways of the previous year she could see why a situation like this would be hard for the younger girl. But her daughter must be feeling things she really never had before, Chloe was such an outgoing person it was unlike her not to have already said something.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Katherine called out from the top step. "Ohh and please call that girl back, she's called at least three times now."

"Night mom," giving one final wave Chloe sat back down. Grabbing her jacket from the ground she fished her phone from a pocket.

Smirking Chloe read the on screen message, _Three Missed Calls from Beca Mitchell._

"How the hell did she know that?" The redhead mumbled as she hit the green dial button next to Beca's name.

* * *

**Masters Program, Year Two…**

It was becoming a pattern sitting out here every time she was home and Chloe knew it as she made her way past the pool and down the steps toward the beach. But this time was different because the end of the school year was coming and so was her college career. She'd already secured an awesome job as the middle and high school choir teacher at one of New York City's top private schools.

The only downside to leaving Barden was leaving Beca, a person she had become closer to more and more each day. The thought of not seeing the brunette on a daily basis totally flipped her world upside down. By the time she completely understood and accepted her feelings, she was freaked the fuck out. Never in her life had she felt anything this strong for someone and it scared her.

Abruptly stopping half way down the stairs Chloe saw the fire going and her mother sitting in her usual chair. She was due to return to Barden tomorrow and she thought she'd done a good job avoiding the conversation she knew they were about to have. She had a feeling this would happen, but it was still surprising seeing her mother waiting for her this late at night.

Plopping down in a chair, Chloe nonchalantly asked, "I thought you went to bed hours ago?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Katherine coolly stated.

"I'm spending my last night at home in my favorite spot," Chloe hoped that didn't sound as distracted as she thought it did.

"Your father told me he found you out here after his run this morning." Matthew wasn't mad, he was just concerned that maybe something was wrong when he told his wife.

"Yeah, he sat with me for a bit then _made_ me go to bed…"

The older Beale laughed, in her husbands attempt to cheer up his only daughter he offered to give her a piggy back ride for old times sake. A bet was then made after Chloe playfully suggested he'd never make it the whole way to her room. For such a lanky man, Katherine was surprised when he said he made it up the two flights of stairs.

"He's still waiting for that hundred," Katherine amusedly stated.

"Ahh," Chloe waved a hand placidly in the air, "he can put it on my tab."

"So, what's wrong?" Turning to face her daughter Katherine smiled warmly, although she cut right to the chase. "At Christmas everything seemed fine. But since you walked in the door last week you've had this worried and bothered look. Are you nervous about graduating?"

Squirming in her seat Chloe knew her mother was trying not to pry, "No I'm excited for that."

"Then what is it?" Katherine had a pretty good idea it was about Beca. Reaching out she placed a hand on her daughter's knee, giving a reassuring squeeze. "You can tell me. If you think I'll tell your father, I won't. None of our talks out here have gone past those steps."

Tears trickled from Chloe's eyes as she furiously wiped them away. "I'm hopelessly and completely in love with Beca Mitchell and I don't know what to do…"

"Did something happen?"

"It's not what happened," Chloe started zipping up the hoodie that Beca had left at her apartment. "It's what _almost_ happened."

* * *

_Chloe was at some random house party thrown by one of her music theory classmates. The music was loud and the number of people probably exceeded the regulated fire code but she was here having a good time hanging out with some friends._

_She just chilling on a couch chatting with a few people from a study group and watching the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the living room when her eyes nearly popped out of her head. The front door just opened and Stacie strolled in with an annoyed looking Beca following closely behind._

_Chloe nearly fell off the couch, Beca never went to parties that didn't involve at least half the Bellas and their extended group of friends. Even though she looked irritated, Beca still walked with an air of confidence that had Chloe internally swooning. How could Beca be so insanely hot and not even know it?_

_Standing, Chloe followed the two into the kitchen._

_Walking up behind the brunette, Chloe placed her hands over Beca's eyes, "Fancy meeting you here."_

" _Woah, dude hands off," Beca stated annoyingly removing the hands and quickly turning. Upon seeing bright blue eyes the tension visibly left her body. "Chloe! Thank god, you're lucky, I almost broke your fingers."_

" _Would you have kissed them to make it better?" The redhead grinned, she loved making Beca blush._

_With the little bit of alcohol Chloe had already had, she could easily pass off her flirtatious banter and overly touchy feely actions as a consequence of that and have nobody, including Beca and Stacie, think twice about it._

" _Ummm…"_

_It was then that Stacie chose to make herself known, "Hey Chloe, I didn't know you'd be here. Now Miss Doom and Gloom will have someone to talk to while I wander."_

" _Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but how'd you know about this party?" Chloe said giving Stacie a quick hug._

" _This one," Beca snorted as she pointed to Stacie, "knows somebody, that knows somebody."_

" _That knows something about it…" Chloe interjected giving a little dance._

" _Very nice..." Beca laughed giving Chloe a high five for the Trick Daddy reference. "Actually Stacie's usual party chaperone canceled and she conned me into going."_

" _I didn't con you into anything, I suggestively asked." Stacie stated giving a pointed glare at her roommate and best friend. Turning to Chloe, Stacie poked her shoulder, "Now that I know you're here, can I trust you take this one home tonight so I can use our dorm room as I please."_

" _Just stay off my bed," came the disgusted reply from the shorter girl, "I still can't believe you're going to be a kindergarten teacher."_

" _I'll take care of her don't worry." Linking their fingers, which gained an amused glare from Stacie, Chloe picked up two drinks and began pulling Beca towards the couch._

_They were a couple hours into the party and Chloe had been watching Beca get progressively drunker. The animated way she talked and the increasingly affectionate behavior, were dead give always that Beca was on her way to being plastered._

_Chloe had been trying all night to get the younger girl to dance and as the downbeat to a remix of Jay-Z's Holy Grail and 50 Cents Ayo Technology started she had her bait. Beca would never admit it, but she loved Justin Timberlake and both songs featured him in some way. Plus the beats were sick and Chloe hadn't heard either in ages._

" _Come on Mitchell, we're dancing."_

" _Nope," was the persistent reply as Beca repositioned herself on the couch._

" _One dance then we'll leave. I promise," Chloe started pulling the brunette up by her hands._

_Dragging Beca to the makeshift dance floor they worked their way to the middle. Turning to face the brunette, Chloe leaned in so she could be heard over the music, "Nobody knows you here, I barely know anyone here, so they won't make fun of your dancing."_

_Beca gave a slightly tipsy smirk, "You think I can't dance, can you?"_

" _Well_ _I've seen you try to learn choreography."_

_Placing her hands on Chloe's waist, Beca pulled her closer, "Just because I'm not good a synchronized lady dancing doesn't mean I can't dance."_

" _You going to prove it?" Chloe asked provocatively._

_Sliding her arms around the brunette's neck Chloe started moving. Then unexpectedly Beca took control and started subtly, yet suggestively, moving to the music's baseline. Had either of them been slightly sober right now, Chloe knows this wouldn't be happening, Beca wouldn't be dancing and they wouldn't be dancing like this together. But at this point Chloe will take all the closeness she can get right now with the person she's secretly been crushing on for years.  
_

_Chloe noticed that as the song progressed so did Beca's boldness. A hand that had been resting on her hip slowly ventured to her lower back. Where it tapped a pattern up and down her spine, which Chloe swore was interwoven into the music somehow. While Beca's other hand trailed up her body at an agonizing slow pace until it reached her elbow, where it tugged lightly and forced Chloe to drop her arm. Then while maintaining eye contact, Beca leaned back slightly and effortlessly changed up their dance pattern._

_The confidence the brunette was giving off did things to Chloe. She's danced before, but holy shit never like this, she'd never doubt Beca's abilities again. She was to turned on right now that she didn't care who was watching she just didn't want it to stop. The only thing that really registered for Chloe was how Beca Mitchell was grinding her body so expertly into hers. Fuck it was awesome, dancing like this with Beca was everything Chloe could have ever hoped for and imagined.  
_

_The song was ending and Jesus Christ Chloe wished she was close to whoever was controlling the music so they could repeat it. She'd give exorbitant amounts of money to continue feeling the precise and calculated way Beca rolled her body into hers and the way Beca refused to break eye contact with her. It only took a slight brush of fingertips below one particularly sensitive spot halfway up her torso for Chloe to realize exactly where Beca's free hand had ventured and how good it felt, how fucking right it felt. By this point the way they moved allowed for maximum body contact and it was anything but innocent. This is the most sexually charged dance Chloe had ever done in her entire life.  
_

_Chloe swallowed thickly as her eyes flicked down to Beca's lips then back up where they locked again and she instinctively started leaning in. Their lips were millimeters away from touching when the all to familiar drop in of whatever the fuck that middle eastern instrument was she learned about in world music started playing at the beginning of Justin Timberlake's What Goes Around Comes Around._

_Before Chloe knew it, Beca had laced their fingers together and flipped her one hundred and eighty degrees so her back was pressed into Beca's front._

_If Chloe thought the other dance with Beca was hot, she had no idea how to describe this one. The pace was slower, agonizingly slower, but one thing was for sure Beca Mitchell was toying with. That almost kiss less than a minute ago seemed fully intentional and so was the feeling a delicate hand snaking its way down to rest low on her stomach, just barely above the button on her jeans._

_What happened next almost made Chloe do a double take because she wasn't certain what she just felt, but the second time it happened, there was no mistaking it. Beca's lips had ever so lightly moved to lightly kiss her neck and was now slowly working their way up and all she could do was groan in satisfaction. Unfortunately, it was like Beca knew those light kisses were felt, because as soon as they started they vanished. The whole brief interaction made Chloe bite her lip as her mind began spinning out of control. This whole situation was driving her insane and her mind kept drifting to one place and one place only, and that was to vividly imagine what Beca was like in bed. Because if they kept this dance up, that's exactly where this was headed, and she's not even going to try and stop it. Fuck they were to far gone to stop now._

_As Beca's warm fingertips slipped under the hem of Chloe's shirt, caressing her stomach, Chloe automatically wove her fingers behind Beca's neck. Turning her head she inched Beca's head towards hers, all while keeping a slow steady pace with their bodies. Their breaths were mingling as Chloe's eyes fluttered shut and she prepared for what she'd waited for and had wanted for so long._

_Chloe barely felt Beca's lips on hers when suddenly they and their body contact was instantly gone as she almost fell over. Turning Chloe watched some drunk asshole get up from the floor and back onto his feet and gave a halfhearted apology before wandering away._

" _Are you ok?" Chloe asked knowing the intense moment they'd just shared was now gone._

_Beca looked flushed and awkward standing there completely still in the sea of moving bodies, her chest heaving. Chloe knew she looked exactly the same and for once in her life she had no idea where to go from here._

" _I'm just going to grab another drink," Beca averted her eyes towards the kitchen. "It's ummm...hot in here."_

_Chloe nodded pointing to the bathroom in the opposite direction. She didn't say anything and neither did Beca who abruptly turned and began working her way into the kitchen. Next, Chloe watched the younger down two shots in rapid succession the minute she stepped inside and she knew the moment between them was over. Unfortunately, that's also when she knew that Beca wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow morning._

_Turning around Chloe exited the makeshift dance floor and was immediately met with a knowing smile from Stacie who lead her to a corner._

" _What the hell was that?" Stacie asked fully knowing the answer._

" _We were just dancing," Chloe stated passively._

_That was met with a mocking laugh by Stacie, "I'm going to put it bluntly, that was fucking with clothes on. I know because I invented that game."_

_Silence met the two friends as they stared at each other._

" _You two need to sort your shit out. I'm tired," Stacie drew an imaginary bubble around the redhead, "of all the sexual tension that escalates whenever you two are within a hundred feet of each other."_

" _It's not like that." Chloe defended. They were just drunk and stupid things happen when they were drunk._

" _It's exactly like that."_

" _But…"_

" _Do us all a massive favor and j_ _ust screw each other's brains out then talk about your feelings afterwards. Trust me it'll make things a lot easier."_

_Chloe didn't know what to say, if only things were that simple. If she weren't so scared, it'd be easy to say something._

_Stacie let out an exhausted sigh, "Look, Beca's my best friend but you're the one who brought her out of her shell. She's not the brooding, gloomy girl we all met freshman year anymore and we have you to thank for it. A lot of people in her life have given up on her, but you never, ever, did."_

" _She's not a person I ever wanted to give up on," Chloe answered truthfully._

" _Look at her," Stacie pointed to the kitchen where Beca was tossing back more shots as she played quarters with people she'd never met. "Right now she's drinking herself into oblivion because she refuses to accept her feelings. It's a defense mechanism so she can justify what just happened in the morning."_

" _I've never met someone that makes me feel this way," that's the first time Chloe's ever admitted it out loud to anyone other than her mother._

" _I'm far from the person that should be giving out relationship advice," at this the redhead laughed as Stacie smiled, "but you make her happy, she makes you happy, so why not give it a shot. Hell if I swung from the lady tree I'd hit that, she's kinda hot in a mysterious way."_

_In the end all Chloe did was nod at the tall brunette._

" _On another note," Stacie stated with a smug look on her face, "just be glad it's only me who saw you two dancing tonight."_

" _Why?" Chloe asked curiously._

" _Because if the Bellas were here and witnessed what I did, you two would never live it down."_

_Laughing Chloe knew how true that was. She didn't get a chance to respond because a drunk off her ass Beca had no arrived and was now clinging to her like her life depended on it.  
_

" _Heyyyyyyy Chloeeeeee, I learned a new game tonight."_

" _Oh yeah?" Chloe giggled trying to hold Beca upright._

" _Yep," Beca stated proudly, "nickels!"_

_Stacie and Chloe both laughed at the drunken mistake, "I think you mean quarters."_

" _That's what I said," pointing in Chloe's face Beca huffed out in annoyance, "you're trying to trick me. Aren't you?"  
_

" _Guilty…"_

_Narrowing her eyes, Beca tried to focus but the room just kept on spinning, "Can you take me back to your place now. I'm tired and your bed is soooooo comfy."_

_Chloe giggled looping the brunette's arm though hers, "Sure, we can do that."_

" _Can we snuggle?" This got a laugh from Stacie who up until then Beca had been totally oblivious was standing there. Leaning in she whispered not so softly in Chloe's ear, "Hey, Stacie's here. Did she see us dance?"_

_Nodding Chloe played along, "She did, but she's won't tell anyone."_

" _Ok."_

" _Make sure she doesn't break a blood vessel in her eye when she's throwing up tomorrow. We have a competition in a few weeks and she needs to look presentable." Stacie waved as she sauntered away. Turning one final time she added, "You should come by practice more often. We'd love to hear your opinion on our routine."_

_"I'll stop by before Nationals," Chloe called out as she turned her and Beca towards the door. "Bec, please put on foot in front of the other and start walking."_

_"Ok..." Making their way outside Beca sighed happily as she touched Chloe's face, "You're so pretty."_

" _Thank you."_

_Dragging Beca down the street, Chloe laughed the whole way back to her apartment at the antics and totally random things coming out of the brunette's mouth. Even drunk and completely needed, Chloe still found Beca to be adorable and beyond sexy.  
_

_Depositing Beca down on the edge of her bed, Chloe held back her amusement as she seriously asked, "Do you need to throw up?" Beca just shook her head no. "You're not gonna throw up in my bed, right?" Beca just blinked up at her. "Beca, let me be very clear," she was really trying not to laugh at how guilty Beca was already looking, "I swear to god if you puke in my bed, there will be hell to pay. There will be no end to the favors you will owe me for the rest of your life, are we clear?"  
_

_"Crystal..."_

_"Ok good, now that that's out of the way, you know where my extra pajamas are, put some on and I'll be right back," Chloe said as she began making her way out of the bedroom._

_On her way to the kitchen Chloe picked up various pieces of discarded clothing Beca had begun shedding almost as soon as they entered her apartment. It wasn't like Beca had stripped naked, it was mainly a jacket, shoes, socks and a flannel button down, but it was still enough stuff that if they got up later that night they could possibly trip on while on their way to the bathroom._

_Tossing everything on the couch Chloe stopped in the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles. Cracking one open she leaned against the counter and took a sip, then a second later choked on it and started laughing when she heard a soft thud followed by a string of curse words come from her bedroom. God Beca was too cute for words. She wanted everything with Beca, she wanted to be the one who always took care of Beca and she wanted to do it for the rest of her life. Fuck she thought as she capped her water bottle, she was totally and completely in love with Beca Mitchell and there was nothing she could do to stop it._

_Pushing off the counter Chloe, flicked on the small light over the stove then headed back to her bedroom. As soon as she entered the room she couldn't hold back her laugh when she saw Beca laying on the floor, half asleep. Plopping the water bottles down on her bedside table, Chloe then made her way over and knelt down next to a very drunk Beca._

_"I fell," Beca pouted and Chloe giggled._

_"I see that," Chloe nodded as she surveyed the scene with a mock serious face, "how'd you fall?"_

_"Alcohol, did it," Chloe snorted out a laugh at Beca's answer. "Can I just sleep here?"_

_"But you said you wanted to snuggle," this time Beca giggled and Chloe just smiled before adding, "and you know I love a good snuggle."_

_Beca pushed herself up on her elbows, "Right you're a serial cuddler."_

_"I am, but you love it..." Chloe took Beca's hand and helped her stand._

" _I don't say it enough, but thank you for always taking care of me."_

" _You're welcome…Come on drunky let's get you to bed."_

* * *

Crossing her legs, Katherine sat back absorbing everything she'd just heard, "So, what happened the next morning?"

"She was so hungover. I've never seen her that bad." Giggling Chloe thought back the amount of pain Beca was in. "She stayed in bed until almost three, refusing to take a shower or turn on the lights until the pounding stopped."

"That's not what I meant…" Katherine gave a pointed stare and Chloe immediately quit laughing.

"I didn't say anything if that's what you mean," Chloe responded defensively. "And I wasn't about to try and kiss her again."

"You should have." Chloe just looked at her mother in disbelief with an open mouth. "The two times you almost kissed, Beca never pushed away. Even sober I don't think she would've pushed you away."

Kicking some sand with her toes Chloe sighed, "She doesn't remember that night."

"That girl may act like she doesn't remember but I guarantee you she does." Katherine knew, drunk or sober, people remembered important things, even if they didn't want to.

"I get mixed signals from her constantly."

"And you don't think you're doing the same? She's probably just as scared about her feelings as you." Pointing at her daughter Katherine decided to dish out the tough love, "You should've taken that chance the next morning, then dealt with the repercussions later. Then at least you'd know."

Hugging Beca's hoodie closer, Chloe played with the stings a few minutes, "Why am I fighting this so much?"

"Because you're letting your mind," Katherine reached out and tapped Chloe's temple, "get in the way of what the heart wants."

Her mother was right, to right, very right in fact.

"But I'm leaving next month, I can't risk losing her as a friend."

"You may have found the love of your life that day you busted into her shower," scooting forward Katherine took her daughters hands in hers. Her heart was aching for Chloe, but she couldn't do anything to ease her daughter's turmoil. The only thing she could do was continue giving the best advice she could. "You and she will never know how great of a love it could be unless you say something. Take that risk."

Chloe understood but she didn't know if she could make a giant leap of faith like that. She knew what waited for her on the other side could inevitably destroy her or make her the happiest person alive.

Looking at her watch Katherine slapped her hands on her knees, startling the redhead. "We don't have that long until sunrise. What do you say I grab us some coffee and we watch it?"

"I'd really like that." Chloe smiled brightly for the first time in a while. "I'll relight the fire."

"You got any incriminating stories about Beca I should know about?" Katherine asked suspiciously.

"Loads…"

"Good because I want to hear them," Katherine bent and gave her daughter a kiss on the top of her head. "I want ammunition for when I finally get to meet her next month."

Chloe threw her head back laughing, she knew Beca Mitchell was in for it. There was no way she was going to be able worm her way out of the awkward situations the older Beale was going to throw her into. Plus, Chloe couldn't wait to see how adorably flustered Beca would get when two Beale's were messing with her instead of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Sorry this took forever to post, ever since Christmas life just happened...Plus I'm slowly rereading each chapter and making some corrections and other edits. I wrote most of these a couple years ago and I like to think I've grown as a writer, so it's always good to give these a nice read through and smooth things out!
> 
> The next chapter will be the second part of this chapter and it will be an M rated chapter, which back when I wrote this like three or four years ago, it was my very first foray into the smut realm of writing.
> 
> Until next time....


	6. Evolution of Chloe Beale's Feelings Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Evolution of Chloe Beale's Feelings or How She Fell in Love with Beca Mitchell, Part 2
> 
> Rating: Part T/Part M
> 
> Era: Pre-Caught
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its character, even thought I wish I did. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!
> 
> A/N #1: Part 2 will make much more sense if you read Part 1, so if you missed it go back a chapter and have a look. 
> 
> Also I wrote this (and most of these oneshots in this series) years ago and this was my very first attempt at an M rated scene. I like to hope that I've evolved and improved in my writing skills, both m rated and regular, since then. In any case other than a doing a read through to correct obviously glaring mistakes, I haven't changed very much simply because it's nice to see where I came from and how much I have evolved as a writer.

**One Year Away From Braden** …

"How long has she been home," Katherine asked her husband as she entered the kitchen.

Glancing at his watch, Matthew noted the time, "Five hours, she got home right at the end of my lunch break."

Katherine sighed leaning against the kitchen counter, "Last month when she showed up like this, she assured me everything was ok."

"I'm just worried, she seems so depressed."

Katherine had been true to her word, she never mentioned any details of the talks she had with Chloe about Beca, but Matthew suspected things. Matthew knew how close his daughter was with Beca and the few questions he'd asked weren't prying. He understood and accepted that his daughter was in love with the younger girl.

"She's not depressed," moving to the refrigerator Katherine removed two beer bottles. Before heading outside she turned to her husband, giving a tight smile, "She's ok, trust me."

"Looks like you could use a beer," dropping a bottle down in Chloe's lap, Katherine took a seat in her usual chair.

"More than ever," Chloe replied, twisting the top off.

Taking a sip from her bottle, Katherine contemplated her daughter, "You know I'm always happy to see you, but what are you doing here in the middle of the week."

"The school year's over. Plus," sitting up Chloe rolled the bottle cap between her fingers, "I'm thinking about Beca and this is the best place to do it."

"Oh right," Katherine laughed. "My next question was going to be why a teacher was skipping school, usually that's the students job."

Sighing, Chloe tossed the cap into the fire, "Beca's moving here next month."

This information was new Katherine thought as she raised an eyebrow, "That's great news."

"I'm excited about it and so is she," for the first time since Chloe left Barden she truly was happy. Even though they talked almost every day, not seeing the younger girl was killing her, "I've missed her like crazy this past year."

"There sounds like a _but_ in there somewhere."

"There always is with Beca Mitchell."

"But..." taking another sip Katherine adjusted to a more comfortable position, "you've still never said anything to her."

Katherine had seen first hand how the two acted around each other at Chloe's graduation last year. They complemented each other perfectly, Beca's easygoing attitude blended and grounded her sometimes hyperactive daughter. She saw something with Beca those days too, something Chloe probably brushed off as an everyday occurrence. It was the way Beca looked at Chloe, especially when no one was watching. It always started with lingering eyes or a soft smile, but the biggest giveaway was the brunette's look of pure adoration. In that instant Katherine knew Beca was also in love with Chloe.

"No," came Chloe's dejected reply, "and I really tried when she was here last month."

"Beca was here?"

The question was a semi honest one because Katherine never told Chloe that Beca had called a few weeks ago inquiring about Chloe's address which she willingly gave. The call surprised her, it had been months and she had totally forgot they exchanged numbers one evening while at Barden for Chloe's graduation. Beca had been very vague about why she was calling and Katherine figured Beca or maybe the Bellas wanted it so they to send something in the mail.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah she surprised me."

* * *

_Chloe was rummaging through her cabinets trying to decide on dinner when her cell phone rang from where she was charging it in her living room._

_Grinning, she sprinted into the living room and quickly picked it up and swiped to answer. Pressing the phone to her ear she said, "Well, well, well if it isn't badass Beca Mitchell."_

" _Damn, wrong number," came the laughed reply from the brunette, "what's up Beale?"_

" _You tell me, I just talked to you this morning and we texted all day." Chloe loved Beca's laugh, god she loved it. "So you tell me what's up Mitchell..."  
_

" _Remember that job opportunity with Sony Records I mentioned a while ago?"_

_There was a pause and Chloe racked her brain for the exact job title she'd been told, "The one were you start up youth music programs in low income neighborhoods?"_

" _That would be the one…"_

" _What about it?"_

" _Well I got it," Beca was inwardly jumping up and down as she tried to keep calm while standing at the entrance to Chloe's apartment building. "This afternoon actually, I just got done signing all the paperwork."_

" _Holy shit, Beca that's amazing!" Chloe was ecstatic, she knew Beca would be amazing at that job. "I wish I could be there to celebrate with you."_

" _Funny you should say that," smirking Beca knew what was coming was about to make Chloe's day, probably her week._

_Running her fingertips along the apartment building buzzer board, she stopped on Chloe's name. Skipping the redhead's buzzer, Beca dragged her hand down the remaining buttons. Immediately people started buzzing the ground floor door open._

" _What the hell was that noise?" Chloe laughed moving back into the kitchen._

" _Doesn't matter," grinning Beca picked up her overnight bag and a couple grocery bags before making her way inside and over to the elevator. "What are you making for dinner?"_

" _I think stir fry. Although," looking through the refrigerator Chloe pulled out the eggs, "maybe an omelette."_

" _Breakfast for dinner? Man my stomach misses your cooking," stepping into the elevator Beca heard a giggle as she selected Chloe's floor. "You still make enough food for two."_

_Pulling out spinach, onions, potatoes and cheese, Chloe decided on the omelette, " _Of course, after three years of feeding you, its hard not to..."_  
_

_Chuckling the brunette set her bags down in front of Chloe's front door, "You still like that red wine from California and champagne right?"_

" _Random, but yes."_

" _Ok good."_

_Hearing a light knock, Chloe left the kitchen, "Hang on someone's at the door."_

_Laughing, Beca covered the peephole with a finger._

_"I hate when I can't see who it is," Chloe whispered into the phone as she cautiously unlocked the door, "I always feel like whoever's on the other side might be here to kill me."_

" _I can guarantee you they won't," Beca stated reassuringly as the door swung open.  
_

" _You can never be so sure Mitch…" Chloe's sentence was quickly forgotten as she blinked a few times, feeling her heart beat out of her chest. Beca was standing in front of her with the biggest grin on her face, while giving that small innocent wave.  
_

_Chloe quickly dropped her phone to the ground and pulled the brunette in for a hug. As Beca's arms wrapped around her, Chloe realized how much she missed this. Beca's embrace was warm and comforting and Chloe never wanted to let go. The familiarity of the last three years came back in an instant and Chloe made the loneliness of the past year without Beca vanish. The smell of Beca's shampoo, the old black and white converse with the new laces and the gentle way Beca curled her fingers around red hair as they hugged, was back. It all felt like home and she loved it._

" _Air Beale, I need air," Beca playfully gasped while laughing._

" _What the hell are you doing here?" Chloe questioned pulling Beca into her apartment and slamming the door behind them._

_Smiling, Beca followed Chloe inside then set her bags on the couch and gave the living room, which she'd only seen from video chats a once over. It was all Chloe, fuck the place even smelled like Chloe, but it was the little touches that really reminded her from the throw blanket resting on the edge of the sofa to the bookcase filled with random books and movies to the picture collage of her and Chloe throughout the various years. She stepped closer to the neatly framed collage of pictures and put on a soft smile when she saw the picture of them that seemed to be the focal point of the collage._

_"This is a good picture of us," Beca said and turned to find Chloe affectionately smiling at her._

_"My brother took it," Chloe quietly commented with a slightly nervous tone. "I didn't see it until this Christmas. I liked it so much I enlarged it."_

_Shifting her eyes to the picture Chloe knew what it looked like and she just hoped Beca didn't ask to many questions as to why she picked this over a dozen others her brother had taken that weekend. The setting was simple, she and her family and Beca was down at the pool in her apartment complex making steaks on the grill for dinner. Beca was lounging in a chair, her feet propped up on an ice chest and a bottle of beer in her hands wearing the same happy and content smile Chloe had fell in love with on her face. While Chloe had bent down behind her and loosely draped her arms around Beca's neck with her chin resting on top of Beca's head wearing an equally as bright and happy smile. The picture made them look so much like a couple and she liked that. She liked how she could look at that picture every time she walked by and imagine, even if for just a few seconds, what it was like to be more than just friends with Beca._

_"So umm...you never answered my question," Chloe quickly changed the subject and turned away from the photo._

_"Oh," Beca followed Chloe into the kitchen, "I flew in this morning and had my final interview with Sony and signed all my paperwork for the job I officially start next month."_

" _You came all the way to New York to sign paperwork?" Eying the brunette carefully Chloe saw her holding back sightly. "Couldn't you have done that your first day?"_

" _Damn, you get straight to the point?"_

" _I'm just excited you're here."_

_At this Chloe threw herself at Beca again, causing them to crash into a set of cabinets. Gazing down Chloe realized how close they were, how Beca's hands were softly, yet securely on her waist and thumbs gently moving in a circle. That's when it all came crashing down and Chloe knew wasn't scared anymore. She'd finally come to terms with everything, with how in love she is, now she just needed to find the right words to say it._

_Chloe's eyes locked briefly on Beca's lips before moving back up and meeting questioning eyes. Fuck, Chloe thought, do it now, now's the time. Unfortunately, she heard a grumbling come from Beca's stomach and it sent her into a fit of giggles._

_Grabbing a hand, Chloe stepped back and led the brunette to the counter. Handing over a knife and an onion Chloe smirked, "Can you handle chopping this?"_

" _I thought I was your guest," Beca asked offended, but still grinning._

" _You know the rules…"_

" _I know, if I don't help," Beca sliced expertly into the onion, "I don't get to eat."_

_The two then fell into their normal routine of fixing dinner and idly talking about random things. If Chloe wouldn't have known better she would swear they made dinner like this just last week and she loved it._

_Pushing her empty plate aside a little while later, Chloe suspiciously looked over at Beca across the table, "How long do I have you for?"_

" _I fly back Monday morning. So," counting on her fingers Beca laughed, "four days."_

" _Awesome," Chloe stated taking an unfinished bite off the brunette's plate. She'd have four days to find the right time to say something. Playfully frowning she sulked, "But I have to work two of those days."_

" _I know…And it's ok I'll be busy anyway. Hang on..." slamming her fork down Beca's face lit up, jumping up she headed to the living room._

_Returning with her hands full, Beca set down her grocery bag and pulled out a wine bottle and handed it over to Chloe, "This is your house or apartment or whatever warming gift and because it's also your favorite. While this," next the bottle of champagne emerged, "is to celebrate my new job here in New York. And this," she pulled out the final item, "Is because I know how you love Twizzlers."_

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Chloe stopped whatever was about to be said next by waving her hands. She thought she heard right, but wanted full clarification, "What was the champagne for again?"_

" _For my new job!"_

" _Yeah, but where's your new job Beca?" Chloe always assumed it was in LA, but they never talked about it._

_Beca had that grin on, the one that drove Chloe crazy, one of the many she fell in love with. It was the one the brunette used when she knew something Chloe didn't and she was more then content stringing her along for twenty minutes._

" _A city…"_

" _Most jobs are," Beca was toying with her, Chloe thought and it was so frustrating._

_Beca picked up her glass taking and took a lingering drink. Setting her glass aside she said, "But this city's special, it's a place where my heart belongs, it's where it has always belonged."_

" _Why do you belong there?"_

" _Because, there's a driving force and an underlining attraction that I just can't deny anymore."_

_Chloe was reaching her breaking point, Beca had messed with her long enough. Why didn't Beca just confirm she was moving to New York City? Instead all Chloe got were cryptic answers to her questions and she had no idea what they meant._

" _This driving force," Chloe used air quotes, "why can't you deny it anymore."_

" _That's simple," Beca rested an elbow on the table. Looking down she traced the outline of the wood, "It's a force that pushed me when I needed it, cared when no one else did, was there when I thought I didn't need it and kept me standing when I did."_

" _I see and you think you've found it in this particular city?"_

_Looking up, Beca took in a breath and let it out, "Oh I know I found it, I found it a long time ago… Actually, it found me, I just followed it here at it left."_

_Chloe saw something unusual, Beca seemed nervous and maybe even a little scared. Usually she always made eye contact, was confident and sexy. The brunette was still sexy, there was no refuting that, but as Chloe tried to decipher Beca's little game, she saw vulnerability in her facial features and posture. It could be all part of the brunette's ruse, so Chloe wasn't going to fall for it._

_Letting out a huff, Chloe annoyingly stomped her foot, "Beca Mitchell…"_

_Beca let out a cry of laughter, "I love it when you get frustrated, it's really cute, you're really cute." She paused and searching the redhead's face, "There's that pout, my favorite part of your annoyed cuteness."_

_A switch had been flipped and whatever Chloe saw before on the younger girls face was gone._

_Crossing her arms, Chloe stared Beca down, "Will you please confirm you're moving here? I'm tired of playing your secret message game."_

" _Yes Chlo, I'm moving here," Beca saw Chloe's face instantly light up. "My job's in New York City and I start the middle of May."_

_Chloe's mind was screaming, Beca was moving here and they were going to be together again. This complicated things a bit, well maybe a whole lot, because what if Beca wasn't into her? What if she was rejected, would they or could they still be friends?_

" _I know you want to hug me Beale, you're practically jumping in your seat," before the brunette could stand Chloe was all up in her personal space and she couldn't stop laughing._

_Slapping Beca's arm, Chloe eventually sat back down, "I should punch you for that, you love to frustrate the shit out of me. You knew I heard you the first time."_

" _It wouldn't be the first time you've punched me and I'm sure it won't be the last."_

_"I'm really glad you're moving here."_

_"Me too..."_

_Picking up their empty plates and breaking their gaze, Chloe quickly moved to the sink, "I'm really glad you're here Beca, I've missed you…"_

_Genuinely smiling, Beca looked over at Chloe, "I've missed you too, more than you'll ever know."_

_Standing up Beca arched her back and extended her arms above her head in a stretch. Even though Chloe hadn't seen Beca in person recently, the pull and longing was still there. Chloe roamed her eyes over the unsuspecting brunette, god Beca was so hot and her body was distracting. It was so distracting that Chloe never felt the plate slip from her hands._

_The resulting clattering gained the attention of the younger girl who snapped her head in the direction of the noise._

_Walking over, Beca bent down and picked up the unbroken plate, "I think you dropped this."_

" _Thanks," Chloe stuttered out._

_Handing it over Beca smirked, "Might want to try opening the door before you put dishes in the dishwasher."_

" _What do you want to do while you're here?" Chloe rushed out changing the subject._

" _I'm going to look at apartments tomorrow and Friday while you work. Sony set me up with a realtor during the day." Stopping at the kitchen doorway, Beca turned around, "Other than that I'm at your mercy."_

_And with that Beca left the kitchen, leaving the redhead's mind turning wildly and questioning if Beca was messing with her. That whole stretching incident almost seemed deliberate and intentional. Usually the brunette would get nervous and flushed when she caught Chloe staring like that._

_Chloe didn't get time to think about in depth because seconds later Beca was back, dangling a flash drive in her face._

" _This is for you," moving her hand out of the redhead's reach Beca laughed. "It's some mixes I made just for you and new music I though you should check out."_

_Chloe stepped forward and grabbed the flash drive then kissed the younger girls cheek, "I'm sure I'll love it. I always do."_

" _I've got a question for you," Beca stated offhandedly a little while later as they sat on the couch watching TV._

" _Shoot."_

" _Can I stay here, while I'm in town?"_

_Looking around her apartment Chloe laughed. Beca's jacket was haphazardly thrown over a chair, her shoes under the coffee table and a few other odds and ends were already cluttering her apartment, "You've been here less than four hours and your stuff's all over the place. I kind of already figured you were."_

" _Good cause I kinda turned down the swanky hotel Sony Records was putting me up in."_

_"Then go put your pj's on! I'll make popcorn and we can snuggle while watching Netflix like old times._

_"In a few minutes..."_

_While they sat in silence a smile slowly crept on Chloe's face, "Hey Bec's?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Just so you know, I'm a cuddler while sleeping," Chloe bit her lip trying not to laugh, waiting for Beca to get the reference._

_Beca narrowed her eyes briefly then smirked, "I know I've been warned, I learned the hard way…Seriously though I'll stay in your guestroom."_

" _Since when do you sleep in a guestroom?" Grinning Chloe sat up poking the brunette in her shoulder, "I want my badass Beca Mitchell snuggle buddy, I haven't had it in a while."_

_Beca opened her mouth to protest but was quickly cut off._

" _Don't you dare fight me on this."_

" _Fine," Beca groaned trying to sound dejected, "Snuggle buddy? More like your personal pillow."_

_Chloe giggled as she kissed Beca's cheek before lying back down and throwing her legs back over the brunette's lap. Kissing Beca was becoming more and more frequent, she must have done it ten times since Beca has walked through the door, but the younger girl never protested or pushed her away, come to think of it Beca never pushed her away even when they first started happening. Chloe even noticed the soft smile that emerged on the younger girls face each time it did._

_Chloe also noticed the amount Beca touched her, currently soft patterns were being drawn on her shins and calf muscles. Every so often fingertips would venture under her pajama pants to her ankle before slipping out and starting the process again. The whole thing was comforting and felt so right._

_It was then that Chloe realized that maybe, just maybe, Beca might have feelings for her too. That little speech she made earlier mentioning an underlining attraction that she couldn't deny anymore, it made so much sense now. The signs had been there all along and fucking hell her mother was right, she'd been right this whole time._

_A minute later Beca sighed happily, "I still can't believe you get me to cave so easily."_

" _It took three years, but I can virtually get you to do just about anything."_

" _Most people would call that whipped."_

" _Hey you said it not me…" That was exactly what Chloe had been waiting for, Beca walked right into her verbal trap and it made her laugh._

* * *

"But you still didn't say anything." Katherine looked over at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"There wasn't an opportune time," Chloe shrugged her shoulders as she peeled the label from her beer bottle.

"Bullshit, you didn't try hard enough," Katherine spoke in a firm and borderline harsh tone. She needed to mentally guide her daughter in the right direction, it was time for tough love. "Don't you see? She revealed her true feelings to you that night, she all but said she loved you too."

Chloe's mouth hung open, her mother almost never spoke in tones like that. It was terrifying and comical all at the same time, "I couldn't just get up one morning, stroll into the kitchen and be like, hey Beca by the way I love you and have for a couple of years now. Want to be my girlfriend?"

Katherine stared at her daughter who stared right back, "What's wrong with that?"

"That's not the type of thing you say over a bowl of Fruit Loops and orange juice."

"Maybe a McDonalds Happy Meal would have been better, you could've shared..." Calming down Katherine sighed, she hated speaking that way but there was no other way to get through to Chloe. "Look, there's never going to be a _right_ time for something like that, you need to roll with what's happening in that moment. If you're reading a book, watching TV or drinking coffee at Starbucks on a Sunday, you need to bite the bullet and just do it."

Tossing her bottle aside Chloe groaned, "I've just got so much doubt. What if I'm wrong and completely misread all the signals?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there..." although Katherine was almost certain they'd never have to step foot on it. Placing her bottle aside Katherine grabbed Chloe's hand forcing her daughter to look at her, "Sweetheart you can't keep living your life this way. I know you're scared and unsure, but love makes everyone react in different ways. You're usually so outgoing and confident, but with love you retreat into yourself and doubt everything, even when you know what you're doubting is true. You said it yourself, you almost told her, but you overthought things and retreated back into your head."

Chloe nodded fully understanding everything, "You're right, you've always been right. I told myself when she showed up that I wasn't scared anymore and I lied to myself, but I'm not going to lie anymore. I won't let it happen again, I'll say something."

"Good, that's the daughter I know," Katherine stood pulling Chloe up with her. "Don't let your head get in the way of what the heart wants."

"You've already used that line," Chloe playfully teased picking up their empty beer bottles.

"Well it never hurts to hear it twice..." Looping her arm through her daughters Katherine dragged her away from the beach. She did it mainly because she wanted Chloe to stop overthinking her situation but also because she knew Chloe probably hadn't eaten all day. "Come one let's go make your dad take us out to eat."

Chloe laughed, there was no way her father could resist two Beale women pouting, he caved quicker than Beca.

* * *

**Present Day…**

This time Chloe was at the beach it was for a completely different reason than usual. There was no more contemplating conflicting thoughts, no more self doubt and above all she wasn't scared anymore. Beca Mitchell the girl she'd fallen for over three years ago felt exactly the same way about her.

Sighing happily Chloe lowered her sunglasses to fit snugly on her face and stretched her legs out. Letting the sun warm her skin she kicked off her shoes and just watched the water for a bit. For the first time in a long time she was content and happy without any worry because she finally had the one person she's wanted for so long and she'd had that person in more than one way last night. Listening to the ocean she closed her eyes with a soft smile, they'd gone a couple rounds last night and her body ached in all the right places but she wasn't complaining.

Movement from the chair next her woke Chloe a little while later and looking to her right she saw her mother there reading a book.

"Hey mom," Chloe whispered as she sat up. "How long have you been out here?"

"About an hour. I was surprised to find you out here," Katherine marked a page in her book then closed it. "But you looked tired and I decided not to wake you."

Chloe grinned, "Thanks…"

They both sat quietly for a few minutes, Katherine contemplating Chloe and Chloe contemplating Beca.

Finally looking over at her daughter, Katherine smiled, "Usually when I find you out here something's wrong, but I don't think so today. Aren't you thinking about her?"

"Ohh I'm still thinking about her," Chloe stated nonchalantly. More like reliving a fairly vivid flashback from last night. She's pretty sure she left nail marks on Beca's lower back that last time she came, but Beca didn't seem to mind. In fact Beca said she'd wear them like a badge of honor. "Except this time there's no worry, no doubts and definitely no overthinking."

Katherine grinned knowingly, "Everything worked out?"

"Yeah, everything more than worked out."

Well Chloe also worked out a major chunk of her sexual frustration last night, thanks to Beca Mitchell's mouth and hands. She never would have thought that the little alt girl with tattoos who always visibly blushed with anyone, will mainly Stacie or Fat Amy, made any kind of sexual reference would have been so fucking good at it. Fuck, the sex they'd had last night had been incredible and she is looking forward to a repeat performance soon.

"Well it's about damn time," Katherine exclaimed tossing her book aside, fully turning in her chair. "I was beginning to think you two would never get your shit together and that I was going to have a lovesick ginger on my hands for years."

Chloe laughed knowing every word of that was true, "As much as it pains me to admit it, you were right all along. Go ahead you can gloat."

"It was getting to the point where I was going to have to sit you two down and tell it how I saw it."

"I'm so glad you didn't go that far," Chloe stated shaking her head at her mothers enthusiasm.

To say that Katherine was happy was an understatement, she was ecstatic. Those two were so right for each other it was sickening, but in a good way.

Katherine saw from the very beginning what there was to like about Beca. When she first met the brunette she'd been quiet and reserved, tending to hangout in the back of a crowd just watching and listening. However, once Katherine got the opportunity to sit down and talk to Beca they hit it off pretty smoothly. The amount of teasing Katherine gave, Beca just rolled with and gave it right back just as fast. She soon realized everything her daughter said about the girl was true. Even down to the immense record collection she had in her dorm room. Which Katherine forced Beca into showing her one afternoon, that was until Chloe dragged them away.

"Ok, you know I want all the details!" Looking at her daughter Katherine grinned, "How'd you tell her?"

Trying to hide her smile Chloe bit her lip, "I never got a chance to."

"Why?"

Chloe knew this was going to throw her mother for a loop, because even she never thought Beca would make the first move.

"Because Beca kissed me first," It was as simple as that, Chloe knew there was no other way to say it.

"No way?"

The look on her mom's face was priceless and Chloe laughed, "Yep, she beat me to it. I mean one minute were watching a movie and the next she's kissing me in my kitchen."

"But Beca hates movies," Katherine said astonishingly.

"That's all you could come up with right now," Chloe's asked in a disbelieving tone, suppressing her laughter.

"Well she does, she even told me that," Katherine stated knowingly. "But that's beside the point, I want details ginger, give them up!"

Putting a hand up to stop the barrage of questions that she knew were coming, Chloe cut in, "Ok I'll tell you, but I'm going to leave out a few of the more personal _things_."

* * *

_Beca had lost a bet, a pretty big one at that, and Chloe was bound and determined to make the tiny brunette pay. That's why Chloe was dragging an reluctant Beca Mitchell back to her place grumbling the whole way._

_Opening her apartment door Chloe pushed the shorter girl inside with a grin._

" _Jesus Beale forceful much?" Stumbling into the living room Beca plopped down on the couch._

" _You're just pissed because you lost and now you have to do whatever I want," Chloe stated grabbing the remote and bringing up Netflix._

_It had all been Beca's idea, one minute they're eating at the Chinese place down the street and the next they're in some tiny ass old school arcade six blocks from Chloe's apartment. How they even got on the topic of arcade games to start with was beyond her. But the minute the brunette stated she was the shit at old school video games, Chloe knew it was game on._

" _It's not my fault I didn't know how to play that fucking pinball game," Beca had an annoyed grimace on her face as she folded her arms across her chest. Turning she tried to defend herself, "I'm more of a Pac Man and Donkey Kong kinda person."_

_The redhead threw her head back laughing, "Which you also lost at! You're the one who wanted best out of three."_

" _It was Miss Pac-Man and there's a difference," Beca huffed out._

" _Having a bow doesn't constitute a difference Beca," stopping her movie surfing, Chloe turned her head. She couldn't believe what she just heard, "The premise is the same, you eat the dots and run away from ghosts. You couldn't accomplish either."_

" _Shut up."_

" _I'm just speaking the truth."_

_Beca scooted to the far end of the couch, attempting to teach Chloe a lesson. Kicking her shoes off she annoyingly stared at the wall, "My apartment move in date can't get here soon enough."_

" _Now who needs to shut up," Chloe stated still laughing. "You can go sulk in the other room if you want, just know we're watching two movies tonight, you promised, but most importantly you lost the bet."_

_For the past two weeks Beca had been staying at Chloe's place until her stuff arrived from Atlanta and her apartment was ready to move in to. The movers were coming early tomorrow morning so tonight was Beca's last at Chloe's for a while._

" _Hey crabby pants," deciding on Horrible Bosses Chloe quit flipping through pages of movies, "go make popcorn and grab the open bottle of wine from the fridge, I'm ready whenever you are."_

_Sighing in defeat, Beca pushed herself off the couch dramatically._

_Giggling Chloe watched the younger girl shuffle into the kitchen, she was going to miss having Beca around constantly.The constant laughter, music and cuddling she forced upon Beca, was about to come to an end. And she was definitely going to miss waking up every morning next to the younger girl. That's way Chloe had decided to tell Beca how she really feels tomorrow morning_

_With less of a scowl on her face Beca laid all of Chloe's requested items down on the coffee table and took a seat back in her usual spot, where Chloe easily slid her toes under her thigh, "Ok, what atrocity are we watching?"_

_When the credits finally rolled a couple hours later, Chloe stopped the movie and immediately highlighted the next one. Turning to Beca she tried gauging her reaction,_ _"Please tell me you somewhat enjoyed that?"_

_Beca sighed rolling her eyes, "It had some funny parts. I mean, at least I didn't fall asleep, right?"_

" _What am I going to do with you Beca Mitchell?" Chloe asked patting Beca's knee before standing._

" _Not make me watch movies that's what…"_

" _Don't even think about trying to get out of the next one. You," Chloe turned and gave a playful glare, "promised to watch two movies if you lost."_

" _But Chloe…"_

" _No buts! Prepare yourself while I get us more popcorn and wine."_

_Humming Chloe placed another bag in the microwave and grabbed a different bottle of wine from rack. Beca was being cute again, there were times she saw the younger girl nodding off during the movie but then somehow she'd force herself to stay awake. Chloe never would have been upset if Beca fell asleep but it was so cute knowing Beca was making an effort to make good on their bet. However, Beca's fingers were also being highly distracting. The way they'd brush up against her knee and purposely draw patterns on her ankle, made her hope to every deity there ever was that Beca liked her back._

_The timer on the microwave dinged snapping Chloe from her thoughts. As she opened the bag she felt a tap on her shoulder._

" _Hey Chlo?"_

_Jumping, Chloe dropped the bag to the ground then spun around, "Beca, don't creep up on me like that!" Noticing the concerned look on the brunette's face she quickly asked, "What's wrong?"_

_Beca rested her palms on the countertop effectively boxing Chloe in, taking a step closer she looked up into questioning blue eyes, "I'm about to ruin our friendship, so please don't get mad and please don't run until you hear what I have to say."_

" _I won't, just tell me wha…"_

_Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence because in an instant Beca's lips were on hers. Surprise was her first reaction, then her brain kicked in reminding her how much she'd been dreaming about a moment like this for a long time._

_Beca kissed tentatively at first trying gauge Chloe's reaction, but eventually became more confident when Chloe started kissing back. Their lips moved together fluidly, like they've done this a hundred times before, but it was still filled with a promise of things to come.  
_

_As they stood in her kitchen, popcorn at their feet, kissing Chloe's mind was reeling and her heart was beating out of her chest. This was too good to be true, there was no way this was happening, there was no way Beca was kissing her. Just as Chloe was getting into it and kissing back with a little more emphasis, Beca pulled away and opened her eyes._

_Shyly smiling, Chloe stared at Beca unable to speak. Beca looked nervous and ready to bolt at any second and as Chloe began reaching a hand out, she stilled her movements when Beca cleared her throat._

" _I know that was stupid," Beca took a few shaky breaths, "but I've wanted to do that since sophomore year…"_

" _It's ok Beca. I…"_

" _I've had a crush on you forever," Beca rushed out unable stop, "and when you left last year after graduation I was heartbroken. For a whole year I didn't know what to do with myself...That's when I realized how in love with you I was. I never said anything because I didn't know how you'd react, so I kept all these feelings hidden, pushing them aside. Then I got a job here and when I saw you last month, I realized all my feelings were more intense than ever. I was more in love with you than ever before and I couldn't deny it anymore."_

" _I get it, I know the feeling…" Chloe interjected. Lifting her hands she brushed her thumbs along Beca's cheeks trying to soothe the tension away. "Beca, I've been in love with you a long time and when I realized it I was too scared to say anything, I've never felt like that before about anyone. Plus, I was moving away, I couldn't lose you and I thought staying friends was my only option to keep you in my life. But us being friends Beca, it's not going to work, because I realized something…"_

" _What?"_

_The word was barely audible but Chloe heard it and it sounded hopeful._

" _I'm not scared anymore," pulling Beca in closer Chloe trailed her free hand down and around Beca's neck._

" _Ok good."_

_Leaning down Chloe connected her lips with Beca's again. However this time the kiss quickly turned heated, escalating at a frantic pace caused by over three years of built up desire and sexual tension. Breaking away and gasping for air, Chloe tried speaking but was silenced as she was lifted up and onto the counter._

_Beca easily stepped between Chloe's legs, reaching up she cupped Chloe's cheeks and leaned in to start another slow and deep kiss. The kind that they've both wanted for so long. And fuck it was so much better than Chloe ever imagined. Kissing Beca was just effortless._

_They'd been kissing for god knows how long and Chloe reveled in it, realizing how much of a drug Beca was already and how she wanted more, way more. Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair as the younger girl detached their lips and started kissing down her neck._

" _Bedroom, now," Chloe finally managed and she instantly felt Beca still her movements and smile against her skin._

" _Ok…"_

_Getting to the bedroom proved more of an obstacle than Chloe ever would have anticipated. Even though it was a straight shot once exiting the living room, those damn hallway walls kept getting in their way. That picture frame containing a picture of her and the Bellas at Nationals was now on the ground would probably need replacing but at this point Chloe couldn't care less. She was perfectly fine with the way Beca's body was currently pressed up against her as they kissed heavily against the hallway wall.  
_

_Finally reaching the bedroom Beca watched Chloe crawl onto the bed before stepping forward and kissing her again. Chloe matched the pace that she set and Beca just placed both of her hands on either side of the redhead's hips and leaned in to deepen it. They were working together, when one person pushed the other shoved. This kiss was different from the ones in the kitchen, right now it was all about learning each other and exploring. It was a delicate game and one Chloe was willing to play if it meant feeling like this all the time._

_Pulling back, Beca let out a shaky breath, "This so isn't going how I thought it would."_

_Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow. She didn't know what to think and her body was screaming not to say her next words, "We can stop, we can wait."_

" _Fuck no, it's so going down, I mean I want this to happen as long as you do," Beca said cracking a smile._

_"God," Chloe let out a long breath but still managed a smile, "I want you more than anything."_

_Beca just smiled as she ran a hand along her face, "I just, I don't know I thought you'd run after I kissed you."_

" _I'm not running," standing Chloe kissed Beca again before starting to unbutton Beca's shirt. Slowly working her fingers down the buttons she said, "I'm never going to run."_

" _Good to know," Beca sucked in a breath watching Chloe lower her head and felling lips graze her newly exposed skin above her hear. "I mean, fuck…"_

_Slipping the last button out, Chloe trailed a single finger down Beca's stomach, silencing her. Glancing up she when she got to Beca's belt she smiled seductively, "Now that I have your attention."_

_"Fuck you got my complete attention..." Beca stressed._

_"Can we get on with it now? We've both waited a long time for this…"_

_That was all the motivation Beca needed before they found themselves on Chloe's bed again._

_Chloe felt dexterous fingers, the ones that drew painfully torturous patterns on her legs, slowly sliding up her thighs and ever so lightly brushing under her shorts. The trail they were taking along her body left this lingering tingling sensation as the made their way up to her waist where they gently pushed her shirt up. Opening her eyes and slightly sitting up, Chloe nodded her head, signaling that it was ok for Beca to continue and take her shirt and bra off._

_Seconds later Beca's mouth was on Chloe's again for another heated kiss then started making her way down Chloe's neck, past her collarbone to right above her breast. Chloe let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt a tentative tongue circle her nipple before being pulled into a warm mouth. The combination of teeth scraping against her skin and Beca's spare hand rolling her other hardened bud between her fingers, sent Chloe heart and breathing into overdrive. Resting a hand on Beca's head, Chloe tried maintaining the delicious pressure as she attempted to slow her rapidly beating heart._

_Chloe couldn't believe it, less than thirty minutes ago they'd been watching a movie and now, well now Beca was for lack of better words worshiping her body. A switch had been flipped so quickly that it left her wondering why they hadn't said anything sooner. Those thoughts were quickly pushed back as lips and a tongue slid down her abdomen and the button on her shorts was swiftly undone._

_Pushing up on her elbows, Chloe watched Beca glide the zipper down. It was precise, it was calculated and it was hot, like Beca had been thinking about doing it for years. The slow pace they were moving at was killing her, but in a good way. It was nice knowing they both were enjoying the moment because there wasn't going to be another first time for them, there was only going to be the times after this._

_Beca's hands made quick work of Chloe's shorts, tossing them behind her as she peppered feather light kisses along the hem of her underwear. Maneuvering around, Beca straddled Chloe's thighs, running her hands up the redhead's sides. Nails lightly raking down her stomach Chloe then felt fingers slip under the waistband of her panties and expertly run through her folds. The action sent Chloe's mind spinning and she tilted her head back and let out a loud groan of pleasure. God it had been to long since she'd had any type of physical intimacy with someone._

_Beca's hand did a couple of quick strokes and Chloe swears she had to fight not to buck her hips or beg Beca just to outright fuck her.  
_

_The brunette stopped her actions, removed her hand and then leaned forward capturing Chloe's mouth. Pulling the bottom lip in between her teeth she slowly released it then ducked her head to Chloe's ear, "I swear to god you're the hottest thing on the fucking planet."_

" _Then that makes two of us," Chloe breathed out._

_Reaching down Chloe slipped a hand in Beca's jeans and stroked hard a few times. When Beca sat up, Chloe removed her hand, causing Beca to moan at the loss of contact. That and disheveled appearance the younger girl was wearing turned Chloe on like never before._

_Sitting up, Chloe kissed down Beca's chest before slipping the shirt off her shoulders, "You need to take off your clothes, now."_

_Chloe's tone was more of a needy wine then the seductive one she was going for, but it's whatever Beca seemed to take the hint._

_Beca stopped the hands yanking at her already undone belt, "And what if I don't?"_

_Looking up Chloe saw that smirk was back, Beca was toying with her again. Chloe could play that game too._

_"Fine, I'll just fuck you with your clothes on."_

" _And what makes you think you are going to fuck me?"_

_The confidence in they way Beca delivered that line and how she was looking at her, sent Chloe's mind into overdrive again. Usually she was the dominant one in bed, but as leaned down and kissed her, Chloe realized she was totally fine if Beca wanted to be in control. Two dominating personalities in bed was going to make life very interesting._

_Swallowing the lump in her throat Chloe watched Beca begin to strip down. But then in the next instant Beca was falling face first towards the bed, apparently having tripped over their discarded clothing jeans.  
_

" _I totally meant to do that," Beca stated pointing to the floor. Regaining her balance she tried to casually shift her and Chloe to the middle of the bed._

_Chloe let her laughter escape while she helped a blushing Beca remove her last item of clothing. Pulling Beca down for a kiss she spread her legs, allowing the brunette to settle comfortably between them._

" _We'll work on your gracefulness later," Chloe chuckled out after they parted. "Right now," her trailed a hand down Beca's abdomen, running it through her wet folds, "We need each other."_

_Beca shuddered as Chloe began setting a slow rhythm, alternating between teasing her entrance and circling her clit. Letting out a soft groan Beca rested her forehead on Chloe's shoulder while one hand braced the headboard for support and the other at Chloe's hip as she took in what was happening._

_Chloe could feel Beca's warm breath picking up as she moved her hand faster and applied more pressure. The soft noises of satisfaction and increased wetness was hot, but what really did it for her was how Beca's hips slowly rotated in time with her hand. Seeing, hearing and feeling all that, Chloe knew she was doing something right. However, she needed and wanted to see Beca's face so she quickly flipped their positions._

_Now on top Chloe could fully see all of Beca's emotions. She could get the visual conformation that everything she was doing was ok. It was still a learning experience for them and she didn't want to do anything uncomfortable or disliked. She studies how twisting her palm one way sent hips arching, while letting a finger slide into Beca's core elicited a sharp intake of breath and moan of pleasure. Judging by everything she'd done so far, Chloe was on the right track and was just going to take it slow.  
_

" _Beca," Chloe questioned before taking a nipple into her mouth._

" _Yeah," was the one word Beca replied while lacing her fingers in red hair._

_Sitting up Chloe wrapped Beca's legs around her. The new position gave her the perfect view of the shorter girls breasts, which were larger than she remembered that one time in the shower, but it also gave her full access to the place she desperately ached to discover with both her fingers and her mouth._

" _Before we go further, I wanted to say something," Chloe dragged her nails down Beca's chest, stopping to circle a nipple then descending to her stomach. She smirked when she saw ab muscles twitch briefly under her fingertips. Leaning forward she tenderly kissed Beca again, "I love you. God I love you so much."_

_Beca's eyes snapped to insane blue ones, reaching up she trailed a across Chloe's cheek and swallowed thickly, "I love you too and it feels so fucking good to say that out loud."_

" _I'm not going to hold that back anymore Beca."_

" _Me either…"_

_Beca tightened her legs and tried to switch their position, but Chloe had other plans, she wanted to finish what she started. She knew Beca wanted to dominate this situation, she could see it, she could feel it, but Chloe stood her ground. Bending down she took a nipple back in her mouth and sucked as she inserted a finger into soft flesh, causing Beca to hum in satisfaction._

_From there Chloe slowly built the tension by adding a second finger and increasing pace, as she intended to drag out the pleasure as long as possible. Never losing contact she changed her position by spreading Beca's legs a little wider and hovering over Beca's body. This action allowed for almost full body contact as Chloe continued thrusting and grinding her palm into the girl squirming beneath her. She ached to taste Beca but that could wait because although she wasn't entirely sure she thought Beca was close. She wanted to see the Beca's face as she reached her pinnacle. The noises their bodies made and groans coming from her lover, almost pushed Chloe over the edge too as she began grinding down on Beca's leg as they moved in sync._

_Kissing Beca again, Chloe noted the fine sheen of sweat that was beginning to cover their bodies. Resting their foreheads together Chloe started picking up the pace, using her hips to help drive her fingers in and rubbing tight circles on Beca's clit with her thumb. Both their breathing seemed to pick up tenfold with this and as they stared into each others eyes. Chloe could tell Beca was there she could see it, she was teetering on the edge of orgasm and when Chloe chanced a glance to her left she found a set of Beca's fingers tightly gripping the bed sheet._

_Gazing into grey blue eyes, Chloe tried to steady her breathing as she spoke, "No holding back remember? Just let it happen…"_

_With two final thrusts Beca cried out as Chloe pushed the brunette's body over the edge. Chloe felt Beca's hand tighten around her wrist and she quickly linked their fingers and helped Beca ride out her orgasm. She gently rubbed circles on the younger girl's clit until she felt her body relax._

" _Wow, that was…" Beca breathed out raggedly pushing Chloe's hand away, feeling another climax slowly building. "I don't really have words to describe what I'm feeling right now."_

" _I aim to please," Chloe stated with a smug grin._

" _Well that you did," grinning Beca kissed Chloe again, noticing how it quickly it turned heated. "I just hope I can live up to that hype."_

" _You going to prove it?"_

_Leaning forward Beca trailed kisses along Chloe's jaw and up to her ear._

_Lightly pulling the earlobe with her teeth Beca whispered, "Do remember the last time you asked me to prove something?"_

_Before Chloe could respond she was flipped to her back, with Beca resting in between her spread legs._

_Letting out an unsteady breath Chloe knew exactly what Beca was referring to, "I didn't think you remembered."_

" _How could I not? Had that guy not knocked us apart, I would've kissed you. All night I wanted to kiss you. On the way home I wanted to kiss you, laying on the floor in your bedroom after I fell getting dressed I wanted to kiss you." Looking at Chloe knowingly Beca emphasized the sentence by kissing her. Pulling back she smiled, "Stacie conned me into going to that party because she knew you'd be there. She said it was my opportunity to do something about my sexual frustration and without the watchful eyes of the rest of the group."_

" _Why didn't you say anything after we stopped dancing," Chloe moaned the question as Beca begin grinding her hips down, hitting just the right spot._

" _I was, but then I saw you talking to Stacie and you looked terrified. So," Beca trailed a single finger over Chloe's nose, lips, down the valley of her breasts and lazily ending at the apex of her legs. She then played with the redhead's clit, rolling it between her finger and thumb, "I retreated back into the kitchen and started tossing back shots like they were going out of style."_

_So that's why Stacie made Chloe look at Beca drinking, she'd seen her best friend abruptly turn around and head back to the booze. Chloe's mind was reeling from this information and from the deliciously torturous things Beca was currently doing to her body with just one hand. Jesus how could Beca hold a conversation and move her hands and hips like that at the same time? Chloe could barely think straight right now and it was taking all her will power to formulate a single word._

" _I'm so sorry Beca," Chloe hands slowly moved to settle on Beca's back and ass as Beca expertly set a slow grinding pace. "I'm sorry I misread your signals," she gasped when Beca hit just the right spot and dipped down to lightly suck on her pulse point, "I'm sorry I gave you mixed signals."_

_Groaning in frustration Chloe hit the mattress at the loss of friction and body heat when Beca stilled her movement and sat up slightly to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. The knot that had gradually been building low in her stomach was now slowly unraveling._

_"It's ok."_

_"No, it's not."_

" _Let's quit apologizing, we were both stupid and naive, because" grinning Beca chuckled at the annoyed look on the redhead's face, "I seriously need to take care of this toner of yours."_

" _Finally," Chloe said sending a suggestive wink. She then looped a leg over Beca's hip as open mouth kisses starting trailing down her chest._

" _That didn't sound desperate at all," Beca deadpanned while moving her face back up.  
_

_Kissing Beca again Chloe started laughing, "After watching you cum, which was incredibly hot by the way, it probably won't take much. I can't wait to see what your mouth and fingers can do."_

" _Does you mother know what a dirty mind you have," Beca teased trying not to laugh._

_Chloe shrugged, like it was no big deal, "This is just the tip of the iceberg Mitchell."_

_Beca hovered over Chloe and smirked, "I'll have to change my tactic now. I was going to go down on you and draw out your orgasm slowly, but since you claim you're halfway there…I'll save my signature move for later."_

_Did Beca Mitchell just say she was going to go down on her? Why was Chloe so stupid to open her big fat mouth? God Chloe couldn't wait for that, she wanted that so bad. She'll admit she'd imagined that very scenario at least a hundred times._

_"Oh you have a signature move?"_

" _You'll understand why later…"_

_Chloe never got a chance to retort because Beca crashed their lips together again and the pressure on her hips was back. The tension was slowly building again at the steady swivel of small hips against hers and it sent Chloe gasping for air. Why did Beca Mitchell have to be so fucking good at this? She knew the younger girl had sex before, they'd talked about it like once or twice and Chloe knew Beca had been with both men and women. However, the thing that Chloe but failed to realize was just how amazing Beca would be at it and they'd only just begun. The way Beca moved, just like when they were dancing that night at the party, was precise and calculated. There was no doubt in Chloe's mind, Beca knew what she was doing, and if this was just the beginning she was going to enjoy learning all of Beca's "signature moves."_

_Chloe was panting as Beca effortlessly added a hand to the mix and curled her fingers as she moved inside her, hitting just the right spot. That combined with the grinding actions only increased the intensity and Chloe knew wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer. As Beca rolled her body into Chloe's, she could feel everything, the way their nipples brushed together, they way a tongue licked her collarbone, the immediate jolt of electricity she got when their clits came in contact and the way Beca effortlessly kissed her while not missing a beat.  
_

_Looking into Beca's eyes Chloe realized everything was happening so fast. She wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or turned on that Beca could work her body so effortlessly like this. God Chloe knew their sex life was going to be amazing._

_Just as Chloe was right there, ready to topple over the edge, Beca's relentless movements stopped._

_Looking up, Chloe saw that teasing look on the brunette's face again as she shifted their positions. Beca placed one of Chloe's legs over her hip and lined up their wet centers._

_Chloe moaned out at the pleasurable contact, this was a position and something she'd never done before with a girl. Looking up, Chloe felt Beca start moving again as they worked to maintain a loving and trusting eye contact  
_

_Seeing the questioning look and nervousness on Chloe's face Beca immediately stopped, "Are you ok?"_

_Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I just, this is new. That's all."_

_"Are you ok with this?" Beca whispered. "I know us doing this is new but if you..."  
_

_"Bec..." Chloe placed a finger on Beca's lips. "I'm ok, and I love how you care so much but I'm not going to break. I want this and I trust you."_

_"You promise you'll always tell me if you're not comfortable with something?"_

_"I promise. I love you."_

_"I love you too..."_

_Chloe swears that she saw a kind of raw emotion cross Beca's face and eyes and for the first time it looked like Beca had waited her entire life to hear and say those words. Beca looked like she might cry and it gave a whole new meaning to what they were doing right now. They weren't just screwing around, this is what it felt like to truly be with someone on a whole new level. For the first time they were having sex and it meant something to both of them._

_Wrapping her arms around Beca's, Chloe met Beca halfway and they just kissed for a few minutes. Neither of them were in a hurry to finish this because right now being in each other's arms was all they needed. After a few minutes Beca pulled back and they just smiled at one another. It was so surreal to be in a position like this, naked with one of her legs wrapped around Beca's equally naked body as Beca gently rocked their bodies together again._

_Chloe gasped as their centers brushed together and her fingers latched back onto Beca, "God you feel amazing."_

_Dipping her head down Beca whispered, "Not half as amazing as you." Caressing a cheek, she bent and gave a quick kiss, "You ready?"_

_"Fuck, more that ready," Chloe joked and they both laughed._

_"Well in that case, if you want to get there Beale, we'll need to work together on this. Just counter my movements. Got it?"_

_Nodding Chloe smiled reassuringly as they started moving together. Even when they were in an intense moment like this Beca still cared, she still took the time to stop and make sure Chloe was comfortable and ok with everything they were doing. Chloe loved this girl with her entire being and it was amazing to know Beca felt the same way._

_They eventually worked themselves into a natural rhythm that was relaxed and fun, Beca even managed to crack a joke once. Minutes passed and Chloe soon felt the knot in her stomach return, she was nearing the edge and judging by Beca's face and eyes, so was she._

_Their tempo gradually started increasing and becoming more frantic as Chloe gripped onto Beca like her life depended on it. There'd be marks all over Beca's shoulders and lower back tomorrow but she didn't care. She needed something to hold onto and warm skin was her only option. Plus she need all the body contact she could get.  
_

_Partially lowering her body onto Chloe, Beca increased the pace and friction again. Through ragged breaths she questioned, "Chlo are you almost there?"_

_Unable to say anything Chloe nodded and buried her head in the crook of Beca neck. Biting down Chloe came hard a few seconds later, crying out obscenities into Beca's shoulder. Chloe let the pulsating waves overtake her and Beca followed right after. Their movements started slowly dying as they rode out their orgasms together._

_Chloe's emotions kicked into full gear as she clung to Beca and refused to let go._

" _Hey, hey it's ok. I've got you," Beca's voice was laced with concern when she lifted slightly off Chloe and saw tears in her lovers eyes and felt her trembling. Shifting to a more comfortable position she kept her arms safely around the older girl. "Hang onto me as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going anywhere..."_

_A few minutes later, breathing under control and emotions back in check Chloe pulled back sightly and wiped the tears under her eyes, "I'm sorry I don't know what happened. Everything just hit me. The way you looked at me and then kept whispering in my ear that you loved me as you came. I've never had any of that before and it was just..."_

_"A lot all at once?"_

_Chloe rolled onto her back and let out a satisfied hum, "Yeah..." Turning her head she smiled over at Beca, "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't apologize," shuffling closer, Beca pecked Chloe's lips. Resting her head on her hand, she smiled then spoke softly, "It's ok, I felt it to. I've never had sex like that before…"_

" _Like what," Chloe questioned unable to verbalize her own feelings right now, her body and mind still pleasantly buzzing.  
_

" _Like it actually meant something," seeing a light shiver Beca sat up and pulled the sheets up and over them. "This whole thing is a super intense moment, different from other times you know?"_

" _Yeah,_ _I know exactly what you mean."_

_Linking their fingers together, Beca kissed the back of Chloe's hand, "I know it took me a long time to get my shit together, but every second with you from here on out will be worth it. So thanks for waiting for me."_

" _You're not the only one who had to get their shit together," Chloe giggled repeating Beca's words. Smiling lovingly she contemplated what to say next, "How about we agree that we waited for each other?"_

" _I down with that," leaning over Beca delivered a slow and drawn out kiss. Breaking away breathless she flopped back down onto the mattress she happily said, "Man it feels good to do that without hesitation."_

_"You know..." Chloe started laughing. "Stacie's method actually worked."_

_"Oh god what method."_

_"At that party where we danced," Chloe rolled onto her stomach and bunched her pillow up, "she pulled me aside while you were getting hammered and told me that we just needed to screw each other brains out and then talk about our feelings. She said things would be easier."_

_Beca barked out a laugh, "Well, I hate to admit it, but she was right." A kissed was pressed to her bare shoulder and she loved how it made her heart feel. "God, I never imagined we'd end up naked in your bed tonight, I was just hoping that after I kissed you that I wouldn't be spending the night at a hotel alone and with one less friend."_

_As they lay there in silence after that confession Chloe finally realized just how much Beca had been struggling with the same situation she'd been in for years. It was good and bad in a way, but her mother did say that people react to love in different ways, at least now their heads were out of their asses. Chloe knew their relationship was going to be amazing, that it would work, because their friendship had started it all._

_Laughter brought Chloe from her thoughts,_ " _What?"_

" _We totally went about this dating thing all wrong," Beca finally got out after calming down slightly. "We had sex before we dated and before you're my girlfriend."_

_Shoving the brunette lightly Chloe laughed, "Are you that blind Mitchell? We've been dating for years but never realized it. We sleep in the same bed all the time and you never, ever fight me about it. Aubrey's my best friend and I've never shared a bed with her. We basically function as an old married couple, we bicker and make dinner together and we talk about everything. I mean I tell you things I don't even tell Aubrey. Plus don't forget I do your laundry sometimes."_

_Quickly sobering Beca's eyes flipped to the redhead's, "I guess you're right. But damn if I would've known this a long time ago I could've updated my relationship status on Facebook. It's not everyday the hottest girl at Barden University is my girlfriend." Pausing she quickly shut her mouth, before shyly asking, "I mean you are my girlfriend now right."_

" _After what you just did to me, it's safe to say you are That is, unless your signature move is one big let down. Then I'll have to find a new girlfriend," Chloe used air quotes to emphasize her point._

_Her girlfriend was cute and it wouldn't be possible to move on from the subject unless Chloe didn't capitalize on throwing Beca's words right back at her. Giggling she saw the blush creep up Beca's face, it was so cute._

" _It won't, I'm pretty confident about all that," Beca gave her trademark smirk playing the game and tossing in the redhead's very own words._

" _We'll see about that."_

_Sitting up on an elbow Beca grinned, "I guess now that we've done the deed and you're my girlfriend…the next logical step in the reverse order that is our relationship would be that first date. So how about it?"_

" _That's how you ask me on our first date, a how about it?" Chloe stated in disbelief trying to hide her humor. The look on Beca's face was priceless, she looked like she knew she fucked up already._

" _Fine," Beca huffed out taking Chloe's hand. "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? I'll plan it and everything…"_

" _I'll think about it."_

" _Bitch, I knew you were just using me for my body."_

_Chloe started cracking up, "Yes, bitch I'll go on a date with you. It'll always be a yes. Can we play arcade games again? You love those."_

" _You're going to bring that up for the rest of my life aren't you," Beca asked incredulously._

" _Well I mean you're exact words when we started playing were, it's on like donkey kong. Then you spectacularly lost…"_

* * *

"So I take it you slept together?" Katherine asked knowingly. She'd noticed a big time jump in the story but didn't want to dwell on it. That was a private matter between her daughter and Beca.

"Yeah it just kinda happened. It was probably a long time coming actually."

Looking over at her daughter Katherine smiled, "Are you happy?"

"Happier than I've been in a long time," Chloe said confidently.

That was a statement Katherine hadn't heard in a long time, especially when Beca was involved.

Standing, Katherine picked up her book and brushed the sand off it, "Good, now I can finally give you advice on something other than love."

Chloe laughed knowing how true that was. For the last few years it seemed like all their talks out here in someway were connected with Beca. She was so grateful that her mother never swayed her into thinking one way or the other, never judged Beca and never doubted her love for the younger girl. She was lucky to have such a loving and understanding mother.

Getting up Chloe hugged her mom, "Thanks for always listening and pushing me in the right direction."

"I didn't do the pushing," pulling back Katherine moved a hair behind her daughter's ear. "I just did the guiding. You figured out what you needed and wanted on your own."

"I know, but thanks."

Grinning Katherine nodded her head, "If you have a date tonight then what're you doing at home?"

"Beca's movers were coming today and she wouldn't let me help at her apartment. She said I'd be to distracting now that I'm her girlfriend." That was entirely true, Beca said those exact words this morning when they went out for breakfast. "I couldn't stay at home because sooner or later I'd just end up over there. She knows I'm here, she's going to pick me up at Grand Central Station tonight for our date."

"Any idea where you're going?"

"Nope, none…" Chloe stated settling back down in her chair. "I'm sure it'll be fun though, with Beca it always is."

"I have to head to the hospital to check on a patient. If I don't see you before you go, have a good time and let me know how it goes," leaning down Katherine kissed the top of her daughter's head. Silently laughing she knew this next comment was going to make her daughter blush, "You didn't do a very good job at covering that hickey up on your collarbone…Oh and next time you come home please bring that cute girlfriend of yours. I need to lay down the significant other rules now," Chloe honest to god looked scared, "Oh don't look at me like that, I did the same thing to your brother's fiance, Beca will be no different."

"Please be gentle, I really love this one and I don't want you to scare her more than you already have," Chloe teased remembering the whole water gun prank and how she witnessed her mom chase a very scared Beca Mitchell through her apartment complex. "I want to keep this one forever."

Katherine just laughed as she started towards the stairs, "Hey she started it."

As her mother walked away, Chloe chanced a glance down at her chest and sighed seeing the small red hickey hovering just below her collarbone.

Nervously pulling her light sweater tighter Chloe turned towards the stairs and called out, "Hey Mom?"

"Yes, ginger?" Katherine turned once she got to the top of the steps.

"My head's no longer in the way of what my heart wants…"

Katherine smiled down at her daughter, "I know…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Up next Chloe cons Beca in to eloping and they try and fail to keep their marriage a secret!
> 
> Until next time....


	7. Not So Secret Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Super Secret Wedding or How Chloe Beale Conned Beca Mitchell into Eloping
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Era: Post No Electricity
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its characters, if I did Jeca wouldn't of happened. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!
> 
> A/N #1: This oneshot is a request from a Guest over on that other fanfic site they said and I quote, "I think you need to post the wedding series next." So here you go Guest, I hope this meets your expectations!

"Beca?"

Chloe set aside her laptop as she watched the video game currently in progress on their living room TV. Getting no response from the girl in question she tried again but louder and still nothing. Picking up a pillow she aimed it at the brunette seated on the floor. Tossing it Frisbee style it collided with the back of her fiancés head, sending her off kilter.

"Jesus Beale," pausing the game, Beca turned, giving an annoyed glare, "you told me I'd get one hour of uninterrupted game time!"

"And it's been almost two." Chloe stated factually. Adjusting her position she picked up an empty box with some kind of solider drawn on the front and studied the game her fiancé was playing. "You're doing better with this _Destiny_ game, you're not dying as much anymore."

"That's cause Jesse's not playing," Unpausing, Beca refocused her attention back on the TV and her task. "He sucks…"

Ever since making prank calls to Aubrey almost two years ago, Beca had been making more of an effort to reconnect with Jesse. Chloe had been quick to remind her that Jesse was the first friend she'd made at Barden and it was worth trying to stay in touch with him. In the end Beca was glad they started talking again and he'd even come with Aubrey when she visited a few times.

Laughing at the comment Chloe watched the game for a few minutes. She'd been watching Beca play it for the past month and that consisted of a lot of cursing and throwing of controllers.

"What's the exact premise of this game again babe?"

"To explore ancient ruins of the solar system..." Not taking her eyes off the screen Beca stood up, really getting into the game, "To defeat earth's enemies and reclaim what we've lost..." Her voice was steadily becoming louder and to emphasize her point she threw a fist in the air and yelled, "And to become a legend!"

Chloe playfully reeled back into the cushions, "Whoa…dedicated much?"

"It's a lifestyle really…"

Judging by the frantic pace Beca's fingers were moving and the aggravated look on her face, the end was nearing. Chloe could tell this wasn't going to end well, so all she could do was wait for it. Seconds later the controller dropped and an angry foot kicked it across the floor, sending it crashing into the wall.

Sighing in frustration, Beca looked up at the ceiling and groaned, "I think I'm going to need a new controller."

"How many does that make now?" Chloe hid her smile, acting concerned.

"Three…"

Beca knew it was actually four, but her fiancé didn't need to know what happened last weekend while she was at the gym. She wasn't even allowed to be playing because Chloe had banned her after the last incident that involved a broken picture frame.

Giggling, Chloe reached out and snagged a hand to drag Beca down onto the couch next to her, "You get really angry playing that game. You don't even get angry when, on the rare occasions, we argue."

"That's because you're always right," Beca grinned.

"Good answer," leaning over Chloe patted her fiancés face lightly. "I've trained you well."

Flipping onto her back, Beca nestled her head in Chloe's lap. Lifting their loosely joined hands she twisted the engagement ring around on Chloe's finger, "Why'd you let me play so long? We have a date tonight."

"I was trying to sort out my health insurance for next year. It's super expensive," rolling her eyes as she looked over at the laptop Chloe groaned seeing the total on the screen. She wasn't concerned about the money, between her and Beca they made a lot, it was the principle of the matter. For a prestigious private school, that charged an outrageous tuition fee, she thought they'd at least provide better healthcare options for their staff. "Just for me, it's over two hundred a month and the coverage sucks."

"Sony Music has awesome insurance," Beca stated sitting up on an elbow. "To add a spouse, it's really not that much."

"Like how much?"

"I don't remember, I think it'll be around one fifty."

"Per person?"

Shaking her head Beca replied, "No, total, as in for the both of us."

Beca could see the wheels turning in Chloe's head, as she sat there thinking and staring intently at her. Usually when she looked like that Beca knew she was in for a world of trouble. It was only a matter of time before the sweet talking began, so she was mentally preparing herself now for whatever the inevitable was going to be.

"So you can add me after we're married?"

Beca shrugged, "Yeah, it's difficult, but it can be done."

"How difficult?" Chloe asked as she grabbed her laptop.

"I don't know, in the meeting they said something about," trying to be funny Beca used air quotes to stress the point, "loads of paperwork."

Slamming her laptop lid shut Chloe wished she had an idea to make this whole ordeal easier on both of them. And then it hit her.

"So right now, if we were married, you could just sign me up?"

"Riiiiigggggght…" Beca dragged to word out as she eyed the redhead suspiciously. "It's no big deal, in April after we're married I'll take care of it and you won't have to worry about it." Leaning over she pecked, Chloe's lips then stood and stretched. "Now I owe you a date, you ready?"

Grabbing Beca's hand, Chloe yanked her fiancé back to the couch, "When's your deadline for enrollment?"

"The middle of December…Why?"

Reopening her laptop Chloe pointed to the screen, "Mine's Sunday night."

Smirking, Beca shifted closer acting interested, "Oh, that's cool."

"Look," Chloe pointed to a paragraph at the bottom of the screen. "I can cancel my insurance after we're married, but there's _lot's of paperwork_. Plus, finalization could take a couple of months."

"Well that's fucked up. What kind of sucky insurance does that fancy pants private school offer?" Beca stated rereading the paragraph containing coverage and termination details. "You could go without, but what if something happens before you get on mine. Then we're stuck playing medical bills for years."

Four months was a long time to go without health insurance, even if Chloe was careful.

"I definitely can't go without, especially with the klutz that you are around me," Flashing a grin Chloe laughed remembering all the times her fiancé hurt herself.

"Hey I'm not that bad," Beca defended knowing the word klutz was a fair and accurate description of her mishaps. "Accidents happen."

Chloe gave a knowing glare, "I love it when you bust your ass."

"Yeah well, unfortunately so does your mother," chuckling Beca remembered an incident that happened just last weekend.

Beca had been in their office working on a mix while precariously leaning her chair back on two legs. The only reason she was doing such a middle school move was because from that angle she could just see across the short landing and into their bedroom and creep on Chloe, who she'd been watching zip up a pair of jeans she'd just put on. While craning her neck to check out her fiancé walk away she toppled over and crashed pretty spectacularly to the floor. Chloe had been by her side in mere seconds fussing over her in the same loving and caring way she does every time Beca hurts herself. However, what Beca didn't realize was that Chloe's mom had been standing at the top of the stairs and had witnessed the whole event unfold. Katherine has since vowed to never let her live that down.

"She eats that shit up," Beca commented, "I think she likes it more than me."

"I'm used to your everyday occurrences, her it's always a welcome treat to see you bust that fine ass of your." Giggling like it was no big deal, Chloe waved a hand in front of her fiancés bemused face, "You're and excellent source of entertainment for us."

"I know what you're doing Beale," Beca stated bringing the whole subject back to where it originally was going. "You're trying to distract me from what you really want."

Beca knew Chloe well enough to know that the subject of insurance wasn't going to get dropped that easily. There was always a method to Chloe's persuasion, especially when it involved something she wanted.

"I'm not this time, I swear." Shutting the laptop Chloe set it aside, "This whole insurance mess would be taken care of if we were already married."

"And…"

"Think of the money we could save for our honeymoon."

Staring blankly at her fiancé, Beca wasn't buying that excuse, "You and I both know money isn't an issue for us. Besides our vacation in June is already paid for."

Last month they'd finalized everything, they'd purchased plane tickets and booked all their hotel rooms. They agreed that waiting until June to take their honeymoon was the best thing to do so that they could spend more than just a week away. By then Chloe was done teaching and was on summer break and Beca, although didn't have the summers off, had already cleared everything with her boss since the music outreach program was in prep mode for the next school year. The task of organizing the trip was tiring and they had a hard time picking just one destination. Chloe wanted Greece and Italy, while Beca wanted France and Germany, in the end they agreed to hit some of the major highlights in each country. So, what started out as a simple two week adventure, ended up being extended to a full month.

They both couldn't wait, Chloe was getting her Greek island adventure and her dream to drive the Amalfi Coast and a visit to the Vatican. While on the other hand Beca was getting lots of castles and beer halls in Germany and driving the old country roads in France. They both agreed that the final stop on what Chloe's been calling their 'honeymoon extravaganza' was four days in Paris. It's the kind of place they agreed was the perfect ending to their trip. Chloe told everyone they were stopping there last because it was logistically convenient, but in actuality she wants the typical newlywed romance experience in what everyone calls 'the city of love'.

"I still don't know why you refuse to call it our honeymoon."

"Because I hate that word," Beca stated knowingly. "And because honeymoons are supposed to be _short_ getaways. This Chlo," she smiled, "is a fucking vacation, which we'll no doubt have a lot of sex on. I know," she snapped her fingers, "would you rather it be called a sexcation?"

Shoving Beca lightly, Chloe laughed knowing her fiance had a point, "I swear you have a mind of a teenage boy sometimes..."

"I'm so stoked about this trip, I've never been to Europe before."

"And I've only been to England and Ireland," Chloe smiled, "I can't wait to explore everything with you."

The two were silent for a few minutes as Beca twirled her fiancés engagement ring again.

Holding Chloe's ring finger up, Beca kissed it, "You know I can't wait to marry you right?"

"I know same here. I'm just ready for it to be April already." Smiling lovingly Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. "Sorry I'm stressing out so much, it's just certain things in life would be simpler if we were married already."

Kissing the top of Chloe's head, Beca sighed happily feeling her fiancé relax into her side, "Don't worry we'll take care of everything in April."

"Our wedding's going to be awesome." Chloe was lucky that Beca wanted to be fully involved with wedding planning otherwise it would've more of a stressful nightmare than it already was. Who knew there was so many more things to think about when having a destination wedding. "I'm so glad we got that that beach resort near my parents place, it's so beautiful and romantic. I also like limiting our guest list to sixty people, it'll be more intimate. You have good taste Mitchell."

"Well I know you love the beach..." Shifting to look into Chloe's eyes Beca smirked, "The sixty people was totally you _and_ our mothers request. If it were up to me, it'd be less than ten. Actually I take that back, I'd make it only you and me."

Honestly as Chloe thinks back on how their whole wedding planning process was going she kind of loved the idea of just the two of them running off and just doing it. They wouldn't have to worry about every small detail like table seating charts, dinner menus, whether or not this color matched that color and what would they do if for some reason it rained and ruined their outdoor beach wedding. In all honestly she was tired of waiting to get married, god she loved Beca. She's loved Beca for a long time and has wanted to be her wife for longer than she can even remember, including before they started dating. Things would be a lot easier if they just did something now privately and then looked at this beach wedding as more of a giant party, with a short ceremony tossed in. No one would have to know they were already married and if someone did end up finding out they could easily blame the secret on her lousy insurance options. Nobody, including their parents would really question that

Sitting up quickly, Chloe turned and sat on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her. Looking intently at Beca, Chloe knew a door had just been kicked wide open to her previous idea. Now she just needed to convince Beca.

"What if I told you there was a way for it to be just us?" Gesturing between them Chloe smiled, "And a way to solve my insurance dilemma."

Looking at the redhead, Beca narrowed her eyes, "What are you getting at?"

"To simply put it," Chloe paused trying to read her fiancés thoughts. This could go down one of two ways, she hoped it went the right way. "We can elope…"

Beca's eyes widened comically, "You're crazy, we can't do that."

"Yes we can."

"But we have all these people coming in April. We sent out invitations and save the date magnets April of this year letting everyone know they had a full year to plan their schedules. _All_ the Bellas have already booked rooms and flights. Fuck, Fat Amy is coming from somewhere, I don't know exactly where, but she's coming from somewhere. Chloe we're having our combined bachelorette party in Nashville in January and then you're having your bridal shower in February," Beca rushed out all at once and running out of air at the end and gasping for breath.

Beca wasn't done yet with all the reason why they couldn't elope, but she needed to stop and take a breath otherwise she'd faint. Before she could start up again Chloe raised an eyebrow making her snap her mouth shut.

"What's your point?" Chloe asked curiously.

"My point?" Beca asked as she dropped her shoulders. She wasn't mad, she wanted to marry Chloe more than anything, and eloping did sound awesome, but she wished they'd done that before they'd made all these plans and their parents had already put down nonrefundable money on things. "We can't just cancel all that shit because you couldn't wait."

"I never said anything about canceling…We'll just keep it a secret."

"No, absolutely not. _Your_ mother would kill me when she found out." Sighing in frustration Beca knew she was losing an uphill battle. "I'm telling you right now Chlo, somehow this will all come back to me. She'd never believe her golden child would suggest such a thing as eloping."

" _My_ mother will _never_ find out." Eyeing the younger girl, Chloe reached for a hand, "We'll keep it just between us. It'll be our secret, no one has to know. Then we just plan the rest of our big wedding like a giant party."

Beca let out a bark of laughter, "Here's the problem, _you_ can't keep secrets. I've seen you try, you don't have a poker face."

"I totally can, you had no idea I was getting you that PlayStation for your birthday last year," Chloe said proudly pointing to the device.

Chloe was good at a lot of things but keeping secrets wasn't one of them. She always got way to excited and was unable to hold it in. It was endearing and the main reason Beca never said anything.

"Hate to break it to you but I did," Shifting her body Beca mimicked the redhead's posture. "You were really cute, asking me twenty times if they made karaoke games. Then you _hypothetically_ asked if I were to own a PS4 would I mind one or two so we could sing together."

Chloe's mouth hung open, she couldn't believe she'd been that obvious. There was no way to play it off, "I was excited…Anyways, I can keep this secret I promise."

"I'll say it again. Your mother," Beca pointed in Chloe's face, "she will kill me. It always comes back to the alt girl with tattoos. Her precious baby Chloe would never think of doing such crazy things."

"No she won't. I'll keep quite." Inching closer Chloe was now nose to nose with her fiancé, "Don't make me resort to tactics of persuasion, you will…not…win."

"Chloe believe me, I'd marry you today if I could, but..."

Gulping, Beca knew how true that statement was. However, she couldn't fall for it this time, she needed to stand her ground, April wasn't that far away. But god her resolve was collapsing, it was eroding away just by the look Chloe was giving her.

"I don't know Chlo," Beca felt hands run up her thighs causing her heart rate to pick up. Her fiancé was way to good at getting her way, "What will you tell your mom when she finds out, because she will..."

"The truth, that your insurance was better and the easiest way to solve that problem was to get married so we could sign up as a couple now rather than later." Kissing along the brunette's jaw, Chloe slowly inched towards her ear. The next sentence was going to be the bait, she could only hope Beca would take it. Rolling her body just enough to get the desired effect she whispered, "She doesn't need to know that I _really_ couldn't wait any longer to be Mrs. Mitchell."

Beca found it incredibly hot that Chloe was willing to change her last name. They'd talked about it, she even suggested hyphenated names, but the redhead was adamant, she wanted to take the Mitchell last name.

"Fine," Beca groaned as she turned to peck her fiances lips.

"Really?"

"Really, let's get married." Grinning, Beca pulled back to look in Chloe's eyes. "I want to see you happy because I love you and if you can't wait until April, than neither can I."

The redhead didn't think it would be that easy, she never thought Beca would actually go for it. Now though they were actually eloping and she could wait. Leaning forward to kiss Beca, Chloe realized life just got a whole lot better.

Breaking away, Chloe linked their fingers, "We'll have to do it soon. How does the week of Thanksgiving sound?"

"Perfect to me," Beca answered brushing her fingers over Chloe's knuckles. Furrowing her brows she said, "We're not doing it in our backyard and Vegas is too stereotypical. We need to do this right, regardless of the cost."

Raising an eyebrow in surprise Chloe knew it was dangerous territory when Beca said she didn't care about money,

"What do you have in mind? I'm perfectly fine hiring an official and doing it at The Top of The Rock next weekend."

"Napa Valley," Beca plainly stated and she loved how the redhead's face light up. "Well Saint Helena to be exact."

"I've always wanted to go there," Chloe tried to continue but was quickly cut off when Beca held up a finger.

Standing, Beca began to nervously pace in front of the coffee table, "I know and this was supposed to be your Christmas gift. Since we'll be with your parents for Christmas I was planning on taking you there the day after to celebrate New Years. I've been doing research and found this awesome place that's close to tons of wineries. It's called The Harvest Inn. Everything's all set up including a room with a view. I've got a few things planned but mostly I wanted to leave what we do up to you."

"You did that for me?" All Chloe could do was stare at her fiancé. Beca really was the best, she was blown away by this gift.

"I wanted to have a quick getaway. A way for us to spend time together alone to unwind and relax before we get consumed with wedding shit. My mom thought it was an amazing idea."

Moving to the edge of the couch, Chloe pulled Beca to her, "Baby I love it, I honestly don't know what to say."

Sitting down Beca opened the laptop and pulled up the hotel website. "I saw they have these small wedding and elopement packages. I can call the lady I've been working with tomorrow, change the dates and add what ever one you want."

Chloe pressed a soft kiss to Beca's cheek, "Do you love it? I only want to do this if it is something if you love it too."

Beca's hand fell to Chloe's thigh as she turned to say, "Yeah, I do. Although that Top of The Rock idea sounds pretty great."

"Well let's look at both if one thing jumps out more than the other," Chloe easily smiled, "we'll do it. Although we we choose New York, I still want to go to Napa, don't cancel those plans."

Beca just lightly chuckled, "I won't..."

They then spent the next hour checking out the different wedding packages on both sites. It was fairly easy to do it at either place, but in the end they choose California. The place was amazing and if it looked anything close to what the pictures did, the backdrop for their quick ceremony would be incredible.

"So the final decision Beale..." Turning from the laptop screen, Beca put on a serious tone, "How many people?"

"I thought just us," That came out more of a question than Chloe originally intended.

"You know as well as I do," giving a look Beca smirked, "even if this whole idea was yours, along with your mom, Aubrey will in some way make it my fault. My death will then be a slow and painful one…Now, do you want her there or not?"

Nodding her head vehemently Chloe set the laptop to the side, "Yes, she's my best friend. If she comes Jesse will come with her, is that ok?"

"That's cool, I know they won't say anything." Running a hand through her hair the brunette laughed, "Is Stacie and her flavor of the month ok?"

"Fine by me. Now about our date..." Tugging at Beca's shirt Chloe pulled her fiancé down on top of her, "Let"s just stay in. I kinda want to makeout with you right now."

"I don't know, I heard sex before the wedding is bad luck." Beca brushed their lips together then pulled back teasingly, looking away she bit back a grin and sighed in defeat, "But on second thought it'll be worth it. Sex with you is always worth it."

Laughing, Chloe guided their lips together and slowly began building the pace. She eventually lost track of time, Beca made it so easy to forget about everything when they kissed like this.

A knocking on the table eventually broke them apart. Stacie laughed as she watched the two scramble to sit upright and adjust their clothes.

"I saw a new side of Beca tonight." Stacie stated nonchalantly.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair. Wiping at the corners of her mouth her eyes shifted to a brightly blushing Beca.

"How long have you been here?" Chloe tried to ask coolly even though her whole body was revved up and read to go. They had been about five minutes away from heading to the bedroom.

Crossing her legs, Stacie settled into the opposite side of their u-shaped couch, "About five minutes."

Stacie had recently accepted a job teaching kindergarten at Chloe's school. The school had been in desperate need to fill the spot because the teacher away on maternity leave decided she wasn't coming back. Stacie was the first person Chloe thought of after hearing the news, the tall brunette had been working at an elementary school near Barden and was desperate to get away from the college lifestyle. So after getting the job, Beca and Chloe offered to let her stay with them until she found an apartment.

"How much did you see," Beca questioned as she buttoned her shirt. She totally forgot Stacie was there, she hadn't seen her best friend since getting home from work and just assumed she was out.

With a teasing glint Stacie winked, "Enough to know Chloe's a lucky girl."

"Totally am," Chloe tossed in stirring the pot to make Beca squirm. "I mean you'll _never_ hear me complain. She's an amazing kisser and equally amazing in bed."

"Oh I know. I heard you guys on Tuesday when I came home earlier that I said I would. I didn't peg you as much of a screamer Chloe," Stacie wiggled her eyes at Beca who somehow started choking on air, "but I know a girl doesn't scream like unless it's good, _real good_."

"And it was _really good_ ," Beca's eyes shot to Chloe's and Chloe saw the pleading in them to change the subject, except Chloe kind of wanted to also warn Stacie, "It was some much needed relief because if you hadn't noticed the sexual tension had been building between us for days."

"Oh I noticed..." Stacie sent another wink in Beca's direction and Beca sank into the couch cushions, "Beca was getting antsy and it was the kind of antsy that is only associated with needing to get laid. While you," she focused back on Chloe who didn't seem phased by the conversation, "practically undressed her with your eyes every time she left or entered a room and you made totally suggestive comments hinting that you were sexually frustrated."

Chloe nodded, "I was because we..."

"Look you guys know me," Stacie easily began, "I won't think twice about anything I hear or see." She looked at Beca and winked who buried her face in a cushion, she was totally carrying on this conversation longer than needed just to fuck with her best friend. "This is your house and if you want to have sex on a Thursday night or a Sunday afternoon, don't feel like you have to tiptoe around me or wait for me to vacate the premises. Sex is part of a healthy relationship and Beca seems to be very good at it so..."

"Oh my god," came Beca's muffled reply make Stacie and Chloe silent laugh and grin at each other.

"Very good is an understatement," Chloe grinned sometimes she and Stacie played the let's see how far we can push Beca game and they were on it tonight. Although five minutes ago she'd been looking forward to living Beca's amazing skills in bed rather than just praising them. "When you heard me scream..."

"Have you guys tried that scissor thing?"

"Once," Chloe confidently said, "but honestly it wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Besides Beca does this other thing where she lines up our..."

"Enough," Beca finally said strongly as she sat  up.

Beca knew were this conversation was going, she didn't want her sexual abilities talked about in front of her. She knew she had nothing to be ashamed of, that aspect of their relationship was topnotch, but sometimes things needed to be left private. It was bad enough the two probably talked about it when she wasn't around, because Stacie had no shame and well Chloe was the most overshare person ever.

"Did you need something Stace?" Beca asked before the two could continue.

"Nope," Stacie smiled popping the P. "I was going to watch TV, but got a totally different show, two hot chicks making out on the couch. Some people pay big money to see that, but I'm not into that sort of thing. So I put a stop to it, you know before you two ripped each others clothes off."

"Thanks…"

Standing, Chloe went to retrieve a stack of menus from the kitchen. Handing them over she said, "We were just about to order dinner, want anything?"

As they waited for their food to arrive they talked back and forth swapping random stories. Eventually, when the topic of reality TV came up, Beca immersed herself in her phone, there was only so much of Keeping Up With the Kardashians she could take.

"Hey bitch," pointing to her best friend Beca decided now was the time to end the discussion about Vanderpump Rules, "want to come with us to Napa Valley for Thanksgiving?"

Stacie thought for a minute, "Maybe, but I thought you were going to your mom's in Oregon?"

"Slight change of plans, we're doing dinner the weekend before because I surprised this one," Beca pointed at Chloe who was beaming, grabbing the redhead's hand she gently squeezed it, "with an early Christmas gift. I originally planned on doing this this trip after Christmas but since we'll already be on the west coast I thought what the hell."

"Sure, why not, " Stacie shrugged smiling. "I was just planning on hanging out here and shopping since I wasn't going home until Christmas."

Chloe moved to speak but another quick squeeze to her hand silenced her. Looking at Beca she couldn't believe the lie that so easily flowed from her fiancés mouth. Had she not known the real reason, she would've believed everything.

"Cool," winking Beca leaned over leaving a lingering kiss on Chloe's cheek. Before pulling back she whispered, "Just roll with it, I'll explain later."

Hearing a camera click both girls looked at Stacie, she was frantically typing out a message. Seconds later their phone's lit up with a new message.

"I had to send that picture," tossing her phone aside Stacie focused back on the couple. Seeing questioning faces she laughed, "What? Most of the Bellas don't understand how much of a hopeless romantic Beca is. I've had to send visual proof."

Shaking her head Beca sighed, she figures there were worse things her best friend could've done. At least the picture was of her and Chloe being cute, but there was no telling what the caption said.

Laughing, Chloe caressed Beca's hand, "You have absolutely no idea Stacie. I've got tons of stories, some that would blow your mind."

Before Stacie could ask any questions the doorbell rang. Collecting their money she headed to the door.

As soon as the tall brunette was out of earshot, Chloe gripped Beca's shirt pulling her closer, "What the hell, I thought you were going to tell her?"

"Oh she'll find out…when she sees us walking down the aisle," Beca replied in hushed tones as she scooted closer. Looking over her shoulder she continued, "Look, Stacie can keep a secret, no doubt about it, but wouldn't it be awesome if her and Aubrey found out together, minutes before everything happened?"

Nodding Chloe grinned, that plan was genius, "Now I know what you mean by keeping a poker face."

"Look you don't have to lie," grasping for the right words Beca gave a quick wink as footsteps approached, "just don't give all the info."

"I don't know Aubrey hates being left in the dark…"

"She'll get over it."

Stacie set the bags down and looked suspiciously between the two. The closeness and low tones were a dead give away the two were planning something. Thinking nothing of it she went to the kitchen to get plates and silverware.

Handing everything over Stacie started pulling out the boxes, "What were you two whispering about?"

Picking up a fork Chloe moved to get comfortable, "Just what we're doing tomorrow."

Beca was surprised, she couldn't wait to see where this was going.

"Which is?" Stacie moved her hands attempting to speed up the conversation.

"How Beca's taking me wedding ring shopping."

Beca saw that cheeky grin on her fiancés face and it meant trouble for her credit card.

"What _she_ doesn't remember," smirking Beca pointed a fork to her right, she could play this game all day long too, "Is that _I_ get to pick out the wedding bands and I'm going for a simple solid look."

Chloe shook her head no, letting out an overly amused laugh, "We'll see about that. Just be ready to pay baby."

Groaning Beca buried her head in Chloe's shoulder. Damn, Chloe was a fast learner, but she never expected her to achieve that poker face so quickly.

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

Pushing up Thanksgiving with her mom wasn't a problem after Beca explained she gave Chloe her Christmas gift early. So, they had their Thanksgiving meal Sunday, then Monday night flew to San Francisco and drove to Napa Valley.

Stretching in bed Chloe reached for the coffee cup dangling in front of her face. Sitting up she rested against the headboard and took a long sip. Beca returned seconds later with their breakfast plates and they ate in a comfortable silence.

It was Thanksgiving Day and Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse were due to arrive sometime that evening and the wedding was set for the next afternoon. For the past few days they'd done most of the activities Beca planned, private tastings and tours of Chloe's favorite wineries and had an impressive dinner at one of Napa's most exclusive restaurants. So far that had been Chloe's favorite meal of the trip, the food and the outside ambiance was perfect. It was romantic and easy and she couldn't wait to get married tomorrow.

"This place really is amazing," taking a bite of fruit Chloe smiled as she peered out the sliding glass window. "The view from this room is gorgeous, we can practically touch the grapevines."

Their hotel was situated on the edge of a vineyard, totally secluded with only seventy-four rooms. It wasn't set up like a normal resort, instead the rooms were uniquely settled around the property, grouped into small neighborhoods. It was peaceful and quiet and the main reason Beca chose the hotel.

"I'm glad you like it, but you my _future wife_ ," Beca paused delivering a brief kiss, "are the gorgeous one."

Pulling Beca back towards her, Chloe pecked her lips, "You're not so bad yourself, _future wife_."

Taking a sip of Chloe's coffee the brunette smiled, "What would you like to do today? It's totally up to you, we'll do whatever you want."

Picking at the food on her plate Chloe thought for a few minutes. They could visit more wineries or go shopping, but what she really wanted was to unwind, just the two of them the day before their wedding without the constraints of a schedule.

Grinning Chloe turned and replied, "How about we take advantage of all the amenities this hotel has to offer, including this amazing room and bed?"

"I'm down for that."

"A massage would be fantastic right now, followed by a nice long bath."

Beca had a feeling that's what her fiancé wanted, Chloe liked a days where they did nothing but absorb the atmosphere.

"Call and set it up..." Picking up the phone Beca tossed it to the redhead, "While you do that I'll run out and grab us some lunch. I'm sure there's some type of gourmet deli in this town. I'll ask around for a good picnic place and we'll go once your done at the spa. How's that sound?"

"Perfect babe, can you get a bottle of wine?"

"Of course," Beca gave an easy kiss, "'We'll have a nice low key afternoon."

After setting up a time with the spa Chloe cleared their plates. Getting back under the sheets she snuggled into Beca's side, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As long as you're there, I'm ready. Our friends are going to freak out though." Busting out laughing the brunette couldn't help imaging Stacie and Aubrey's faces. "I still can't believe we're having this super secret wedding because you couldn't wait to marry me."

"Hey," Chloe jabbed her fiancé in the ribs giggling, "you willingly agreed to it and quick."

"True, I'm so whipped it's not even funny." Drawing patterns on Chloe's hip Beca sighed kissing a shoulder, "I like the idea of having this moment that's just us. Then we can have the huge party with all the traditional stuff in April with no pressure."

"I agree." Biting her lip Chloe held back her laughter, "Plus that means I'll get double the anniversary gifts."

"I knew you had ulterior motives…"

Chloe moved to lay on her back as Beca reached for her carry-on bag. Rummaging through it she pulled out what she was looking for.

"Speaking of presents, I got you something." Sitting up Beca held out a small bag and let it swing it from one of her fingers. Grinning she saw Chloe crack an eye open, "I saw this while we were ring shopping."

Chloe opened both eyes, she'd know that trademark light blue color anywhere. Sitting up she took the bag, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to and it's tradition. You have to have something blue to wear at a wedding." Beca was just as excited as Chloe. She loved seeing that totally surprised look on her fiancés face, she lived for it.

Closing the bag Chloe looked up, "I feel bad, I wasn't planning on giving you my gifts until April."

"That's ok, just try and keep it surprise until then." Beca lightly laughed knowing how much of a challenge for Chloe that would be. "I had the same intentions, but this came as a set, you'll get the matching earrings in April."

Opening the bag Chloe pulled out the small rectangle box. Popping open the lid she gasped, inside was a sapphire and diamond double row tennis bracelet set in white gold. All she could do was look between Beca and the box, she wasn't expecting this. Unable to think of anything to say she crashed their lips together.

Smiling into the kiss Beca laughed as she was thrown onto her back, "I guess this means you like it?"

"I love it..." It was definitely too much, marrying Beca was enough for Chloe, but she wasn't about to turn down diamonds. "It's stunning."

"Just like you…"

"Charmer."

The two met halfway in a slow kiss that conveyed all their feelings. Just as things started picking up Chloe's phone chimed.

Reaching for the phone Chloe read the messages, "Aubrey says they're on their way. They're meeting Stacie and her date at the San Francisco airport, then driving here. She'll text when they arrive."

"Awesome," Pulling Chloe's phone from her grasp, Beca tossed it across the room. Sending a wink she shoved Chloe down onto the bed, "Now let's take advantage of this ridiculously large and comfortable bed before you go for that massage."

Chloe nodded as she felt her fiancé move down her body, quickly pushing her t-shirt up.

* * *

**Friday Afternoon 4:30PM…**

"What do you think they're doing?" Looking at her watch Aubrey tapped her foot. Chloe and Beca were late yet again.

"Sexing it up probably," Stacie tossed in holding out her hands to look at her nails.

Rolling her eyes Aubrey shot Stacie a glare, "Not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" Jesse questioned his girlfriend.

"I mean this whole thing this whole setup," the blonde gestured around them. They were waiting outside, which wasn't the usual place people meet before going to dinner. No they were standing on a large outdoor terrace overlooking the vineyard. "Why are we even out here? They're hiding something, I _know_ it."

Now it was Stacie's turn to roll her eyes as Jesse shrugged, "They aren't hiding anything, they're just late."

"They're acting all lovey dovey and Beca's not one for PDA. Those two couldn't keep their hands off each other this afternoon. It made me want to throw up." Aubrey annoyingly retorted trying to prove her point.

"They always act like that," Stacie turned to her date Jonathan, pleading for help. He just looked at her helplessly, "Trust me, I've been staying at their house for the past month, they're always all over each other. It's cute, I'm glad to see them happy."

Jesse let out a chuckle at Aubrey's irritated face as he tried to maneuver his girlfriend to get a better look at the landscape.

"They're still acting suspicious, there's something Chloe isn't telling me. I can see it on her face, she's horrible at hiding things," Aubrey huffed out folding her arms across her chest.

Looping her arm through Jonathan's, Stacie sighed, "Come on Aubrey enjoy the scenery, this place is beautiful. Turn that frown upside down."

"Maybe they're getting married and haven't told anyone yet," Jonathan casually stated snapping a picture with his phone.

Aubrey and Stacie stopped and nervously glanced at each other. They didn't need to say anything to know exactly what each other was thinking. Eventually they shook their heads no.

Squaring her shoulders, Aubrey was bound and determined to let Jonathan know that wasn't happening, "Nope Beca Mitchell knows better than that. I'd kill her."

"She's right, they're getting married in April," Stacie stated casually looking to Jonathan. "Although that does sound like a Beca Mitchell plan, Chloe would never come up with something like that on her own."

Hearing laughter all four turned around. There stood Beca and Chloe hand in hand with two people behind them, one wearing a suit and the other holding a camera.

"Why does everyone think this is my idea?" Making her way to the edge of the terrace Beca dragged a grinning Chloe behind her, "This was totally her idea…"

"What?" Came the combined voices of Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie.

Jonathan who just recently met everyone snickered, earning a slap from Stacie, "Lucky guess…"

"We," Chloe pointed between her and Beca, "are getting married and we're doing it right now."

Stepping forward, Aubrey grabbed Chloe's arm, forcibly pulling her to the side. Glaring at her best friend Aubrey rushed out, "What the hell is this, what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting married," Chloe calmly stated removing the blonde's hand from her arm.

"No…"

"Yes…"

The two stared each other down, trying to make the other to relent.

"Why?"

"My school insurance sucks, Beca's is much better. So rather than wasting money and time filling out a shit ton of paperwork later on we," refusing to back down Chloe stood up straighter and pointed behind her in the direction of Beca, "found a quick and easy solution to that problem."

"I don't believe you," Aubrey stated defiantly.

Seconds later they heard an affirmative statement from Stacie confirming everything Chloe just said.

Softening a little Aubrey put her hands up in surrender, "What about April?"

"Nothings changed, we're still having it. It was Beca's idea to bring our closest friends here, we'll be the only ones who know about it." Chloe tried to be convincing, she needed her best friends approval before going any further.

Sighing, Aubrey smiled at her best friend, "I'm not really dressed for this. I mean I'm wearing jeans."

"So are we. It may seem weird but it's how we wanted it, totally informal. We didn't set any high expectations, it's just us being ourselves."

Looking behind her best friend Aubrey saw Jesse talking with Jonathan and Beca laughing at something Stacie said, "So that's why Mitchell looks more put together than normal. That plaid shirt looks ironed, but those shoes are atrocious…"

"My purple converse are the shit Posen!"

"Is that your way of saying you're ok with this?" Chloe asked in a hopeful tone. She'd heard the humor and sarcasm in Aubrey's voice.

Aubrey nodded giving Chloe a hug, "As long as you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Hey," came Beca's loud and sarcastic voice. "We haven't gotten to that part yet."

Chloe turned and saw a wide smile on her fiancés face. Laughing she practically skipped over to her soon to be wife.

The man in the suit made his way to the group and stood in between the couple, "Shall we get started?"

Taking Chloe's hands Beca nodded, she was ready and judging by Chloe's face so was she. The smile plastered on Chloe's face sent Beca's heart into overdrive. This was probably the most surreal moment of her entire life, she couldn't believe this was happening. If someone were to ask her ten minutes ago if her life was perfect, she'd agree wholeheartedly, but now it was about to get exponentially better.

A gentle squeeze to her hands brought Beca back to reality, as she totally disregarded everything the officiant had just said. Looking back to Chloe, Beca saw her wearing a loving smile.

"I think I missed my cue!" This gained a light laugh out of everyone. Beca knew everyone, but most importantly Chloe, were waiting to hear her vows.

Taking a breath Beca cleared her throat, "I had this whole speech planned, but I think I'll wing it and start by saying I love you. I love you more than life itself and I want to thank you for giving me an opportunity to know what that feels like. You never gave up on me, so I'm here to tell you right now, I'll sure as hell never give up on you or us. I'll strive everyday to make you happy and to make you smile. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, your hand to hold and if you want a face to slap. Even if my face stings, I'll be there, I'll always be there for you. I followed you to New York City and I'll follow you anywhere even to the ends of the earth. And when it's all said and done and I had to do it again, I would because I don't know how to function unless we're together. Hell I'll follow you anywhere, well except jewelry stores, from now on I'll wait outside. I like your taste but my bank account doesn't…"

"You can just hand over the credit card next time, it'll be much easier," looking around at their friends Chloe saw everyone laughing as she giggled through tears.

Beca knew she could go on for days about Chloe, she was that important and special to her. Her life really did change that afternoon wandering around the activities fair. "So I'll wrap things up by saying that you, Chloe Beale, are the love of my life and always will be. I thank god every day for the opportunity to wake up next to you, to kiss you and to spend the rest of my life with you."

"It's going to be pretty hard to top that, but I'll try my best." Feeling thumbs brush over her knuckles Chloe continued, "Beca from day one you challenged me and you know I don't back down from anything until I've won. But in the end this challenge paid off because what I won was your love. I love you so much, when we're apart, even for the shortest amount of time, my heartaches, but I'd never give that up because I know you feel it to. It makes me feel alive because it means that you're a part of me and that you hold the pieces of my heart that love you. I want to be the one who encourages you and who takes care of you, even when you're drunk off your ass and can't walk home. You're a sweet, caring and compassionate person and I'm lucky to have you in my life and I'll never take that for granted. I'll be there for you however you need me because I'm completely and totally in love with you. You are everything I ever wanted and everything I never knew I wanted. You say I'm the love of your life, well you're mine too and knowing you're always be beside me is all the strength I need to make it each day."

They smiled at each other than turned to the officiant, "Now it's the time to exchange rings. Chloe you get the honor of going first this time."

Holding up a solid platinum band with soft square sides, he handed it to Chloe.

Gently taking a hand, Chloe smirked before slipping it on the brunette's finger, "There's no turning back now Mitchell. You've got about five seconds to bolt."

"I've been checking the exit routes, but," Beca paused mimicking her future wife's smirk, "the only logical one is past Aubrey and she'll tackle me like a linebacker if I try. Marriage is the safer option."

Throwing her head back Chloe laughed then gently pushed the ring over a knuckle and settled it into the place where it would sit forever, "There, now you're officially mine."

"I thought I always was."

Picking up Chloe's ring Beca examined it. It was similar to hers but instead had diamonds set into the band, it matched her engagement ring perfectly. The only reason their rings weren't exactly identical was because she couldn't see spending extra money on something that just wasn't her style. Chloe eventually relented knowing it was because she wasn't much of a jewelry person. Plus Beca knew it was only a matter of time before Chloe worked her into wearing it everyday and she wanted something plain and simple.

"Now before I give this to you, I want to show you something." Holding up the ring Beca pointed to its interior surface where there was an engraving.

Chloe's face softened as she read Beca's name and today's date in tiny flowing letters. So that's why Beca insisted on hanging onto the rings after picking them up last week.

"My name is on yours and your name is on mine. That way we're with each other wherever we go and," Beca pointed to her heart, "We'll always be connected to each others heart."

"You're going to make me cry," Chloe stated wiping away tears.

"I already am," came the quiet sobs from Stacie. "I guess this is what you meant when you said I had no idea how romantic Beca was."

Next Aubrey chimed in, "Take notes Swanson that's how it's done. I'm sincerely impressed Beca."

"You been watching movies Beca?" Jesse asked with questioning eyes and a goofy grin.

"Nope…well yes, I don't know, maybe? This was all my idea, I had no outside influence." Lowing the ring to Chloe's finger Beca pushed it until it came into contact with her engagement ring.

"Now these two opted for their own ceremony with no script. They did ask to keep one thing traditional. So," smiling at Beca and Chloe who were again holding hands he began, "do you freely and without reservation give yourselves to each other in marriage? Pledging unconditional love and support through good and bad times, as long as you both shall live?"

Taking a step closer to Beca and never looking away, Chloe smiled brightly, "I absolutely do."

Turning to look the official Beca cocked her head towards Chloe, "What she said."

This earned Beca a hard slap to her arm as their friends and the officiant laughed.

"Ok, ok Jesus I'll say it…I one hundred percent do."

"Well by the power vested in me by the state of California, please join me in congratulating and celebrating the marriage of Beca and Chloe Mitchell."

Chloe didn't have to be told twice to kiss the bride as she leapt into Beca's eagerly waiting arms. The kiss was short and sweet, lingering just the right amount of time for the clapping to die down. When she tried pulling away Beca quickly dragged her back, planting light kisses on her lips. She could feel the Beca's smile and laughter, which she equally returned.

Turning around they were met with cheers and hugs from their friends. Aubrey even cried as she pulled Chloe then Beca in for a hug. Idle chitchat went on for a few minutes and at one point Beca and Chloe were in two totally different conversations, but their hands never separated.

The cameraman, who had been rapidly taking pictures the whole time, stepped forward, "Would you like some pictures just the two of you. The lighting is perfect right now."

"That'd be great, can we take a few in the vineyard and some with the whole group?" When Chloe got an affirmative nod they stepped off the terrace and started toward the vines.

"Guys," Beca called out walking backwards. "Have some wine and champagne while you wait. As soon as we're done we'll join you, then we'll have this totally awesome dinner we planned on the patio."

The two posed for a few different pictures in and around the vineyard. Even though it was supposed to be a secret, they still wanted proof of the day. They'd talked about it and the pictures they would display around their house would be labeled as engagement photos if anyone ever asked.

Chloe's favorite was the one of her jumping on Beca's back, who laughed as she tried to keep them upright. It was totally unintentional and took Beca by complete surprise. Beca's hands were behind the redhead's knees, while Chloe's arms were loosely draped around the younger girls neck. They both looked incredibly happy as Chloe placed a sloppy kiss to her wife's cheek. That one was definitely getting blown up and placed where everyone could see it.

She liked it so much that Chloe conned Beca and the photographer into taking it a second time but with her phone. Afterwards she quickly sent the picture to her mother with the caption, _Fun times being with the love of my life_.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner," Beca questioned pulling Chloe in for a slow kiss once the photographer started wandering off.

Pulling back Chloe laughed, "You should've told me you had awesome insurance sooner!"

"True…"

Linking their fingers, Chloe pulled Beca back towards their friends and laughed at the way Beca trailed her hands along the grapevines like a little kid. When her phone signaled a message, she opted to check it later.

When it buzzed a second, third and forth time Chloe stopped and pulled her phone from her back pocket. Swiping a finger across to unlock it, her eyes widened at the messages she read and more were coming through.

Beca noticed the comical look on her wife's face as she bit out laughter. When Chloe didn't join her she took the phone from the redheads grasps. What she saw on the screen, well she had no words.

Momma Beale [5:17PM]: I love this picture! I'm glad you two are having fun. Beautiful setting, that fiancé of yours certainty went all out.

Momma Beale [5:20PM]: Is that a new bracelet? You're going to have to tell me where you got it. The blue complements your outfit perfectly.

Momma Beale [5:21PM]: Wait, are you wearing a wedding band?

Momma Beale [5:22PM]: Did you get married!?

Momma Beale [5:23PM]: Chloe Beale answer me right now!

The final message was the icing on the cake.

Momma Beale [5:25 PM]: Don't you dare lie to me, I'll find out the truth, I always do. If you don't call me in fifteen minutes I'll call Aubrey, you told me she was meeting you there. You know I'll get the answers I want out of her. I know how to intimidate her and I'm not afraid to do it.

"Yikes," Beca stated letting out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of her neck. That picture was completely innocent how did Katherine even see the ring, she must have zoomed in as far as possible.

"So much for keeping it a secret," sounding dejected Chloe began typing out a message, "I don't even know what to say right now. I didn't think she'd find out this soon."

Snatching the phone from her wife's hands, Beca frantically typed out a message. Refusing to let Chloe see it she hit send and tossed it back.

"Problem solved."

Looking down Chloe read the message and noted how this wasn't going to help anything. Even though they hadn't spoken yet, her mom was pissed. She could only hope she wasn't as mad as the time she threw that party her junior year of high school. That resulted in her being grounded her entire senior year.

Chloe [5:28PM]: It was purely for insurance purposes, Beca's is so much better. Please don't be mad at her, she's too cute. This was totally, completely and one hundred percent my idea. She tried to make me wait until April. She fought me tooth and nail but I resulted to tactics of persuasion and she agreed. We'll call you later. Ok, thanks, bye…

"What the fuck Beca," Chloe questioned incredulously glaring at her wife. "I used tactics of persuasion?"

"Well you did…"

"I ran my hands up your thighs, that barely counts as a tactic. I didn't have to do much to make you crumble."

"I love you? Thanks for marrying me?" Beca smiled sheepishly, gently placing a kiss on her new wife's cheek.

"Quit being so adorable, I'm trying to be annoyed with you right now. You being cute isn't helping my situation." Chloe stomped her foot but couldn't hide her smile. Leaning in she soundly kissed the laughing brunette. "I love you too…"

Beca ended up being right all along, her mother found out, unintentionally, but she still found out.

"Come on I'm hungry and in need of alcohol." Tugging Chloe's hand Beca started walking again. "We have our friends waiting, we'll call your mom before we eat…You don't regret anything right? I mean we haven't signed the marriage license yet. We can say this was practice and then do it for real in April."

A hand over her mouth quickly cut Beca off.

Giggling Chloe kissed the brunette's cheek, "I don't regret anything, we're signing that paper as soon as we get up there, the lady is waiting. This was for real…"

"So you still sticking to your theory that this was purely for insurance purposes?" Beca's humor was back as she bumped their shoulders. She really didn't care what the reason was, she was lucky to have Chloe as her wife.

"Totally, that's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"I don't buy it," Beca joked looking to her left.

"You weren't meant to, that's for everyone else's benefit." Chloe grinned meeting Beca's eyes before honestly continuing, "I had ulterior motives, I was tired of waiting until April. Once I figured out I could marry you sooner and could blame it on better insurance I was on a mission."

"I knew it!" Beca punched a fist in the air in triumph. "I called that shit."

"Yeah you did, but you didn't want to wait either."

"Nope. I'm glad we did this, now there's much less pressure on us to make the April wedding perfect because this," Beca gestured around them, "was more perfect than I could have ever dreamed it could be. I love you..."

"I love you too..." Smiling smugly Chloe sent a trademark Beca Mitchell wink at the younger girl, "But we'll see whose got the ironclad poker face when we talk to my mother face to face. She's gonna want all kinds of explanations so you better bring your A game wife!"

Beca laughed knowing what Chloe said was only partially true, Katherine Beale would call Chloe quicker on her shit than anyone, but she was still ready for the game. Although, she knew her wife hadn't initially planned on suggesting they elope, she was glad things happened the way it did because she was tired of waiting until April too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Liked it, loved it or hated it? Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting this, but life has a funny way of happening....For any of those who followed my fic The Reclusive Music Producer and Journalist, I will let you know I have the preliminary workings of an epilogue for that fic! Don't know when it'll be done and posted just that it is in the works!
> 
> In any case up next in this series, prank wars.
> 
> Until next time....


End file.
